Red Like Blood
by LoudAutomata16
Summary: A white-haired vampire hunter accidentally befriends a vampire. As feelings of friendship and romance tangle the two together, they find themselves working side-by-side to fight off a more vicious vampire and uncover the mysteries of their strange town. Vampire Lynncoln AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll keep this short: the idea of doing an AU like this had been in my mind since Day One, but it wasn't until I found the great artwork of gokhan20 that it finally took form. I've had this story sitting on my desktop for months now, so I'm excited to finally publish it. **

**Special thanks and dedication to The Siege Perilous and Forlorn Hope, for encouragement, advice, and just being good friends.**

* * *

The chilly air of the night blew past the young man walking down a broken path, encouraging him to grab the blue scarf around his neck and lift it to cover his face. He sighed, and shivered when he saw that his exhale was visible. It was way too cold to be out, he realized, but he had no choice. The farmer he had met on his way to The Town had been kind enough to drive him out as far as possible, but once they reached the edges of the forest, the old man turned and wished him good luck. The young man resented him slightly for it, but realized he couldn't really blame him.

The forest was famous for its werewolves, after all.

"I wonder how many of them are watching me right now," he wondered aloud. He checked either side, staring into the forest and searching for any sign of the creatures. Something like fur caught on a branch or teeth marks in the bark of the trees or evil canine eyes staring at him from the darkness…

Werewolves were one of the young man's least favorite creatures - mostly because they weren't creatures at all. They were human beings at some point, before something that was half-curse and half-disease got into their system and turned them permanently, irreversibly, into large, hulking, wolf-like beasts that felt nothing but hunger and rage. They were strong, agile, hostile, and could pick up a human's scent from miles away.

But all that wasn't why he hated them. He hated them because every time he killed one, he was forced to look into its eyes and watch as it, for just a second, remembered the person it had once been.

"No one said being a hunter was an easy job."

And that's what he was. The white-haired teen with a blue coat and a silvery sword on his back was a hunter. Not your run-of-the-mill hunter that hunted foxes or bears either. No, he was given training by the Church and a prestigious hunter's academy to hunt the dark races. Werewolves were one of them. Witches were another. So were giants, trolls, drow elves and, of course, his current target…

Vampires.

He was hunting vampire, which was why he didn't want to waste any time or effort on the wolves. Werewolves were dangerous, but at the end of the day, they didn't have the intelligence of a man. A vampire did. Maybe they even surpassed humans in intelligence.

The young hunter shivered again, but not from the cold. He could feel something out there; the hairs at the back of his neck stood up like they always did when he was being watched. "I can't wait 'til I get to that godforsaken inn the farmer told me about," he sighed. "Maybe they'll have some decent food with the bed. Last people gave me slop. Like, gee, thanks for the gruel. Sure, I saved your daughter from a man-eating plant, but I guess cooking a sheep is too much hard work."

He stopped his grumblings when he noticed something in the distance, by a signpost. His eyes squinted, but the moonlight didn't give him that much to work with. He reached into his pocket for torches, and lit one, and the orange glow showed him that the silhouette in the distance was… a girl?

"Hey!" he barked, and the girl looked to him. She planted her back on the signpost, and as the hunter got closer, her features came into his sight. She had thick auburn hair, tied in a long ponytail that went down to the small of her back. Her face was a healthy tan, save for a few pale freckles that almost seemed to glow in the soft silvery light. Her eyes were a fierce shade of brown, and they twinkled with reserve and curiosity. She was wearing brownish-red leather from head to toe, as if keeping with a theme, and as he got closer, he noticed how smooth and shapely her body was under her brown coat. Not skinny, not fat; she was fit.

"Hey yourself," she said. Her voice was a bit rough, but the hunter found himself enjoying it like a fine musical tune.

"My name is Lincoln, and I'm looking for an inn around here. Can you point my in the right direction?"

She scanned Lincoln up and down, and Lincoln saw her lick her lips. "I'm guessing you've heard of that story? You know, Little Red Riding Hood and her wolf? Did you think wearing the opposite color would make those wolves leave you alone?" the girl chuckled.

Lincoln scowled, unamused. "I wear blue because I like it."

"You ever think about wearing orange? Orange seems like it'll suit you."

"No, why would I- actually, what am I saying? Listen, lady, I'm looking for an inn. Can you help me?"

"My name isn't 'lady' ya know," she said. "It's Lynn. Short for Lynnda. I think. Dunno, it's been a long time since I could ask my mom about that name."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Lincoln in a voice that clearly indicated that he didn't care, "but as for the inn..."

Her eyes flickered from side to side, until they landed back on him. He gulped. Lynn was, though he didn't want to say it, an attractive girl. The kind he didn't see a lot of when he was training with the other hunter boys. So it was bad enough that after years of little to no female contact, he was staring deeply into the eyes of a fair maiden, but there was also something else at work. Maybe it was the flickering light of the match that made the shadows dance erratically on her face, but it seemed to Lincoln like her eyes were… not entirely human. Her pupils were more thin and slit-like, almost like a cat.

His thoughts turned to his silver sword, but he didn't act on his instinct.

"Yeah," she finally said, "I know where the inn is."

"Great. Can you tell me where to find it?"

Lynn frowned, and now her amber eyes were filled with something else…

Concern.

"Are you sure you want to go up there?" she asked.

"Better than being down here with the werewolves."

She shrugged, as if she wanted to say _Okay, I tried to warn you, _but was too apathetic to actually issue a warning. "Alright then. The inn is pretty close. Just keep walking until you get to a rocky path that goes up the mountain, and then from there you take a right, and that's when you'll get to the inn."

"Thanks. Say, if you know where the inn is, why don't you come with me?"

The girl shook her head, her ponytail dancing as she did. "No way, vampire hunter. The one there won't have me. She doesn't wanna let me in."

"Well, much obliged," he said, wanting to get this over with. "If you get hungry, I'll toss a piece of bacon down here for you."

"Bite me, loser."

He chuckled as though he won an argument and began strolling in the direction Lynn told him. He had scarcely taken a few steps when a thought occurred to him, and his face darkened. "Hey, how did you know I was a vampire hunter specifically?" he asked. He spun around, and found that Lynn wasn't there anymore.

Now he touched the hilt of his sword.

_Could she have been… no, she couldn't have been, right? She would've… it would've been so easy for her…_

Lincoln simply shook his head and began hurrying along the path. He didn't want to spend another moment in these haunted woods, and the withered trees, with their gnarled branches forming what looked like hands shooing him away, didn't want him around much longer either.

A loud howl echoed over the forest, and Lincoln broke into a run.

* * *

Sister Cristina had just fallen peacefully asleep when she heard a frantic banging sound at her front door. A scowl curled on her lips as she reached for her nun uniform. She walked towards the door as she dressed herself. "Coming, coming, patience is a virtue," the redhead called out as she got to the door. Her hand wrapped around the hefty wood keeping the door locked, and she lifted it before opening the door and finding a white-haired young man with his fist raised. He hid it behind his back and grinned sheepishly.

"I hope I didn't stir you from your sleep, sister."

"You must've stirred the whole neighborhood with that knocking."

"What neighborhood?"

"Why, my dear boy, the neighborhood of the forest. Neighborhoods aren't only composed of human beings. All the creations of God form one untied neighborhood, unified in celebrating his glory. Everything from the bird to the bee to the man to the werewolf."

"Uhhh… not sure I follow."

"Me neither," admitted Cristina with a shrug. "They just told me to say that. Are you hungry? Come inside before the cold gets in."

Lincoln stepped inside, and the door closed behind him. He shook his matchstick fire out, and the room darkened. Cristina went around lighting some of the candles that were hanging from the walls, and Lincoln followed her into the main room. He sat down on a musty pillow, coughing as a cloud of dust burst from it when he plopped himself down, and waited for Cristina to bring him some food.

She reappeared carrying a platter. "Do you like coffee?" she asked.

"At this hour? No."

That was partly true. Lincoln didn't like coffee at any hour.

She sat down to watch him as he practically inhaled the platter of meat. When he was done, he patted his satisfied belly, before remembering he was in the presence of a nun. He blushed and sat up straight. Having eaten from her food, Lincoln decided it would be polite to introduce himself. "Thank you for the hospitality. My name is Lincoln, and I'm a hunter. I've trained with both the Hunter's Guild and the Church."

"A hunter? What's a hunter doing out here?" asked Cristina with interest. Lincoln couldn't tell whether she was pretending for politeness or if she was genuinely interested.

"I'm looking for a town. We've had reports of vampire attacks in the area, and it was decided that it would be my first mission. And that I'd be stuck here for a while because vampires are supposed to be pretty hard to find."

"I've heard about those," said Cristina, nodding slightly. "Still, we're so far out into the sticks, I didn't think anyone in power still cared about us."

That was true. The Town was on the absolute border of the Kingdom, and it was, as such, very secluded and underdeveloped. Hell, the proof was in the name. It was called 'The Town' because it was the only town in the area. Lincoln himself barely knew a thing about the place, aside from rumors. He had heard the people there had built great walls with sticks and butter; that they married their children to the werewolves as appeasement; and that their leader was a three-eyed Jew who had his arms chopped off and replaced with tree branches. Lincoln doubted any of that nonsense was true, but he did hope the third one was. A three-eyed Jew with wooden hands would be a much more interesting leader than the inbred nobles he was used to.

"It's true the Town is far out of the way, but a hunter doesn't only fight for cityfolk in the Capitol. We fight for all mankind. We'd even fight for Frenchmen and Saracens if they needed our blades in the war against the darkness."

"How noble. Much like we churchfolk fight for the salvation of all mankind, regardless of borders."

"Right, but when you fight demons, sister, you use sermons and preaching. When I fight demons, I use a sword."

They both chuckled, and Cristina looked down to the metal cross that hung from her necklace, scraping against her pert bosom. "I haven't fought demons in a long time," she admitted. "I mostly tend to the inn. The town has their own priest. He does the sermons and prayers, so I've stayed up here alone."

"Don't they check up on you?" Lincoln asked, reaching for a cup of water.

"No, not really. Though I can't blame them for not wanting me around."

"I can. I don't see why they wouldn't."

Lincoln didn't know if it was wrong to think of a nun as attractive, but Cristina was. She was young, a little older than him, but she still retained her fresh feminine beauty. Lincoln, for the life of him, could not understand what town wouldn't want a beautiful woman of God around. _Maybe they really are as messed up as the stories said, _Lincoln thought as he sipped his drink.

"What about that one girl I met in the woods? Uh… Lynn was her name, I think," Lincoln said, scratching his white hair. "Doesn't she ever pay you a visit?"

Cristina's eyes seemed wide with fright. "L-Lynn? You know Lynn?" she asked, her face paling. "And she talked to you?"

"Y-Yeah, she did."

She grabbed him by his shoulders, startling him, and she dug her nails into his flesh. She looked into his eyes, and he saw that her pupils were manic and shaking. "Lincoln, you must understand something. This inn serves two purposes. One is to house pilgrims and passerbys, but it is also to keep me safe. And _she _is one of the many people I need to be kept safe from."

"Why? She seemed-"

"Lincoln, she's the vampire."

Lincoln's heart skipped a beat, and time seemed to slow into a pause. His brain flat-lined as his mouth went slack. He blinked once or twice, thinking about his encounter with the mysterious girl. Lynn, a vampire? No, she couldn't have been. Vampires are supposed to be pale, old, wrinkled men and women with long fangs poking from their mouths, with incredibly unpleasant attitudes to boot. Lynn was a bit of a bitch, but she couldn't have been a bloodsucking monster. She looked nothing like it.

Unless… unless the vampires on the border were different than the ones he had seen in his text book.

Vampires, unlike werewolves, came in varieties and types. They were less of a species and more like a collection of diverse blood-suckers that humanity had lazily slapped an umbrella term onto. It wouldn't be out of the question for the vampires in these parts to look like normal, attractive people. Lincoln had heard stranger. He heard, for example, that in Africa, there was a race of vampire that were basically flies with long wings and longer noses that they used to drink from people. Compared to that, a specimen of cute vampire girl wouldn't be out of the question…

He started to think about her eyes. Those striking, almond-shaped eyes... they seemed so inhuman.

"Oh my God," he breathed. "She said she couldn't come in here… because she didn't have permission… because she was a vampire all along..."

Cristina nodded. "Vampires are a dark, dark race. They're almost as bad as the godless Nephilim. They hate the sight of the Lord, and seek to drink the blood of His favored children. And it was in His infinite wisdom and generosity that He gave us gifts to fight them. They cannot enter a home if not invited, and they cannot stand the sight of the cross."

Cristina reached down to her own rosary, and lifted it to her lips, kissing it.

"Then, if Lynn is the vampire..." Lincoln's face hardened, and he looked over at his sword. He drew it, slowly, every inch scraping the scabbard as it left. He held it before his face to study his grim reflection in it. It brought him no joy to kill a girl that seemed his age, but then again, it wasn't a girl. It was a monster, a creature, a _vampire_.

Something was nibbling at the back of his mind, though. If Lynn were indeed a terrifying and demonic monster, why didn't she attack him in the woods? Why did she seem so… friendly? There was no guarantee they would see each other again, so why didn't she just strike him while his back was turned?

_Maybe I'll ask her that before I chop off her bloodsucking head._

"…if Lynn is the vampire," he repeated, his voice slow and steady, "then I'll go after her right now. I believe vampires sleep during the day, so this may be my only chance to catch her before she retreats to her coffin."

Cristina seemed excited for him to go and extinguish the dreaded vampire that kept her inside for her own safety, but something occurred to her. Something flashed on her face. Lincoln couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it seemed… eh, he couldn't describe it.

"No, Lincoln, not now," she told him. "You're still weak and tired, and remember, the moon is full tonight. The werewolves are at their most crazed this night. I want you to sleep, Lincoln. Sleep, and tomorrow night you can fight her."

Lincoln frowned, but as he thought about it, he realized she wasn't wrong. He was feeling pretty drained, and he had just eaten a large meal. Plus, if he waited, he could spend the day learning about the threat he faced. She had fooled him once, so she might be able do it again if she wanted.

"Very well," he nodded, putting his sword away. _Ngl I kinda wanted to kill something, _he thought childishly.

"I'm glad to see they taught you reason at your training," Cristina told him.

"Yeah, right between the courses on magic and dead Greek people thought. Or, as they call it, _philosophy._"

Lincoln hated philosophy. It made him _seethe._

She smiled lightly, fear thankfully ebbing from her eyes, and she made him a bed to sleep in. It wasn't much, really. Lincoln found himself lying down on a blanket, covering himself with another blanket, and laying his head on what felt like the hardest pillow in the whole world. His foot wiggled underneath the blanket, and he felt a wet spot above his foot. It didn't feel like water. It felt thicker.

_Gross, _Lincoln thought. _And they did that with a nun around, too? Have these people no shame?_

He didn't complain audibly, though. Maybe the blanket wasn't the best, but it was part of Cristina's hospitality and kindness. Without her, he would be outside sleeping in the dirt with the monsters. The ones that looked like wolves... and the ones that looked like girls.

"Good night, and God bless," said Cristina as she blew out one of the candles.

"Night," Lincoln called after her. When she left, he wondered if it was too late to rebrand himself as the strong and silent type. That's what a hunter should be, he thought. He once read a book about a hunter from Poland, with white hair just like his, who was strong and silent. Maybe he could be like that guy.

His mind was entertained by that thought and others as it tried to prepare the dreams he'd be having that night. When his eyes finally started to close, Lincoln didn't fight them. His eyelids sealed together and darkness was all he could see.

Well, darkness, and the face of a girl with freckles the color of moonlight…


	2. Chapter 2

**The Great Fossil King: I'd love to read more Vampire Lynncoln stuff, so send me a link when you write yours.**

**Guest: I have a fic where Linka has sex with a bunch of her brothers, and Lars was one of them. I guess that counts?**

**nuuo: I think Lisa would make a good Shani. Lucy would be Yennefer for obvious reasons, and Ciri...an older Lily, probably. Other than that, you're on your own.**

* * *

Lincoln didn't know how long he had slept for, but when he suddenly jerked awake, he had a gut feeling that someone had been watching him for a few minutes now. A cold sweat ran down his spine as he reached for his sword, only to find his hand grabbing nothing but air. His sword was gone, which left Lincoln on very high alert. He turned to his left, hoping he could see what it was that was bothering him. He saw nothing, so he turned to his right…

There, standing in the moonlight, was Cristina. She wasn't wearing her headdress, so her curly carmine hair spilled out over her shoulders like a wave of red. Above her hair were her hands, gripping an ax so tightly that her knuckles were visibly whitened.

Her face was twisted with hate, and her eyes were predatory.

"AAAGH!" she screamed as she swung the ax downwards. Lincoln barely had time to dodge, rolling to the side so forcefully it was like he threw himself. He cried out in pain as he clumsily slammed his head into the wall. Ignoring the pain on his crown and focusing on pains below, he looked down at his shirt and coat and found them sliced. He put his hand on the slice, and his eyes widened when he felt something wet and warm…

Blood.

Now that his vision was coming back to him, he could see the nun charging crazily at him, the weapon flailing around in her grasp. He wanted to jump up and tackle her, but his wound sent out immobilizing waves of pain. "S-Sister, what's wrong with you?" he cried. She didn't answer in anything beyond a mumbling, chanting barrage of craziness, and when she almost reached him, he kicked out his foot to hit her leg. She tripped and fell on her face, the ax falling to the side.

She looked up at him with her teeth grit. "Fuck you! Die!"

_Yeah, that's your cue to get out of here, _Lincoln's instincts told him.

He started to run, keeping his hand on his wounded stomach and doing his best to ignore the pain as he ran. He cursed when he realized he should've gone for the ax. It would've been the perfect move; it would've disarmed her and, more importantly, armed him.

"Where's my goddamn sword when I need it?" he huffed.

There was no time to stop and search, because Cristina was right on his tail. The ax was gone, but now she wielded two rusty daggers. He looked to his side and saw a small table, which he pushed to the ground to trip her up. He saw the front door and began rushing towards it, and he heard a demonic cry of "_NOOOO!_" coming from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. The cry had from Cristina, but it barely sounded like her own voice.

He charged into the door with his shoulder, busting it wide open. Splinters dug into his flesh as he fell to the cold, hard ground. The chilly air swirled around him, and he looked up with fearful eyes as Cristina came stumbling out of the inn, knives in hand and a merciless expression on her face.

"And now you die. Quickly please, I need to get back inside before _she_ notices!" Cristina spat.

"Sucks for you. _She_ already noticed."

A blur of brown and red collided with Cristina, sending the nun flying off her feet and into the mud. The angry hatred was wiped off her face and replaced with horrified dread as she looked up at her attacker.

Lynn stared down at her, a cold smile on her face. "Hello Cristina. Been a while, eh?"

She then looked over at Lincoln, and her smile changed subtly. Seemed a bit more goofy and playful. "Thanks for bleeding out so much, dude. Never would've been able to tell you were in trouble if you didn't keep pumping out that delicious blood."

"Delicious blood?" Lincoln repeated. "S-So it is true. You're a v-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a vampire. Took you long enough to figure that one. What gave me away? The cat-eyes? The sharp teeth? The fact that I'm floating right now?"

Lincoln looked down at her feet. She was, indeed, floating.

Cristina made a weak sound of injury, and Lynn's head turned back to her. "Oh, don't think I've forgotten about you," she snarled, baring her fangs. "You know, you're _really_ stupid for leaving the inn. You know that? At least you could hide in there and keep me out by not inviting me in. But now..."

"Hold on!" shouted Lincoln, in a voice weaker than he had imagined in his head. Lynn turned to him, impatience in her eyes, as he grunted and got off the ground, still clutching his bleeding cut. Lynn's eyes were trained on it, and she licked her lips again with a long tongue. Lincoln felt nervous, but not nervous enough to say, "I don't know what's going on here, but I can't stand by and watch a vamp attack a fellow human."

Lynn scowled. "She tried to kill you, you retard in shining armor."

"I don't care. You're my main target anyways, not her."

"Hunter, a lot of people call me dumb because I can't read much or count, but you must be stupider than me if you actually care about her," Lynn spat. "Besides, what did I even do to become your target?"

"Vampire attacks. You attacked people around here, and drained their blood," Lincoln said coldly, regarding her with dark eyes.

She glared back at him with equally dark eyes. Then, to Lincoln's surprise, a smirk bloomed on her lips - a knowing smirk. Lynn pressed her boot into Cristina's stomach, and the redhead whimpered. Lynn looked back and forth between him and her, and her smirk evolved into a loud laugh. "Oh man, are you serious?" Lynn laughed. "You think _I _did that? No, no, even better, you think _I_ did that, and now you're protecting _her_ of all people! Seriously, Lincoln, that's rich!"

"I… I feel like I'm missing out on something," Lincoln admitted.

"I'll catch you up, dumbass. Do your homework for you. You see, little goodie Cristina here isn't actually a nice little girl that goes to Church on Sundays and waters her garden and plays with the little kiddies..." She dug the sole of her boot harder into Cristina's stomach. "No, it's quite the opposite. You see, Sister Cristina here is a _vampire._"

Lincoln's mouth fell. "I don't believe you," he immediately said.

"Believe whatever you want," Lynn said nonchalantly. "I'm just here for payback."

"No. You're not getting any payback until you explain all this to me," Lincoln demanded.

"UGH!" Lynn rolled her eyes. She took her foot off Cristina and stood her up, and ripped the rosary necklace off her person. "Don't wear this thing around your neck," she told her with a growl. "You don't deserve it."

"I thought you couldn't touch the cross," said Lincoln.

"Did she tell you that?" Lynn asked, and when Lincoln nodded, she followed up with, "Nah, that's bull. She just said that to make you not suspect her. 'Oh, I can't be a mean old vampire like that Lynn girl, I have Jesus on my neck.' What's that thing they call people like her? Wolf in sheep's clothing? Yeah, that's our little Cristina right here."

"But… but she can't be a vampire! Faith is supposed to protect against vampirism!"

"Right. Which leads to the obvious conclusion that Cristina isn't a very good nun, or she was never a nun from the start." Lynn frowned, then smiled again, malicious mischief in her smile. She patted Cristina on the back, and said to her, "Why don't you tell Lincoln here all about it?"

"I… I don't want to," Cristina said softly.

"Guess I gotta do everything myself," Lynn said with a roll of her eyes. She coughed into her fist dramatically, like a storyteller about to start a tale. Er, mostly because that's exactly what she was about to do.

"You see, a long time ago, Cristina lived in that town over there just like everybody else. She was as good as anyone else. Had a house and a flower garden and everything. And… she also had a boy she was rather sweet on-"

"Lynn please..."

"Don't say please," Lynn growled, her voice terrifying both her and Lincoln. Her voice went back to normal when she continued with, "Unfortunately, one day, she found out the boy she liked already had a nice, sweet, sexy girlfriend. She got jealous. Real jealous. And sad. So sad that she went out and tried to kill herself at the hands of a vampire nearby, but all she got was infected. And so she decided to make the best of a bad situation and decided to ruin the life of the other girl - a girl whose only crime was loving the wrong boy."

Lynn's voice was steely, but there was something emotional underneath. It dawned on Lincoln who she was talking about.

"The two girls got kicked out when it became known that they were vamps. And the second girl chased Cristina around. Cristina knew she couldn't last in a fight against her. The other girl was both stronger and faster. So she ran and ran up here, where the original innkeepers gave her sanctuary. They listened to her sob story and invited her in, while the other girl was left outside, banished from both the inn and her h-hometown.

"Cristina went on to kill everyone in the inn. She began to delight in blood. It became an addiction, even more of an addiction than it is for most vampires. But she stayed inside nonetheless, afraid that if she stepped outside for even a second, the other girl would be waiting to get revenge. And it's been that way for nearly a hundred years..."

Lynn regarded Cristina coldly. "...until now," Lynn finished.

Cristina fell to the ground on her knees, her eyes welling with tears. "Please, please, please, Lynn, please don't kill me!" Cristina sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I never should've tried to take Francisco away from you."

"Tried? Seems like you succeeded," Lynn chuckled humorlessly. "Now it's time for me to-"

"Hold on," said Lincoln, reaching for something in his pocket.

"Oh yes, thank you Lincoln!" cried Cristina. "Thank you for stopping her. I never should've tried to kill you, you're a good boy-"

_BANG!_

There was a flash of light, followed by a cloud of smoke, followed by Cristina falling to the ground with a hole between her eyes.

Lynn looked back to Lincoln, and saw he had a flintlock pistol in his hand, still smoking.

"I was sent here to hunt a vampire. And now my contract is complete."

"Aw man! I wanted to kill her and get payback! Oh, whatever, we'll call it a team effort." Lynn crossed her arms.

Lincoln was baffled. "D-Don't you care that I just killed her? I killed the girl you've been wanting to kill for so long."

Lynn shook her head. "As long as the job is done, it don't matter who did it. It's the team that gets all the points, not just the guy who scored the goals."

"Sounds... oddly wise. Do you play sports?"

"Used to. Stopped after I got banished. Turns out it's pretty hard to play ball with woodland critters."

Lincoln chuckled, but he couldn't for too long as he felt pain with every laugh. He groaned lightly and fell back to the ground, his hand falling on the damp grass. "Shit, Lincoln, I forgot," Lynn said, rushing over to his side. She touched him gingerly, and maybe it was for that reason that he didn't shrug off her hand. He should've: she was a vamp, and he was a hunter.

But he didn't.

She pulled off his thick blue coat and tossed it to the ground. She then tore open his shirt, and the two finally got a good look at the wound. Cristina's ax hadn't sunk deep enough to be fatal, thankfully, but it was still red and spilling blood. When Lynn brought her slender fingers to it, Lincoln hissed through his teeth. "Don't touch it, it really hurts."

Lynn frowned lightly, then looked into Lincoln's eyes.

"D-Do you want me to make it not hurt?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

That was an easy question to answer. "Not really."

"Oh come on," Lynn protested. "I jut saved your life. And it's not like I want to do anything much with it. I just wanted to lick it and maybe suck a little blood from it!"

"Okay, definitely no," said Lincoln. If he were more harsh and less thankful to her for saving him from Cristina, he would've pointed his pistol right at her forehead. "I don't want you drinking from me. You might turn me into a vampire!"

"I won't drink it from it," she said, her volume suddenly dropping to a more soft cadence. "I'll just lick it. There's… there's a special salve in our saliva. It calms people down, makes the wounds we make hurt less. Please, Lincoln, I want to thank you for helping me, and this is the best way I can think of right now."

"You just want to drink from me."

"Lincoln," she said softly, looking into his eyes. At first, Lincoln didn't want to look, for he feared that the stories of the vampire's hypnotic eyes were true. But eventually, he relented. He found himself looking into those deep wells of amber that was Lynn's eyes. He searched for any sign of hunger or lying, and found neither. He felt… safe. The safest he'd felt ever since he walked into the forest.

He wet his lips, then nodded.

"I better not feel any teeth," he said, a little smirk playing on the corners of his lips.

She obeyed his request, making sure that her fangs didn't graze his flesh. Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth, and she took a slow, careful swipe. The appetizing taste of blood flooded her mouth, but Lynn made sure to keep her hunger in check, as difficult as that was. She kept licking at his wound, and Lincoln's eyes widened as he felt the pain slowly disappearing. _She was right, _he thought.

She lapped up the blood for a little bit more, until her eyes darted upwards to meet his. She raised her face, and then, without warning, grabbed his head and planted her lips on his mouth. "What th-" Lincoln cried just before Lynn seized his lips.

The taste was metallic, but there were hints of sweetness swimming underneath. A mixture, Lincoln quickly figured, of the taste of his own blood and her mouth. Lincoln… well, he didn't hate what she was doing to him. The sensation was electrifying. Her eyes closed, as did his, and they forgot themselves in the embrace of their mouths.

They finally broke, and Lynn's face flushed with scarlet color. "Sorry," she said breathlessly, "got a little caught up in it."

"C-Caught up in what?"

"You know, the whole blood and fluid thing. I kinda just… eh, you probably wouldn't want to know."

Lincoln figured she was right.

"So… what now? You gonna kill me too, hunter?" Lynn asked. There wasn't a defensive edge in her voice. It was almost as if she knew he wasn't going to.

"Depends on how you answer my next question," Lincoln said, looking down to the cut Lynn had just licked. It had stopping bleeding, and maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but it seemed to be closing.

"Which is?"

Lincoln summoned a slow and dramatic breath. "You vampires have to drink human blood. It's… it's just a fact. And if you've been alive for more than a hundred years like you said… h-how many people have you drained?"

Lynn raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. "I guess I can't blame you for asking that. But still, the answer to your question is zero."

"Don't lie to me, vampire."

"It's not a lie. I've been feeding off the werewolves for this time. They still got enough people blood in them to make them good blood bags. And hey, figured this forest could use some werewolf population control."

"Lynn… those werewolves are still innocent people."

"_Were_," she corrected. "They _were_ innocent people once. Not anymore. Whoever they were is gone now, and all that's left is a monster. And I'm not anymore sorry for taking out monsters than you are, _hunter_."

A cold shiver seized Lincoln. Not because of how cold and callous her words seemed, but because… well, she was right. He was the same. Hell, he was probably worse. She only killed them because she didn't want to hurt people. He killed them because… because he was a hunter. Something he _chose _to do.

"I guess I won't slay you, then. If I did, I'd probably have to kill myself next."

"Oh, cheer up," Lynn said with a sudden laugh, punching Lincoln on his arm. Lincoln cried out in pain. The vampire was clearly unaware of her own strength, because that punch hurt more than Cristina's ax. "You beat the bad guy and made a new friend, who's coincidentally the strongest, toughest, coolest person in the whole wide world. _This girl_," she said, pointing her thumbs at herself.

"So we're friends now?" Lincoln humored her.

"Hey, I'm a vampire and you're a vampire hunter that doesn't want to kill me. As far as I'm concerned, we're about as friendly with each other as The King is with his muffins."

Lincoln chuckled, then stood up. "Well, it's been a pleasure, Lynn, but I think I'm going inside to rest up. Still need to get to The Town tomorrow. I'll go back inside and make myself a decent bed."

"Ooh, can you invite me in? I always wanted to see what it was like inside!"

_It's just a crappy inn, _Lincoln thought. He rolled his eyes, but decided to humor her. He stepped inside, and announced, "I invite you in, Lynn," in a playfully dramatic voice. The vampire zipped past him and started flying around the place, excitedly checking out the paintings and tables and suits or armor lying about with the giddy glee of a toddler in a sweetshop. "Oh, I wanna see the bathrooms! Bet it's real grody in there!"

"Gross, Lynn," said Lincoln as he turned to close the door. He stopped for a moment, though, when he noticed Cristina's body.

It was beginning to dissolve and decay quickly, like most vampire bodies did. Her skin turned a nasty shade of gray, and her fingers slowly exploded into dust. Her full red hair whitened, and in time, nothing was left recognizable save her eyes. Her eyes didn't wither. Instead, they seemed to brim with humanity. Frightful, worried, repentant humanity.

Lincoln sighed. He always hated this part of the job: the part where the monster remembers the person they had once been.

* * *

**A lot of this chapter was based on a dream I had once. There was no kickass sexy Lynn vampire, sadly, but there were wolves in a forest and a murderous innkeeper.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn, in her excitement to explore the inn she had been trying to penetrate for nearly a century, made a lot of noise as she zipped around the place. It was like she was more hummingbird than she was bat. Unfortunately, all her ruckus disturbed Lincoln the entire night, and when he awoke in the morning, his eyes were bleary and his face was sickly. He groaned as he sat up, cursing himself for letting her into the inn. Then, remembering that there was a vampire with him in the building, he reached up to touch his neck and run his fingers on either side. _No blood, no holes, no teeth marks, _he thought.

He smiled. Now he knew he could trust Lynn.

Pulling the heavy wool blanket off his body, the hunter hissed as he got up. His body was sore from all the running and fighting, and the hard ground he slept on didn't help. His muscles complained of pain which he could just barely ignore as he reached for his jacket and put it on, fastening each button into its corresponding hole. Then he wrapped his cyan scarf around his neck, and got ready to meet the day…

After breakfast, of course.

Lynn was already in the pantry, eyeing a piece of dried, salted meat. When she saw Lincoln coming down the stairs for breakfast, she asked him, "Why do you people do this to your meat? Don't you know meat is best when it's raw and bloody?"

"Good morning to you too," he mumbled with his eyes still closed. He bumped his head against a wooden pole, and even though he didn't cry out in pain – he barely felt it, his senses were so numb – the area quickly started to swell. It was clear to Lynn that he was really tired. She had forgotten what it was like to be tired until now. You forgot a lot about being human after a hundred years of not being one…

_Never mind that. What do people do when they're tired? Hmm... ooh, drinks! That's it!_

"Do you like coffee?" Lynn asked. She didn't wait for answer. "I'll make you some coffee."

Lincoln was barely aware of anything as he sat down at the makeshift table. He put his hand on it, then swiftly withdrew it when he felt how _splintery _it was. Cristina really didn't take good care of her things. He sat there as motionless and stiff as a statue until he heard the sound of a cup being put in front of him. A warm smell wafted upwards to his nose, so he forced his eyes open so he could grab the cup and lift it to his mouth. He took a sip of the brown liquid, and his eyes shot open. God_damn_, that was good! Bitter, sure, but good!

He took another sip. It was like pure liquidized energy rushing through his body, igniting every organ to get to work. Now he could finally keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds. He looked over to Lynn, opening his mouth to thank her for the drink… until he noticed something he probably should've noticed before…

Lynn was topless.

"I know what you're gonna say, and before you do, I couldn't find any milk. You're kinda on your own with the crappy taste," she said casually, as if her nipples weren't visible.

Lincoln looked away, blushing with the heat of a thousand fiery phoenixes. "Uh, L-Lynn..."

He pointed vaguely at the direction of her chest, and Lynn looked down to her exposed breasts. They weren't large by any standard, but they were round enough to be recognized as a teenager's. Her areolae were dark, and around them her flesh was speckled with brownish spots, like her face. Her brow furrowed as she looked back to Lincoln, who still couldn't face her. "What? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! What's wrong is that your… your… m-mammaries are out!"

"Oh right!" Lynn exclaimed. That was another human thing she had forgotten: women were supposed to keep their chests covered. Living in the forest with the animals for so long got her used to walking around without a shirt on. Only time she ever put on shirts were when it was night, when it was cold, or when it was a cold night. She was about to turn and get her shirt, when suddenly a teasing little grin grew on her mouth.

"Oh, but Lincoln, I can't believe the first thing you'd notice about me is my chest. How naughty of you."

"That's not my fault!"

Her grin grew wider, more playful and also more evil. "I think you _wanted_ to see them. My little girls. Or… or maybe it isn't the chest you wanted to see. Maybe you wanted to look at my stomach. You got a belly button fetish, Linc?"

"Cease! Cease at once!"

"Alright… b-but I forgot where I put my shirt. And I forgot how to put it on. Can you _pwease_ help me, Linky~?"

"That's it. I'm getting my garlic juice!"

Lincoln and Lynn wasted an hour chasing after each other through the halls of the inn. Lincoln waved his vial of garlic juice around while Lynn floated above him, taunting him and dodging the silvery fluid he flung at her. They only stopped when Lincoln got tuckered out, when all the energy he had gotten from the coffee ebbed from him. He needed a refill.

"So," Lynn said as she put her head through the large hole of her brown jacket, "what's our plan for today?"

"_Our_ plan?"

"Yeah. You do have a plan, right?"

"Yeah, I do. It's the 'our' part that I'm confused about."

"Oh, come on. I saved your life and I got nowhere to go. I wanna tag along," she said. Then she tapped her chin and muttered, "I mean, you're going to The Town. That place was my home growing up. I'd like to see it again."

"I don't think they'd take kindly to a vampire. And even if they did, I don't know if I could bring you along. What use could I get from having you with me?"

"You mean aside from the chance to make history as the first hunter to become friends with a scary ole' vampire?"

Lincoln gave her a dark look, and Lynn rolled her eyes. She put up her hands like she were conceded to him. "Fine, fine. There is one use you get out of me… I could help you find the other vampire."

Suddenly, all the air rushed out of the room. "O-Other vampire?" Lincoln repeated with a gulp.

Lynn nodded, suddenly solemn. She floated closer to him, bringing her face to his. Their noses almost touched, and Lincoln could feel the cold, unnatural air coming from her body and washing over him. It made him shiver. Nature has a way of knowing what is and isn't her own, and so the undead wrongness that was a vampire magnified as her unnatural body invaded his personal space.

"Think about it… you were brought here because of vampire attacks, right? Attacks on people. It wasn't me, I promise you that. I don't like hurting people, and even if I did want to, I couldn't, because no one from The Town has invited me in."

"B-But what about Cristina?"

"Cristina hasn't left this inn for ages. She was too scared of me showing up. She just lay here like a spider, waiting for her victims to come to her. So if it wasn't her and it wasn't me, that means..."

She trailed off, letting Lincoln come to the same unspoken conclusion that she did:

There was third vampire, and it was in The Town itself.

Lincoln shivered again, and he listened to his own breaths as they left his mouth; they were shaky. He suddenly felt fear, for he knew that of the many, many people that lived in The Town, one of them was a bloodthirsty vampire that knew he was only there to slay it. He would be making himself Target #1 for that creature.

His fist clenched, and a bead of sweat trailed his face.

"Which is why you need me. I don't know if you know this, but vampires have the ability to detect each other," Lynn said, tapping her forehead. "We get this feeling that tells us whether one of our own is nearby. I can help you, Linc. I _want_ to help you."

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. He knew the risks of associating with a vampire. Bringing a vampire – man's sworn enemy – into The Town would be a death sentence for both Lynn and himself if anyone found out. It didn't matter whether Lynn was evil or not, they'd stake her all the same and they'd hang him for fraternizing with her. And if he didn't die, he would be disgraced with his organization. All it took was one wrong move, and it was all over.

But then there was something else. He thought about Lynn herself… not as a vampire, but as a person. The more he thought about it, the more he realized she wasn't a threat. She could hide her nature well, and Lincoln knew that she wouldn't hurt a mortal.

He looked into her eyes, at the beautiful amber that filled their centers. Her eyes were sparkling and begging, like a kitten or puppy pleading for food. The more he looked, the more he felt like he couldn't deny her.

"Alright," he finally decided. "Come with me."

She cheered, doing a graceful somersault in the air. "But there's going to be rules," Lincoln quickly followed up with, in a sterner voice, "and the first rule is that your feet stay on the ground. No floating or flying or anything like that once we're inside The Town's walls."

"So you mean I gotta _walk_ everywhere?" Lynn made a face.

"Yep. Just like a normal human."

"Normal humans are dumb," Lynn groaned. "Sometimes I'm glad I'm not one anymore."

* * *

They departed later that morning, though Lincoln started to wish he had waited a little while longer. The noon sun hung high in the sky, blasting the planet underneath it with blazing fire. He ended up taking his jacket off and flinging it over his shoulder. He glanced over at Lynn, who seemed to be doing worse in the heat. Which made sense… she was a vampire after all…

"I thought vampires died in the sunlight."

"Some do. But not the ones around here," Lynn said. "We just get a little weaker and lose some of our powers. Like at nighttime, I can turn into a bat and hypnotize people, but now I'm just like any other human worm baby."

He knew she was lying about her powers; she was just trying to seem cooler. Lincoln felt like she had been an athlete in her human years; she had the physique for it and the showboating bragginess of one as well. But athletes couldn't hypnotize people, and neither could vampires. At least... he thought so...

_If she could hypnotize, she would've hypnotized me into bringing her with me instead of arguing. Yeah, that's it, she's just lying. Yeah... yeah..._

Lincoln cast one last look at the inn behind them, just the give the place some semblance of a farewell, when he noticed something following them. "Lynn," he uttered briskly, then spun in place as he reached for his pistol and loaded it with a silver bullet. Lynn glanced to where he was looking, and widened her eyes with horror.

There was a werewolf behind them.

The beast was large and had dark black fur, but what struck Lincoln the most was its face; there were burns and scars on it, like someone had fought it off once with fire. Its tongue rolled out of its mouth as it panted. The tongue, rather than pink, was green from all the moss and fungus that infected it. Lincoln's face twitched with disgust, though he didn't dare look away.

The werewolf stared the vampire and the hunter down for a little while. Nobody moved. Lynn and Lincoln knew that all it would take is one howl for a pack of monsters to descend on them and tear them to shreds or, even worse, turn them into werewolves. The werewolf, however, also knew its place. It knew that humans were dangerous when they had shiny metal things in their hands, and that vampires were _always_ dangerous.

A whimper went through the air, and Lincoln found his eyes going down to the werewolf's leg. There was a pup standing by the older beast, blinking its small eyes. That made Lincoln's heart beat. Werewolves were a sterile race of creature that could only reproduce by biting and spreading their curse. Which meant that… that the pup was a human child that had been bitten and turned.

The snowy hunter felt his stomach turn.

"Lincoln… I think that's a parent and kid," Lynn whispered to him. "If we just back away slowly, it won't bother us."

"Are you sure?"

"Werewolves hate to attack vampires. They always run away from us," Lynn growled, "but they also throw every rule out the window if they think their young are in danger. Werewolves will kill a thousand of their own just to save one pup. So if we back away slowly, it'll remember the rules about leaving us alone, and we can be on our way."

Lincoln nodded. "Alright. Sounds like a plan."

The pair took a step backwards. And then another. And then another. They backed away slowly, though they never turned around for a second. They kept their eyes glued to the werewolves, and Lincoln cocked the hammer of his weapon and kept his finger on the trigger. One wrong move from the big scarred werewolf, and he would shoot it dead.

Luckily, it didn't come to that. The larger werewolf blinked its glowing yellow eyes, then growled at the younger one. The two walked back into the forest, disappearing into the shadowy vegetation. Lincoln didn't realize he was holding his breath until their tails vanished from his sight.

He turned to Lynn, and let out a shaky sigh. "Let's get to The Town sooner rather than later."

Lynn nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

By the time they arrived at the borders of The Town, dusk had begun to settle, and hints of twilight were poking out over the horizon. The last rays of sunlight illuminated Lincoln and Lynn's way as they trudged along the path. Broken fence posts were littered along the pathway, and it all led up to a tall wooden gate. Two guards stood in front, torches clutched in their hands, and a small stone statue of Christ stood by them, protecting them as they protected The Town.

"Halt!" One of the called as he saw Lincoln and Lynn approach. She flinched, but Lincoln just stood calmly in front of them. "Who are you, and what is your business here?"

Lincoln smirked. It was his time to shine.

"My name is Lincoln Abraham," the white haired boy said, puffing out his chest and pounding it, "and I'm a hunter, trained and true, to wield the weapons of God against the forces of darkness. Monsters tremble at my name, and-"

"Got it. You're the hunting boy that got called in. That's all we needed to know."

Lincoln felt himself deflate. He had spent so long working on that speech. He was going to sound so cool, and every girl in the village was supposed to swoon, and the vampire was going to fall at his feet and scream _"Take me to prison, Lincoln, just don't kill meeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Lynn snickered when she noticed the defeated look on her friend's face, and the other guard turned to her and regarded her coldly. "And who are you?" he asked. His tone was much chillier than the other guard. Lynn found herself gulping and tried to say something, but all that came out was a little squeak.

"This is Lynn. She's, uh… she's my assistant," Lincoln said.

"Assistant?" The guard's mouth formed the word like it was distasteful.

"Yessir. You can't expect a hunter to fight vampires and trolls by himself, do you? No, just as the ordinary hunter brings with him a dog, I bring with me… a Lynn."

The guard stared at her, and Lynn wasn't sure if he had bought the lie or not. His eyes squinted at her, as if he were attempting to look into her soul (do vampires have souls?). His mouth turned and twisted, but eventually, he gave up and shook his head. He put out his hand, gloved in leather and metal. "Do you have any papers?"

Lincoln reached into his front pocket, and pulled out a paper stamped with a sword and a cross. That seemed to satisfy the guard, who told him he could enter.

"And what about me?" said Lynn. "Do I have permission to enter?"

"Sure. You have permission to enter."

It was with those words that a bright, burning fire roared into Lynn's chest. Metaphorically, of course, but you never know with vampires. Her face lit up in a smile so happy and beautiful that Lincoln found himself infected with a similar smile. "I-I can't believe it," she said softly as she took her first step forward, "I'm finally back home."

"Back home?" grunted the first guard. "You lived here before?"

Lynn ignored him, and tentatively took her first step within the wall. She let her foot hover just above the ground, apprehensive about actually taking a step inside. It had… it had just been so long, and she wanted to savor the moment. She looked up at Lincoln, her warm smile still on her face, and he nodded at her. "Take your time," he affirmed to her.

She nodded, took a deep breath, braced herself… and then touched the ground.

Nothing. She didn't burst into flames or feel herself get thrown out by an invisible force field… she was in now. She was home. She was finally home.

"_I'm back..._"

She had to blink to hold back the tears. She could cry when no one was looking. She doubted Lincoln would joke about her tearing up at such a moment, but she hated to cry and seem weak in front of others. Always did, always would.

She took her next few steps forward, and finally found herself back at Lincoln's side. He was smiling warmly at her, like a father watching his daughter take her first steps upright in life. Lynn punched his shoulder to make him stop. "Ow!" he complained, rubbing his arm. "What the hell?"

"Force of habit," she sang lightly.

Lincoln scowled, but shook his head and ultimately dismissed it. This was a triumphant moment: he had _finally_ reached The Town. A warm breeze of confidence swirled around him as he looked around at his claimed destination.

It didn't surprise Lincoln that The Town was a medium-sized town. It lay on the edge of the nation's borders, so it couldn't be too big or too small. Too big, and there would be too many buildings for the population to use. Too small, and there wouldn't be enough. The people that came out here weren't many when compared to the central cities or even the trading port towns, but they were enough to form a functioning society. They had nowhere else to turn to, after all.

The people who saw were diverse: men and women, whites and browns, Christians and heretics; each with their own unique occupation. Hell, at one point, Lincoln thought he saw a gnome. Gnomes, and other humanoid-but-still-not-human races, were unheard of where he came from.

The buildings were rudimentary, made with wood and stone and hay. They didn't seem badly built, though, and Lincoln could recognize everything he passed by. _That's the church, _he thought as he passed by a tall white building with a cross hanging above the door. _That's the armory, _he thought as he passed by a sturdy stone building, crumbling at the edges, with a long battleaxe lying at its side. _And that's a clothing store, and that's a marketplace, and that's a library, and that's an inn, and that's…_

"…the Leader's home."

It was a house built on a slope, with cracked cobblestone steps leading to the entrance. The door stood ominously at the top, painted with brown and red. While the other buildings had been mostly even, this one wasn't, with a sloping roof that seemed like it would slip off the side and into the watery moat that surrounded the home. Lincoln looked down into the waters, and he could see _something_ swimming down there. He shook, and read the sign by the gate.

DO NOT FEED THE LEVIATHAN, it declared.

"Is… is that really a Leviathan down there?" Lynn asked Lincoln. He could guess now that this was a recent addition to her hometown.

In any case, he shook his head. "I don't think so," he muttered. "Leviathans are ancient beasts. They've been around longer than humans and even the angels, according to some legends. I highly doubt a place like this (no offense) would be the first to domesticate one. It's probably just a regular sea monster."

"Oh, that's a relief."

Lincoln didn't detect the sarcastic edge in her words.

His boots pressed into the stone steps as he ascended them, Lynn following shortly after. They were perfectly dry, so Lincoln wondered why there were plants growing in some of the cracks. He supposed they must've just had rain. He had to be careful not to slip.

When he reached the door, he gave a cautious look to the sky. The moon was visible by now, and the purple colors had now darkened into a void black. He wondered if it was too late to talk to the village's leader, and whether they should just turn back and find a room at the inn and bother him tomorrow…

Lynn banged on the door, clearly having no qualms about what time it was. "Open up!… please." She latched the last word on at the last second when she noticed Lincoln's frown.

The door opened, and a young girl stared at them with blank eyes. Her face read of apathy, and the large glasses she wore on the bridge of her nose didn't help the cold look. Her hair was brown and messy (_mousy_, as Lincoln's mother would call it) and it gave the impression of bald spots in some places. She was wearing a sweater that looked like it was knit by a nanny. Overall, she couldn't have been older than twelve.

"May I help you?" Her tone indicated that she would rather do anything but, and Lincoln noticed that she had a lisp.

"Uh yeah, you can. Um, we're here to speak to the one in charge. We're hunters."

"So you understand this is a politically significant place, and yet you bang on the door like animals?"

"Sorry. That was my assistant. She, uh, doesn't know better."

He could feel Lynn scowling behind his back, but he didn't care.

The girl with the messy hair sighed, then opened the doors for them. She stepped to the side, and beckoned them in with no enthusiasm. "Come inside," she said.

_Very hospitable, _Lincoln grumbled in his thoughts.

Messy-hair led Lincoln and Lynn to the center of the building, where a grand throne had been erected. It was a tall wooden chair, though the wood shone from its polish. On the seat of the chair was a dark purple cloth, likely used for cushioning and design. Surrounding the chair were candles that burned brightly, and from their fires rose thin gray lines of smoke. Lincoln breathed it in. _Incense, _he realized.

"Wait here. I shall bring out my father," Messy-hair told the duo.

"Her father?" Lynn said when she left. "Linc, I think that girl is the princess of this place."

"Princess?" Lincoln frowned. She didn't look like any princess he had ever seen. Granted, he had never seen a princess outside of a book, but hey, those books were accurate! Princesses were supposed to have long flowing hair, the silkiest smooth skin imaginable, and elegant white clothing with veiled crowns above their heads. That was supposed to be the rule, whether the princess was English or French or even African. Yet here was a princess with messy hair, glasses, and the same clothes you'd find on a minor noble with overbearing grandparents.

_This place is really weird._

He heard steps coming from the door that the… _princess_ left from. She reappeared, still wearing a look of superior haughtiness that Lincoln now recognized as that of the nobility, and with her was someone who Lincoln presumed was the leader of The Town. And, of course, much to Lincoln's dismay, he wasn't a cool three-eyed Jew. He was a boring normal guy.

_Boo! I want my money back!_

He still carried a powerful, overbearing presence, though, so Lincoln quickly straightened up out of respect. The hairs on his head were graying, but with a strong black cutting through the paleness. The man carried himself with dignity, and his eyes turned to Lincoln and Lynn with a sharpness that reminded Lincoln of a hawk. His clothes, unlike his daughter's, were graceful and told a story of wealth. It was a long, flowing robe of white, with a lined pattern of purple and gold flowing along the sleeves like rivers of pigment. Atop his head was no crown or hat, but he didn't need one: his aura told the world that he was the leader.

Lincoln didn't know if he should kneel or not, and suddenly felt very awkward for it.

The man took his place on the chair, and let out a hearty sigh. "This chair," he said in a slow, regal voice, "has never felt comfortable. It… pinches me every time I sit on it. I've never had it mended by a carpenter, though, for the pain reminds me that if someone like me can be hurt, then how must the people I rule over be hurting? It reminds me that the power I wield isn't meant for my own leisure, but meant to serve those beneath me."

His eyes then narrowed at Lincoln, who shuddered. "The same, I imagine, applies to you hunters. You have power to fight monsters… I hope you wield it not for personal wealth or glory, but for the masses."

Lincoln's breaths were stunned. A noble that actually understood his cause? A noble that actually cared about the people beneath him? That was... unusual.

The man smiled, bringing to Lincoln's mind the image of Saint Nicholas. "I insist that, before we go any further, you call me by the name I was given, not the title I was tossed. My name is Kotaro. And my daughter, the pearl of my eye, is Lisa."

"Hello," she chirped dully, waving her hand.

"M-My name is Lincoln Abraham, and the girl with me is Lynn," said Lincoln.

"Is she your sister?" Kotaro asked.

Lincoln shook his head. "She's my assistant. She's not my sister."

"I see… well, I'm sure you know the details of why I summoned you both here..."

Lincoln nodded. Lynn watched as his face turned– hardened, that was the right word. Come to think of it, she noticed that about him; normally, he had a soft and dorky expression like an awkward kid, but when it came to matters about hunting monsters, he seemed more like a gruff veteran. She could only imagine the fear and toughness that, paradoxically, came together with it.

"I do. I know that your part of the kingdom has gone long without a hunter present, and that vacuum has drawn the attention of the dark races. Now your people are besieged by a sanguine threat… I believe the kill count is seven?"

"Fourteen, as of last night," Kotaro muttered.

"Fourteen?" Lincoln gasped. He quickly regained himself and said, "I will pour all of my energies into finding this vampire and eliminating them. I promise you that."

Kotaro nodded. "Your expenses will be paid by my government, of course. You will be treated as guards, though not subject to the same regulations that bind them. Unfortunately, the room we had been preparing for you has come under a nasty infestation of spiders, something which I apologize to you two for. I will ask that, for now, you seek shelter at the inn."

"It's no problem at all. The inn is a good place to find suspects, as well as get to know the townsfolk."

They discussed a few more matters, but at this point, Lynn had completely dazed off. The only thing she could really focus on – besides her own daydreams – was Lincoln's expression as he talked to Kotaro. The boy looked like he was in love. Lynn knew humans had a bad habit of getting infatuated with political figures that talk nice and fancy. Sure, Kotaro _seemed_ like he had a good thing going, but Lynn knew that he was guilty of something. He had to be; they all were!

_Whatever he is, Lynn, at least he isn't like _you.

A vampire. At least he wasn't a vampire.

Eventually Lynn was pulled out of her thoughts when Lincoln tapped her shoulder and told her it was time to go. Lisa led the two of them out, and even when they got outside, her new human friend still had the dazzled look on his face as he recounted every single thing he liked about Kotaro. "He's running this place really well," he gushed. "They barely use money here, you know that? The local government pays for a lot of stuff, so there are no homeless people, and no one starves. Isn't that really cool?"

"Yeah, it is really cool. I just hope the government is going to pay for the romantic dinner you clearly want to take him on."

Lincoln's face fell. "Hey, I just like how he runs things. Compared to how it was back home, this place is a bastion of freedom and health."

"He's a ruler. As far as I'm concerned, they all suck."

Lincoln frowned. He swayed awkwardly in place, like he had something on his mind that he wanted to say, but didn't because he felt it would offend her. It was clear as day to her, so she asked, "You have something you want to say?" in a snappy tone.

"No, nothing. Well..." He sighed. "Lynn, does this have anything to do with… well, you've lived in this place before, when his great-grandfather was in charge... and... is this about your past? W-With his great-grandfather?"

Lynn blinked confusedly, then realized he might be onto something.

Kotaro's ancestor was the one that banished her from her home, after all.

* * *

**I wanted to make the Leader Lynn Sr., but I realized quickly that that wasn't an option unless I gave him a distinct name from our main character Lynn, and there was no way I was going to call him Lynnard the whole time. I decided Kotaro would be better in the long run. Between this and that They Have My Daughters fic I wrote ages ago, I'm really becoming the Kotaro guy, huh? -_-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fair warning, this chapter is overflowing with references. See if you can get them all. If you do, you win a heaping load of nothing!**

**LiteralTrash001/The Great Fossil King: Lori appears in this chapter, matter-of-fact, so werewolf-ing her is a no-go.**

**anonymous789: Now that you bring it up, an adaptation of Salem's Lot with the Loud characters would be really awesome. Especially given how easy the title can be parodied. "Salem's Loud." The story would also be pretty easy to adapt, so someone needs to get on that!**

* * *

Lynn had joked about the smitten eyes Lincoln gave Kotaro, but those were _nothing_ compared to the lovestruck eyes he gave to the young woman behind the counter of the inn.

The inn itself was a bustling yet cozy place. Tables were strewn about semi-symmetrically, and tankards of rum, beer, and other alcohols (as well as water for those who treasured the gift of thought) were scattered on their surfaces. The occasional rough shout of "ANOTHER!" echoed though the air from time to time, each time followed by cheers and howls. Lit torches gave off an orange glow that illuminated the patrons, who ranged from unremarkable human peasantry to armored orcs with long black ponytails and red tattoo markings criss-crossing their faces. Lincoln's gaze shot past all the interesting sights and fell right on the lovely young lady who poured drinks for the thirsty denizens of her bar.

The woman was blonde, with her hair cut short so that it stopped at the nape of her neck. Her eyes were painted, and her fine body was wrapped in a surprisingly clean blue-and-white dress. Her only displeasing feature was the scowl she wore, but given that she was looking at a passed out old man with ooze dripping from his mouth, it was justified.

Lincoln licked his hand, smoothed his hair, and walked over to the counter just as the blonde pushed the old man to the floor. She looked at him, instinctively recognized the cocky, self-assured look in Lincoln's eyes, and groaned.

"Hey, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Did it hurt when you rose out of Hell and bumped your head against the Earth's crust?"

"I think you got your pick-up lines messed up."

"Did I? Did I really? Or am I just complimenting your magical beauty, you succubus you..."

Lincoln purred seductively, and Lynn finally understood what people meant when they said they felt "second hand shame." He was making an ass of himself, and while Lynn felt like she should've been enjoying it, she couldn't.

It. Was. So. BAD!

"Hey Lori, can I get a refill over here?!" someone called from the back.

"Lori… that's a beautiful name," Lincoln murmured softly.

"It is," said an olive-skinned man with slick black hair and a green vest. He approached Lori from behind the bar, and draped his arm on her shoulder. "Lori is a really beautiful name for _my fiancee_."

"Y-Your fiancee?"

His tone was so distraught and destroyed that Lynn reversed her previous position. _Now_ she could enjoy it.

She had to bite back a wicked smile as Lincoln returned to her, his head hung in shame. "Uh… they said we can take a room upstairs. On the right. Lori said that. Her and her… fiancee..."

His lip quivered like he was about to cry, and Lynn patted his shoulder sympathetically. "There, there. You'll find someone eventually," she said to him. Perhaps it was an unconscious action, but she preened a stray strand of hair as she said that.

"I guess," he sighed.

"Alright, I can see you're all bummed out, so I know what you need. Take a seat, Linc-O, I'll be back with some good liver poison."

She walked away from him, practically skipping, her long brown ponytail swinging from side to side like the pendulum of a clock. Lincoln huffed an annoyed breath, and slapped his cheeks. "Come on, get back in it," he whispered to himself. Sure, it was embarrassing, but as long as he never spoke to Lori or her (ugh) fiancee he wouldn't have to relive it.

More importantly, he needed to scan his position. Disappointed and embarrassed as he was, he never forgot the golden rule for new, unfamiliar setting: a hunter never walks into an establishment without a clear way out. His eyes shot from wall to wall, and he noted five potential exit points in case of a sudden Deadite outbreak.

As he looked across the room, he also took note of some of the other patrons. The room was packed with strange people he probably never would have seen back home. For example, in the corner, a long-haired blonde woman was laughing heartily at a joke told to her by a pale brunette with an owl. Besides them was a window, where an elf girl with purplish skin glanced worriedly at a binding on her wrist in the moonlight. Next to her were two Orientals, an old man and a young teenager with a burned face. The old man sipped his tea calmly while the scarred boy ranted in their native language, occasionally slipping in words like "honor" and "revenge" in the common tongue.

It was an interesting place. Lincoln found himself warming to it.

"Alright, I got you some wine," Lynn said, slamming two tin cups on the table and knocking Lincoln violently out of his thoughts. "I figured that you churchie types like your wine and all."

"Is it red wine or white wine?"

"Red."

"Then yeah, I'll drink that," he said. He grabed the cup by its handle and took a sip. The wine tasted a little different than what he was used to, but he still enjoyed it. He pointed at her cup, and asked, "What did you get?"

A thin smile grew on Lynn's lips. "A Bloody Mary…"

* * *

Once Lincoln and Lynn finished their drinks, they hobbled up the stairs with red blushes on their faces, and hiccups echoing from their mouths. Once they reached the door to the room they had rented from Lori, Lincoln reached into his pocket and pulled out its key. He fumbled with it, jabbing at the doorway as he tried to insert it into the keyhole, until Lynn giggled and said, "L-Let me dewit." She did much the same, and the two of them giggled at their own ineptness.

"Do you two need help with that?"

Both Lynn and Lincoln looked to the side with dumb expressions. The person that had asked the question was a woman that was slightly older than both of them. She wore a long yellow gown with a flower at her chest. Her hair was brown, but a lighter shade of brown than Lynn's, and she wore it in a ponytail just like the vampire. Her teeth were crooked as well, but other than that, she was fairly attractive.

_Pretty lady wants key, _Lincoln's intoxicated brain processed. He tapped Lynn's shoulder repeatedly, and when she looked at him, he pointed at the girl in yellow. "Uh… gibe her the key."

"Ha. You said 'gibe.'"

She "gabe" the other girl the key, and she stuffed it into the keyhole and unlocked it for the drunk duo. "There we go. As you can see, teamwork is the _key_ to getting things done."

The girl chuckled at her own joke, brushing a fake tear from her eye. The nuance of her pun went over Lynn and Linc's intoxicated heads, so she stopped laughing and opted to introduce herself. "Well, my name is Luan. I'm in the room right next to you. Guess that makes us neighbors for now."

"We're, uh, only here for, uh, a night."

"What a coincidence… this is my last night here too! We should check out together... a-and hang out sometime. I mean, I don't usually get to hang out with people my age. O-Only if you want to of course. If not, then f-forget I said anything!"

She waited for a response, but didn't get one. Lynn was teetering and right on the verge of passing out right there in the hall, and Lincoln looked at her with the reddest eyes she had ever seen in her life. She would've made a pun, but it clearly wasn't the time. "I'll leave you two alone for now. Good night. And good luck with the hangovers tomorrow."

Luan went back into her room, and Lincoln and Lynn walked into their room like shuffling, shambling zombies. Lynn closed the door behind her, unfortunately forgetting her strength and slamming it so hard it nearly broke off. The two were too tired to change into nightwear, so they just climbed into bed together with their clothes and weapons still strapped to their bodies, closed their eyes, and fell asleep…

* * *

When Lincoln woke up, his nostrils were hit by the putrid smell of stale alcohol on someone's breath. His nose crinkled fiercely, and his eyes shot open to see Lynn's sleeping face, just inches away from his own.

_Oh... OH!_

He nearly cried out in shock, but stopped himself. He didn't want to disturb her. Her breaths were surprisingly soft, and her chest barely heaved as she inhaled and exhaled. Being so close to her face, Lincoln finally got a chance to realize how surprisingly feminine she was up close. Her attitude and talk was all uncouth and energetic, but asleep, she seemed like a whole different person. Her cheeks, blushing red, were round enough to be considered "cute," and she had the most perfect nose to boop. Her eyelashes were long and pretty as well. Small details, sure, but those were what made up the bigger picture. Even the sharp fang that poked a little past her lip was adorable in this light.

Then her eyes shot open, and they narrowed in on the Lincoln that was watching her sleep.

They looked at each other for one, long, tense moment.

"Lincoln, we're both adults here… I think, at least. But the point is that we don't have to make a big fuss about this. You're a guy, I'm a girl, we slept in the same bed, but it's okay. Let's just get up and start our day without making this awkward. Okay?"

Lincoln nodded. Sounded like a good deal.

They both stepped out of their room, and Lincoln locked the door behind him. He handed the key back to Lynn, and told her he was going to wait outside. He exited the choking air of the tavern below the inn into the fresh morning air outside. It filled him with a wonderful feeling – almost enough to ward off the pain of the hangover that was pounding at his skull. He tried to distract himself by looking over at some posters hanging from a board. One of the posters was a WANTED poster, displaying the visage of mass criminal Harry Potter, a warlock with a cult of devotees that viewed him as the Chosen One and everyone that wasn't them as "Death Eaters." _I hope they catch the prick, _Lincoln thought. _Him and his girlfriend Hermione. Though she might be harder to find since she's always changing her skin color._

"Hey," said Lynn, suddenly appearing behind him. Lincoln gasped and jumped, and Lynn rolled her eyes. "Relax, you pussy. You look like a vampire's just snuck up on you. Oh, wait… uh, you look like a ghost's just snuck up on you."

"Whatever," he growled. Then a thought occurred to him, and he looked at Lynn curiously. "Hey, Lynn, do you feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Not really. What kinda 'something' are we talking about here?"

"I don't know… maybe it's a someone instead of a something..."

That was the moment when Luan decided to make her grand reappearance by stumbling out of the inn. Lincoln's eyes locked on and he pointed a finger at her. "You!" he shouted.

"Yep, me." Luan beamed.

Lynn looked puzzled. "Oh yeah, you. Um, since we all know who you are, this might be weird to ask, but let's _suppose_ one of us doesn't know who you are… who are you again?"

"The name's Luan. I'm a comedienne. I'm part-Italian. I… am also a woman."

"You need to work on your rhyming."

"It rhymed, so it counts! But never mind that bit of slam poetry. I'd like to hear from you two; who are you two? I didn't catch your names last night when I saved you from sleeping in the hallway like stray cats."

"Oh, right," Lincoln said. "Names. Well, my name is Lincoln Abraham, and my assistant here is the bane of my existence, Lynn. We're hunters, here on a mission to stop the vampire that's been terrorizing your town."

"Hunters, huh? Hmm..." Luan muttered in thought. Her eyes turned to a tall building that was close by, and she pointed at it. "I don't know much about how to stop a vampire, but I think the best place to find out anything is over there at the library. They've got reports on some the attacks, if that helps."

"It does. Believe me, it does," Lincoln said. He reached over and shook her head, a grateful smile on his face. "Thank you, Luan."

"It's no problem for me. Just another problem that's now in the _books_."

Lincoln laughed weakly, more out of politeness and gratitude than anything. Lynn didn't feel like she owed Luan that much, so she stayed silent. Lincoln looked at her, and said, "Alright, guess we should be going now."

"Nah. You go by yourself. Books are lame," Lynn scowled. She stuck out her tongue in disgust, but quickly stuffed it back in her mouth when she realized how long and forked it was. She looked back at Luan worriedly, but the other girl thankfully didn't seem to notice. An idea occurred to Lynn, and she stepped closer to Luan. "I think I'll spend the day with our new friend here instead. You don't mind that, do you Liby?"

"Luan," she corrected tersely.

"Right. So yes or no?"

Luan thought about it for a moment, before ultimately shrugging. "Sure. It'll be fun to hang out with a girl my age for once. Most of the time I'm entertaining the sick, old, and dying to lighten their spirits. I like that they laugh at my jokes and all, but it's nice to be with someone that isn't a hundred years old or straddling the border of life and death."

_Oh honey, if only you knew, _both Lincoln and Lynn thought.

He stayed put as he watched Lynn and Luan walk away. The two immediately struck up a hefty talk. Lincoln noticed that Lynn waved her hands around a lot as she spoke, and Luan had a habit of stopping in the middle of a conversation and breaking into laughter. He smiled lightly. It was good to see a vampire making friends.

_Maybe they aren't so bad after all…_

Then he remembered his mission, and his warmth faded. Lynn might've been good, but Cristina wasn't, and the one that was still out there, hurting The Town with their presence, was probably worse. Say what you will about the false nun - at least she never actively chased after her targets and made messes of their corpses.

It needed to be stopped, at any cost.

But before the action came the build-up. And build-up, in Lincoln's line of work, was research.

It comes as a surprise to many to learn that research is one of the main classes taught at hunter academies. It's considered more important than the classes on knife-wielding and identifying which plants are capable of felling werewolves (wolfsbane, in case you're wondering). A hunter needed to be able to find as much useful information in as short a time as possible, and Lincoln was well-equipped with the skills to do so. And, lucky for him, he already had a massive appreciation for reading. Other trainees groaned when they were given reading to do, but Lincoln _relished_ every sentence.

When he stood in front of the strong wooden door of the library, he felt a rush of respect and awe, like a devout priest at the door of their church. Lincoln didn't know if he should knock or just walk in, so he awkwardly did both; tapping his fist on the door and walking inside without waiting for a response.

It wasn't a big library, which didn't surprise Lincoln considering the size of The Town (if anything, he was surprised that a place so far from The Kingdom's literary centers even had a library). There were six tables in the center, arranged neatly, and some people were reading on them. Lincoln walked past them and looked around in awe as he saw tall bookshelves after tall bookshelves, all spread around him. They towered over him, and the multicolored tomes they held made them seem less like shelves and more like rainbows… reading rainbows, if you will…

He arrived at the main desk, where a girl slightly younger than him sat. She seemed less like a flesh-and-blood person and more like a sketch from an artist's book, because everything about her was black and white. Her skin was paler than paper, but her long hair and longer dress were pitch black.

She looked up at him, and Lincoln saw that her eyes were obscured behind bangs. She gasped lightly, and suddenly, there was color on her. A scarlet shade of red popped onto her cheeks, as if an invisible artist had come and mistaken her white cheek for a canvas, and decided to paint a blush on it.

"W-Welcome to the library, sir," she said in a shaky, uneven voice that was both devoid and full of emotion. "How may I assist you? I'm very willing to assist you, you know. I mean, as a librarian, though if you wanted me to assist you outside the library as a girl… I mean… sigh..."

"I'll take over from here, Lucy," said another girl that materialized behind the one named Lucy. Lucy nodded shamefully, and got up to walk away, though Lincoln noticed that she only ducked behind a bookshelf and starting staring at him. The other girl snapped her finger, drawing Lincoln's attention back to her. Much like Lucy, this girl had dark hair and pale skin, though she was taller and let one of her eyes show. Lincoln couldn't help but think of the extinct cyclops.

Of course, there was never a cyclops that ran a library.

"My name is Haiku, the librarian. That other girl is Lucy, my younger sister. Please forgive her, she's sometimes uncomfortable around men she finds attr- I mean, she's sometimes uncomfortable around men."

Lincoln caught what she was about to say. Lucy was uncomfortable around him because she thought he was_ attractive_. His face pinkened a little; he felt both flattered and mortified.

"My name's Lincoln," he said after shaking his head, "and I'm here on hunter business."

"Hunter business? May I ask to see some identification?"

"Isn't the silver sword on my back identification enough?"

"Fair point," she conceded. "Well, I can loan you many books on magical creatures, except for the one on foxdeer. The little girl with the blue hair over there is reading it."

"I'm actually not here for a book about monsters. I'm here because… well, I'm wondering if you have some records on the recent vampire killings."

Haiku's visible eye widened. She slammed her palms on the desk loudly and leaned in closer to Lincoln. "That's classified material," she hissed at him. "Do you know how much trouble I would get into if I let just anyone have it?"

"I'm not just anyone, though… I'm a hunter. The Leader of this township gave me the same authority as a guard, if not more. So I think you're allowed to show them to me. Unless you're saying Kotaro hired me to randomly swing my sword at people and hope that one of them bursts into dust."

The edges of Haiku's mouth twitched. Clearly that image entertained her sense of humor. _Creepy, _Lincoln thought.

She glanced from side to side, and looked over at the few people reading in front of her. She nodded at him. "Follow me," she said.

He followed her as she led him to a small door, hidden behind an especially thick bookshelf. Haiku pushed it to the side with heaving force, then opened it with a coppery key that she pulled out of her breast pocket. The door creakily swung open, and Lincoln followed her downwards into the depths below.

Unlike the rest of the library, which was warm and comfortable and inviting, this place was cold. The rocks were jagged, and both stalactites and stalagmites jutted from the ceiling and the floor. It was bathed in a greenish color, like they were at an underground water source, but curiously there was no water to be found. All there was was a small stone table and a few wooden chests surrounding it.

"Forgive me for dragging you down here, but this is the only place where secretive documents are allowed to be read."

"Why?" he asked dumbly.

"For many, many reasons. But the one reason most relevant to you right now is that I'm aware that the vampire has to be someone in this town. And I also am aware that vampires possess deep intelligence, so it would likely know that it should destroy any detailed account of its existence and crimes to make investigations harder. So I've hidden the papers relating to those gruesome cases here. Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh yeah, I am," Lincoln said.

He hadn't really been, though. The moment Haiku claimed that vampires possessed "deep intelligence" his mind wandered to Lynn. He tried to imagine Lynn as possessing anything close to intelligence – giving her a pair of glasses and a red sweater vest in his imagination – but it didn't work. It seemed like Lynn was single-highhandedly taking a warhammer to every vampire stereotype there was.

_Good for her. Stereotypes are dumb. Almost as dumb as she is._

He snickered cruelly.

Haiku seated Lincoln at the solid table. It hurt him to sit on it: the seat was as erose as the cave walls that surrounded them. She then went over to one of the chests and opened it with a different key. She bent over as she gathered the scrolls and papers in her hands, and Lincoln couldn't help but take a long glance at her wiggling butt. She then stood up, plopped several pages on the table in front of him, excused herself, and went back up the stairs.

"I should've asked her for some water," Lincoln ruefully noted when he heard the door closing.

No more time to waste, though. Lincoln pulled out his own small book for note-taking, and quickly scanned over the pages. As she had promised, they were all records of the attacks. Every single one. The white-haired hunter took a minute or so to organize the attacks in chronological order. When he was finished, he began reading about the first attack. "While there were previous cases of cattle and sheep being found drained of blood," he read aloud, "the first time the public consciousness became fully aware of a vampire in their midst was with the murder of a young Lucille Harker, aged twenty two..."

Lincoln took careful notes of the physical description of the unfortunate Lucille. He also jotted down notes on her upbringing, her faith, her occupation, the estimated time of death, the time when the body was found, and the place where her corpse had been found. Not that there was much of a corpse to find. According to the record, she was discovered by two farmers one early morning that set out to pick apples from their tree. There they found her head, arms, and legs all torn off from the body and impaled on five sharp branches. Her limbless, molested body was on the hard ground below, feeding the tree's root what little blood she had left. Lincoln frowned deeply, and started to feel queasy as he imagined a lone head suspended in the air by a branch penetrating the mouth.

It was absolutely disgusting and unnecessary.

_It really is unnecessary... hmm..._

It struck Lincoln as odd that a vampire would decapitate and de-limb their victim. They usually just drank from the neck and left the body there. Perhaps the vampire was planning on saving her other body parts for later, like a squirrel packing away their nuts for the winter. Or maybe it was just a sadist. He found both options repellent.

He pushed the papers detailing poor Lucille Harker away, and reached for the scrolls detailing the second attack, bracing himself for whatever horrors he would find inked on them…

* * *

Nearly an hour into his research, the door above opened again. The hunter looked up from the paper, his eyes seeking any sort of reprieve from the evil deeds he was forced to study. He had expected to see Haiku, but was surprised to see her younger sister Lucy coming down the steps instead. There was something in her hands, but Lincoln couldn't see it that well. It seemed cylindrical.

With her the hem of her dress covering her feet, Lucy seemed to glide down the stairs with the floating grace of a beautiful phantom. Her skin seemed to glow in the light of the room, and as she walked, her black bangs swayed from side to side, revealing her eyes momentarily. They were like flecks of pure silver.

Soon, she was standing before him, on the other side of the table. Her bottom lip disappeared into her mouth, and hints of blush covered her face. She held out her hands, and Lincoln finally realized what it was she was holding.

It was a glass of water.

The clear glass seemed frosty. Beads of perspiration rolled down, a testament to its coldness. Lincoln licked the roof of his mouth, only now remembering how thirsty he was.

"I… I brought this. I thought you'd want something to drink," she said. Her voice was low, but strangely enchanting.

Lincoln smiled at her. He took the cup from her hands, and his fingers momentarily touched hers. A brisk shiver ran up her arms. "Thank you," he said, and Lucy's entire body quivered.

"I figured you were a hunter, you know," she then blurted. "I saw the sword on your back. Only hunters carry around silver swords. Knights and mercenaries prefer iron and steel."

"How'd you know it's silver? It's sheathed in a scabbard."

"Your scabbard is torn in a few places."

He frowned, and flipped the leather scabbard of his blade onto the front side of his body. She was right; there were holes and what seemed like insect bites all over it, and the silvery tip of the blade cut through the bottom. "Aw, man," Lincoln groaned, and Lucy had to stifle a laugh. He flipped his sword back over to his backside, and regarded the girl with new, curious eyes. "You don't really strike me as the type that would be interested in hunting."

"I'm more interested in monsters, truthfully. I find them fascinating."

"If they are, I haven't noticed. Hard for me to find them fascinating when they're trying to rip out my throat."

Lucy shrugged. "Of all the monsters you've ever met, can you truly say that there isn't one that's intrigued you?"

He couldn't. His mind brought up an image of Lynn, baring her saber-like teeth, but it seemed less threatening when she did it. When she showed off her fangs, it was playful, friendly… maybe even a bit flirty…

Of course, he wasn't about to tell Lucy about how his assistant is a vampire, so he just shrugged vaguely in non-answer.

She sat down in front of him, and her gaze went to the papers scattered in front of him. "Are these the records of the vampire attacks?" she asked him. He nodded, and she breathed out a sigh. "Sigh. Haiku would never let me touch them. She says that if I want morbid reading, I should stick to fiction. As if I'm that disrespectful of the dead."

"She strikes me as the type that wants to do her duties as a librarian. I can respect that."

Lincoln didn't notice the dark shadow that crossed Lucy's face. There were hints of jealousy in that look. "Maybe so, but I'm a librarian as well. I should have access to what she has. Perhaps I could even help."

"If you want to help someone, maybe you should help me right now," Lincoln chuckled. A burst of red on her cheeks, and Lucy was nodding like a mad woman. He smiled wanly, before his expression turned serious. "I assume you knew some of the people who were… attacked, given that you live here, so I want to ask you if there's any connection between them. Anything at all, no matter how small it may seem."

Lucy seemed to think about it. What she couldn't recollect from memory, she substituted by taking ahold of one of the reports and reading on them. Finally, after what seemed like a long time, she shook her head. "Sigh. Nothing. My mind is as empty as the black void that will consume us all one day."

"Damn." Lincoln rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Does it matter much?"

"It does. While some vampires are indiscriminate, some like to choose victims of a certain type. It's like..." Lincoln struggled to think of a metaphor, "…like how some humans prefer ale and others prefer mead. Vampires, likewise, have individual tastes. Some prefer the taste of women's blood, and some like how blondes or vegetarians or Gypsies taste. And, of course, there are times when the vampire has a vendetta against a certain group. Back during the Crusades, there was a Saracen that turned into a vampire, and he exclusively attacked surviving Crusaders. The point is that, whether its taste or vengeance, it can help to predict the vampire's movements."

"But there is no correlation here," Lucy noted.

"Aside from the fact that the people lived here, there is no correlation," Lincoln sighed. "Every victim is a different age, has a different lifestyle, belongs to a different race… this vampire is as indiscriminate as they are brutal. And that makes them a mercurial killer."

"I see..."

Even Lucy's dull tone couldn't hide the fear in her voice. She may have enjoyed reading about romantic vampire counts romancing young women off their feet, but she wasn't stupid enough to expect that real life vampires were the same. She knew that, given the chance, a real vampire would kill her without a moment's hesitation.

And the only thing standing between death and her… was Lincoln.

She wanted him to hold her, to stroke her hair and promise her that nothing would happen to her. She wanted to feel his heartbeat against her breast, knowing that he was as alive as she was. She wanted him to live in the library, watching over her and Haiku like a handsome guardian angel in the night. Her fear intermingled with lust and want, and her breaths came out forced. Haiku was right: she really had it bad around the men she liked. She fell in love too easy and got attached too quickly.

She noticed him rubbing his shaven chin, deep in thought, and she could only wonder what he was thinking about.

_Since this vampire isn't going to make tracking it down easy on me, _Lincoln thought as he stroked his stubble, _I think the only thing I can do now is rely on Lynn. If her vampire sensing ability can lead me to this one… well, I can't see a real downside other than her mocking. "Ha ha, you're a hunter that can't hunt for shit!"_

He'd put up with it, if it meant saving everyone else.

"Can you please call your sister down?" Lincoln asked Lucy. "I think I'm done here."

The librarian nodded, and disappeared to fetch Haiku. The two of them came down together, and Haiku carefully gathered all the notes and scrolls and put them back in their assigned chest. She locked it, and the three of them went up the stairs. He thanked both girls – Haiku nodded in response while Lucy gave him a cute smile – and turned to leave… until he noticed someone reading.

"Lisa?"

The daughter of The Town's leader looked up from her book, and adjusted her glasses. "Oh… hello, hunter. I didn't take you for the bookish type. Though given your underweight looks and pallid colors, I'm beginning to see it now."

"Nice to see you as well," he said. "Guess it's not a surprise to find someone like you in the library."

"Someone like me?"

_An arrogant know-it-all._

"A girl with glasses. Most people with glasses get them from reading too much."

"Oh, that's just an old wives' tale. My prescription for glasses came from weak eyesight. My love for acquiring knowledge at the library is just a fortunate coincidence."

"Lisa's the one that convinced her father into putting money into the library," Haiku explained. "That's how we managed to acquire so many books in this illiterate place and age."

"Better than his original plan for the money. He wanted to build a public cock-fighting ring," Lisa said with a scowl. "It's animal cruelty and, more importantly, mindless entertainment to distract the masses from issues they should be facing."

"Like herding cats, their minds are fickle," Lucy murmured poetically.

"By the way, hunter, I ran into your female companion earlier today. She seemed to be looking for something, and she was dragging some other girl along with her as she scoured for whatever it is. Judging from the look on her face, it seemed important. Perhaps even related to your mission."

"_Female companion?_" Lucy hissed in a voice so high-pitched only the bats could hear it.

"Oh… well then, where is she?" asked Lincoln.

Lisa shrugged. "It was a while ago. The point is that you should look for her yourself. You are a hunter after all. Go hunting."

_You know, Lisa, if you knew what Lynn _truly _is, you'd find what you just said hilarious. _

He went off without another word, and Lisa went back to her book. It was an interesting novel titled _The Bite At Night_, about a young vampire hunter named Linka falling in love with a vampire named Lynn. Lisa didn't read fiction that often, and she especially didn't like reading trashy romances, but the novel interested her because it was the first novel ever written by a bunny-person.

"Time to get back to research," Lisa muttered under her breath. She set the novel down and picked up another book from the pile she had set in front of herself, titled _The Mystical World Around Us: Hypnotism, Spell-casting, and Astral Projection. _

"You know, Lisa," Lucy said, "since you have such an interest in magic, perhaps you should invite the hunter back here so he could give you lessons on it."

Lisa looked up from her book, and her lips curled into a knowing smile. "Why, dear librarian, that is an excellent idea. Perhaps you should ask him back yourself."

Lucy blushed and gasped as if the idea were too extraordinary to consider. She pretended to busy herself with gathering stray books, and Lisa giggled lightly.

It was fun to toy with a girl that didn't know what to do with herself.


	5. Chapter 5

He searched for Lynn and Luan all afternoon. It shouldn't have been that hard to find them, knowing how loud the former was and how sociable the latter was, but somehow every sign of their existence eluded him. It wasn't until the sun started to set, and liquid fire set the sky ablaze, that Lincoln finally found one of them.

Lynn was alone, with Luan nowhere to be seen. She must've dismissed her at some point, Lincoln figured. The vampire was sitting still and on her knees, and didn't move a millimeter as Lincoln walked up behind her. He knew she heard him, but she didn't care. Her leggings were coated with dirt and mud, but she didn't care. The only thing she could care about was right in front of her.

"So you finally found me?"

Her voice was rough and shaking.

He looked around, and he nodded. "Yeah. I did."

She looked back at him, and there was water in her eyes.

They were in a graveyard.

And the grave in front of Lynn had the name LYNN JR. etched into the stone.

* * *

Much, much earlier that day, when Lincoln and the two girls broke company, Lynn was feeling an enthusiastic swelling in her chest as she looked around The Town with wide eyes and an even wider smile. It had been so long since she left to live in the woods, and in the decades that passed her hometown had grown and developed. So many things were different, and yet so much was still the same. Lynn was eager to explore it all. She felt her inner child – the same child that had once ran through the town to explore every nook and cranny – come back to her to take control of her body. She looked at Luan, who offered a small smile.

"So, Luan, what do you people do for fun around here?" Lynn asked as the two girls began to walk.

"Well, for fun, I usually just tell jokes. Mostly for old people, but sometimes I also perform at the tavern back there. OH, and sometimes I team up with this other girl named Luna who likes to sing, and the two of us do a two-woman bit."

"Eh… I'm kinda thinking of something more along the lines of sports. You know, actions, not words."

Luan seemed slightly offended, but quickly shook it off. She had heard worse. She tapped her chin as she thought about the games people played around these parts. Finally she pointed westward and said, "There's a small building way over at the edge of town where people show up and gamble if they've got too much money and time."

"Awesome! Gambling!" Lynn cheered. She had never gambled before, but she knew that it involved games of dice and coins, and that's what it was really about for her. Plus, as an additional bonus, Luan said that the gambling took place at the edge of town. That would give her some time to look around the old place. "Let's go there now!" She spoke with such enthusiasm that she began to buzz.

"We can't do that. It's dangerous, and you don't have any money," Luan reminded her.

"You're right. I don't have much cash… but I'm sure someone I know does."

She wiggled her eyebrows at Luan, and fixed her with a suggestive smile. Luan paled, and clutched her coin purse. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not going to lose my savings just because you want to have a good time."

"Aw, come on! You suggested this! Just fork over a little."

"No."

Lynn frowned. She had heard that in some parts, vampires had the ability to hypnotize people with their suggestive eyes and slow, authoritative voices. She would've tried that on Luan right now, but it was daytime. Even if she did have the power to hypnotize mortals (which, despite what she told Lincoln, she didn't), her powers didn't work in the daylight.

_Curse you, Sun! What are you even good for you? You think you're better than me?!_

"Alright. In that case… well, we'll just have to win some money by gambling," Lynn opined. Theoretically speaking, that could work. If she could just trick the guys in charge into _thinking _she had coins on her person, she could play and hopefully win some moolah.

Luan, naturally, thought this was a dumb idea and tried to talk her new friend out of it, but Lynn was too bold and daring to listen to her. She was confident she could score big. She had the perfect good luck rituals to make sure of it!

"It'll be fine, Luan," she said silkily. Before Luan could try to talk her out of it, Lynn began to walk off, her head held up high and her smile brimming with self-assurance.

_I wish I could be as dumb as you, _Luan thought as she scurried after her.

The two didn't converse much as they walked together to the gambling parlor. The only words they did exchange were the ones that would come every time Lynn pointed at a building or hut and asked, "What's that?" This was all normal for a newcomer, so Luan answered each question. That was the butcher's shop, that was a small petting zoo that was coincidentally right next to the butcher shop, things like that. Nothing struck Luan out of the ordinary until Lynn pointed at a house and asked, "Who lives there now?"

"I think that house belongs to the Yates family," Luan muttered.

"The Yates? Huh… it used to belong to the Sweetwaters when I was a kid."

That made Luan pause. This was her neighborhood (her own house was only a few steps away), and her parents and grandparents sometimes told her stories about the block when they were growing up. She distinctly remembered from her grandfather's ramblings that the house did indeed belong to the wealthy Sweetwater family before the Yates bought it… about a hundred years ago.

Luan didn't say anything about it, but she did eye Lynn suspiciously. Maybe the girl had just misspoken. But then… how did she know that piece of information if she was just a newcomer? Luan dwelt on it for a few moments, but eventually pushed it out of mind, explaining it away as Lynn having heard of the Sweetwaters before. They were a wealthy clan, so maybe they were also famous. Yeah, that had to be it.

Still, Luan would regard Lynn with a little more wary than before.

They finally reached their destination: on the side of a tall stone tower was a small yurt-like structure with a tan color scheme and shaggy walls, so close that it looked like a parasite leeching off a large fish. It seemed to have been formed with what the girls could only assume was mammoth fur, and their theory was backed up by the curved ivory tusks that thrust out of the top of the tent. There was no door; instead there were beaded strings that hung from the hole that was the entrance. The beads were beautiful and multi-colored, and they obscured what was happening in the dark insides of this shady locale.

Lynn grinned. This was going to be fun!

She brushed aside the beads and stepped in, and Luan reluctantly followed. The air was hot and smelled terrible. There was a circle of men hunched over and taking turns rolling a pair of dice. With every toss of the dice, there would be a cacophony of cheers or jeers, and the man who had rolled the cubes would either happily reach for some of the treasures in the middle of the circle or toss some coins or jewels or valuables into the pile (but not before letting out a series of harsh curses, of course).

"Hey, who's got next turn?" Lynn said boldly, her voice slicing through the rambunctious cheering. The men all quieted down and looked back at her, at which point she put on her most confident grin and pointed at herself. "Cause I want in."

"Go home. This ain't no place for little girls," an aggressive man with an eye-patch growled.

Lynn's grin only grew wider.

"Then what the hell are _you _doing here?"

_Ooooooooooh._

Luan cringed with embarrassment and fear, and tried to hide herself behind Lynn (not successfully, as she was much taller). The man that had spoken to Lynn clenched his teeth angrily as the others laughed and brayed loudly. "I like her. She's got spunk!" one cried.

"But does she have money? She's gotta have money if she wants to play," another said.

Somehow Lynn managed to convince them that she had money on her. Luan didn't hear how she managed to do that, as her only focus was staring at the burly man whose masculinity Lynn had insulted. He glared at her with his one working eye, and Luan swore it glowed red with piping hatred. He then glanced at her, and Luan let out a soft squeak of terror. She watched as Lynn took one die in her hand, sat neatly down in the circle between two men, and looked up at them. Then her face twitched like something had just occurred to her. "Do either of you have a spoon?" she asked the men by her side.

"Get the girl a spoon!" the one on her right shouted. In a few moments, a thin man that looked like a servant approached her and handed her a spoon. Lynn whistled as she turned it over in her fingers; it was pure silver. She knew that because it burned her fingers touching it. Just a little, though - like a mild spice on a human tongue. If she were a werewolf, she had no doubt she would be dead just looking at it… but then again, what would a werewolf be doing gambling?

She stood up, and put the handle of the spoon between her lips. It was time to begin… her gambling good luck ritual!

Everyone watched with utter confusion as Lynn stood on one foot, then bent the other one so that she neared the ground. She took a scoop of the dust they were all sitting on and tossed it over her shoulder. The die she had been holding dropped into the spoon, and she balanced it as she raised herself to stand on only her big toe.

Lynn thought she looked like an elegant crane. Everyone else thought she looked weird.

The ritual ended, and Lynn smiled wildly. "Lady Luck's sure to be on my side now," she said. She closed her fist around the die, shook it twice, and opened up her hand as the die flew to the center. Everyone's breath hitched as someone checked it. A slow smile grew on the man in the middle's face. "Six!" he declared.

The circle burst into roaring applause as the man tossed Lynn a beautiful white stone. She cradled it in her hands, marveling at the smoothness of the jewel's surface. She looked back at Luan, and the taller girl smiled weakly. "Good for you, Lynn, you won something," she said. "Can we go now?"

Lynn picked up two dice now. She set the precious stone at Luan's feet, and promised her that she would only play one more game. "Come on, I'm on a roll," she said.

"You only won once."

"Yeah, exactly. Let me get on a roll before we go!"

One game turned to two games, and two games turned to four, and four games turned to eight. The dice, made from the bones of wolves and bears, kept giving Lynn fortune. Perhaps her lucky ritual did work, for Luan soon found herself unable to lift her feet, so buried they were under gold coins, hefty armor, and a weighty glowing sword with runes on both sides of the blade. That glowing sword had been the handiwork of mystical giants, and would one day be used to slay the Dark Lord Maggie at the Battle of the Emo's Mountain, but that doesn't matter right now. Lynn was laughing with glee as she kept winning, and the other gamblers were both cheering and booing. "Come on, lose already!" one shouted at her.

"Shut the fuck up! I wanna see how much of your stuff she can take," another man yelled back.

"Lynn… can we please go now?" Luan asked again just before Lynn could launch the dice from her hand. The vampire looked back at her friend, ready to plead again for "just one more game", but stopped herself when she noticed the weariness on Luan's face. Lynn bit down on her lower lip guiltily, and with a sigh, gave the dice to someone else.

"I think I'm done for now. Uh… gotta make sure there's still some goodies for you losers. I can't just take it _all_."

She patted her friend's arm and picked up the treasure that covered Luan's feet. "Sorry," she muttered with an apologetic smile. "You can keep this crap if you want. I'm just in it for the game."

"Really?"

That wasn't entirely true. Lynn liked the rush of the game, sure, but she had also wanted the booty that came from it. But she did feel kinda bad about keeping Luan standing in a place that made her uncomfortable, so she was willing to part with it. Besides, even if she took it home, Lincoln probably would've made her give it back, like a little buzzkill Lame-O.

"Yeah," said Lynn. "I don't know if you need it or not, but since you were sleeping in an inn, I think you do."

"You were sleeping in the same inn that I was," Luan pointed out as the two of them exited.

"Hey, that's only because I get payed by the government and they give me a place to live, but they weren't ready so I had to find a temporary plac- oh wow, I do sound like a poor person."

Luan smiled. "Well, poor people aren't the only ones that sleep at inns. I mean, look at me! I live on the same block as the Yates house we passed by. My family is incredibly rich, and I go around and sleep in places like that. I guess you could say I'm _inn_-to them!" She chuckled, clutching her sides in merry laughter, but stopped when she noticed Lynn raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Wait… if you're rich and have a nice home, then why _do_ you sleep anywhere other than your own comfortable bed?"

Luan's face fell. The comedic girl turned her face to the side, and a dark shadow passed over. A shadow that told Lynn she touched on something she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry," she said for the second time that day. "I shouldn't have asked."

"I guess it isn't an out-of-line question… but I'd still rather not talk about it. Let's just drop it, okay?"

Lynn nodded. She was eager to change the topic. "So, ahem, what, um, what do you want to do right now?"

Luan blinked, as if no one in the world had ever asked her that before. She pondered the question while a waft of the sweaty smell of the gambling circle blew towards her and Lynn's faces. Their noses crinkled, and Luan jokingly said, "Well, the first thing I want is to get away from this place." Lynn nodded, scooped up all their winnings, and began walking along the path with Luan back towards the less-criminal parts of the city. The trail underneath their feet turned from an unpaved road of dust to a clean stony walkway, and they found themselves back at the market-space. All around them, people in booths shouted about their wares, and offered the girls samples of fresh fish and aromatic perfumes. Luan stopped suddenly, and Lynn stopped with her, and the girl pointed at a favorite booth of hers.

"Do you like honey, Lynn?"

Lynn felt a small smile touch her face. "Yeah, I do," she said with a solemn yet happy note. "I used to eat some with a boy… I mean, a friend all the time."

That was true. Back when she was human, when she was able to live in The Town without thinking about vampires and hunters and that crap… her crush Francisco loved to eat honey-sweets. The boy had a serious sweet-tooth problem, to the point that the constant sugars and creams and honey he ate began chipping away at his teeth while he was still only thirteen. Lynn didn't mind, though… she thought it was cute.

_He always shared in spite of that, _she thought with a nostalgic smile. She found herself chuckling fondly. _You always said that one day you wanted to open your own sweets booth, so that you'd finally have enough for the both of us. You were one of the good ones, Ortega._

She noticed Luan staring at her vacant expression, and she shook her head. "Let's have some sweets," she said cheerfully. She didn't know if she could even have them anymore in her vampiric state, but she wasn't about to say that to Luan.

_Hey, uh, Luan, I'm actually a bloodthirsty monster so I can't eat honey and wait why are you guys all sharpening your stakes?_

If she could have some, she would. In memory of… people long gone.

Luan bought two warm cakes, glazed with with sweet nectar, which dripped onto Lynn's fingers as she took her cake from Luan. They felt warm and fluffy, which was more than she could say of the rock-solid cakes of back then. Her tongue flitted out of her mouth, and she looked down at the golden honey on the golden cake as she summoned her courage and took a quick lick. When she did, she felt her eyes burst open.

_My God… IT'S BETTER THAN IT WAS WHEN I WAS A HUMAN!_

Having supernatural senses - like an extraordinary sense of taste - could be an advantage sometimes.

She quickly chowed down on her treat, practically inhaling it. She threw her head back, eyes closed, as she licked every drop of nature's candy off her sharp teeth. This was _so_ much better than werewolf blood. Hell, it was probably better than people blood! Lynn opened her eyes and saw Luan biting into her cake with her crooked teeth, and for a minute imaging snatching her cake and eating it as well. She didn't do it, obviously. What do you think she is, some kind of monster? _Ba-dum-tss._

She looked back at the booth, for just an eyeful of the pastry that reminded her how much life was worth living… and felt her entire body stiffen.

There was a young boy standing in front of the booth. The owner handed him a jar of honey, and the boy handed him a handful of coins. Lynn blinked, then rubbed her eyes in shock. The back of his head seemed so familiar… it couldn't be… no way…

Then the boy turned. Lynn saw his face, and felt her own whiten.

Brown skin… light freckles… slight overbite… shiny black hair…

There was no mistaking it: the boy looked exactly liked Francisco.

The vampire stood motionless, like a petrified victim of Medusa. Only her eyes moved as she followed the tan boy with her pupils. The boy was humming to himself with a satisfied smile on his face, completely unaware of the young woman staring at him. He disappeared into the sea of people, still carrying his honey, still humming, and still not noticing Lynn.

"L-Lynn?" she heard Luan say as she began walking in the same direction the boy had disappeared into. She wanted to turn her head and say something to her guide, but she couldn't. She kept her eyes trained forward and broke into a run. She heard a woman scream as she climbed up a booth with catlike agility and hopped onto a rooftop. She scanned the area from her bird's eye perspective, and saw the unmistakable shiny black head of hair moving through the crowd. He was getting away, and Lynn felt deep in her heart that she should would never forgive herself if she let him escape.

As she chased after him, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, she finally knew what it felt like to be a vampire pursuing a mortal. Though, if you asked her, she would've said she felt more like a lost little girl chasing after a loved one…

The boy never noticed her as he inadvertently led her to his home. Lynn stopped herself just before she slipped onto the street, and watched from a nearby roof as he knocked on the door, and two people answered. The first was an older man who bore a strong resemblance to her childhood crush, and the second was a small girl that seemed like a female version of the boy. _His father and sister, _Lynn thought, her breath hitching. She didn't know why, but a feeling of complete hopeless dread was overtaking her, crushing her, suffocating her. She wanted to turn back and flee, for reasons she couldn't completely understand, but she was stuck in her position on top of the roof and bearing witness to the family.

"_Papi_," the boy said, "I got the honey you wanted." Even his voice sounded exactly like the one that has once whispered, _I love you, Lynn,_ in her ear all those years ago. Lynn covered her mouth, and blinked back tears.

The boy's father chuckled. "No, son, it's not me that wants the honey," he said. His voice was deep and baritone, with more of a Spanish, Iberian accent than his child.

The boy cocked his head. "Then who wants it? _Mami_? Lia?"

"I don't like honey," said the girl. She must've been Lia.

"Come with me," said the father. "I'll show you why I sent you out to buy it."

_Don't follow them, Lynn, _her mind told her as she watched the three begin a slow walk up the hill. _There's nothing good waiting for you with them._

She didn't listen to herself.

Her footsteps and leaps on the tiled roofs were quieter than the movements of a mouse. There were time when one of them would look up, and Lynn would quickly hide herself behind a smoking chimney or flip her entire body to hang on the other side of a building, her fingers gripping the edge from dear life. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, but not from tire. It was from an emotion she had previously only felt on those rare nights when she found herself surrounded by a pack of moonlit werewolves…

_Fear._

Her fear only intensified when she watched the family go into a graveyard.

She lost them for a moment, but when she found them again, she hid behind a massive stone angel with a tearful expression, crying for the dead… or maybe crying for her. She peaked one eye from behind the statue, and watched as the man put the pot of honey on a plot of dirt, by a tombstone. The family spoke to each other in voices too low for Lynn to hear, then they lit some incense and waved it on the tombstone. The girl Lia said something, and her father ran his hand through her raven hair.

Lynn didn't know how much time passed as the family paid their respects to the dead. Eventually, she watched them leave, and her desire to follow them was gone. She waited until they were completely gone – laughing and holding hands – before she stepped out from behind the angelic statue.

The sky was orange as the sun started to set. The low sun helped Lynn cast a long shadow upon the grave she was walking towards. Every molecule of her being screamed at her to go back, but she marched on like a woman in a trance. She ignored the buckling of her knees, the trembling of her hands, the shallow breaths she took because her chest felt like it was squeezing on itself.

Maybe she knew whose grave she was walking towards, but it didn't help the shock when she read the writing on the stone that protruded from the ground.

_Here lies Francisco Ortega. Friend. Husband. Father._

Those last two words made Lynn want to scream, and she would've if her voice hadn't been caught in her throat.

She fell to her knees, and slammed her fist angrily into the hard ground. It stung, but it was _nothing_ compared to the pain she felt as she looked upon the grave of the boy she had once loved more than life itself. Her life… his life… it was all gone. Everything was gone now.

Her mouth trembled, but she managed to force a raw, humorless laugh. "It's good that you have family that still bring you honey. At least you found someone in the end. At least… at least you moved on. N-Not like m-me."

She wouldn't cry… she wouldn't let herself cry. Why was she even shocked? Of course Francisco was dead. It had been more than a century. He was a normal human, not a vampire freak that would live forever and ever until someone mercifully murdered it like a common pest. His lifespan was limited, and of course he was going to move on and marry… Paige, maybe? She had always liked him. Lynn bet she was buried besides her husband. Her eyes flashed to the lonely grave at Francisco's side… she read the name written on the tombstone…

It wasn't Paige's name on it.

* * *

When she felt Lincoln come up behind her, she didn't turn to look at him. Her lips were dry and cracked, so she wet them with her equally dry tongue. Then she spoke to the boy with hair as white as snow.

"So you finally found me?"

Her voice was rough and shaking.

He looked around, and he nodded. "Yeah. I did."

She looked back at him, and there was water in her eyes.

They were in a graveyard.

And the grave in front of Lynn had the name LYNN JR. etched into the stone.

The grave besides Francisco's… it was her grave. The grave of the girl that had been turned into a half-dead monster and fled into the night, never to see Francisco or anyone from The Town of her time ever again. But this grave… even though they never buried her body… they had made this grave for her. And he had himself buried besides it when he died.

"He… he never forgot me, Lincoln. He should've forgotten me, but he didn't. None of them did."

She stood swiftly, and before Lincoln could react, Lynn threw herself into his arms. He cradled her as the tears began to flow, unimpeded, and the young woman let out a loud wail that screamed of all the pain she had kept inside. The anger, the injustice, the sorrow… the _loss_. Everything she had was lost. All she had now was the hunter she let cradle her like a child. She hated him for it, but she also wanted him to never let go, never stop touching her, lest he die and crumble to dust like everyone else around her.

"Come on, Lynn," he said softly to her. "Let's go."

He led the wailing woman out of the cemetery, and the eyes of the mournful angel followed them until they exited through the gates.

* * *

There was blackness until Lynn's eyes fluttered open. She felt the dryness of her mouth and the aching soreness of her body. She sat up in bed, and found herself disorientated. Why was she in a bed? The last thing she remembered was…

The image of her grave standing by Francisco's flashed in her mind, and Lynn cradled herself. She brought her knees to her chest and began to rock herself slowly, whispering prayers she didn't know if she was allowed to make anymore.

"Hey."

She looked up and saw Lincoln sitting on a chair by a window. The sky outside was a pitch-black dark, with the moon in its final stages of waning. Still, her eyes allowed her to see the expression on her companion's face. It was one of worry and doubt.

"Hey," she said softly back. Then she looked around. "Where are we?"

"This is our room," he told her. "Well, your room, technically. We're in the small house that Kotaro promised us. I'm only in here because… well, you know-"

"Thanks," she said without missing a beat.

"Do you… uh, do you want to talk about it?"

Lynn thought about it for a moment. She wanted to say something, to hear his comforting words and consolations, but by now, she was starting to feel like she had burdened the boy enough. So she shook her head, and murmured, "No."

Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as he thought against it. With a groan, he got up from the chair. He gave her one last look, smiled gently, then turned to leave…

"Lincoln."

He turned back to look at her.

"Promise me you'll let me stay with you. Promise me you won't leave me."

For a single, eternal moment, neither of them said anything. They stared into each other's eyes, the earthy brown eyes crashing into the oceanic blues. They said more to each other then than they ever could have with words.

"I promise," he said as gently as he could.

Lynn didn't like to appear weak ever. She didn't like to show a sign of frailty or wear her emotions on her sleeve. But for that one night, she let her hardened facade break down, and trusted herself to the soft words of her closest friend. She fell back into a dreamless sleep when she heard Lincoln close the door behind himself, but little did she know that Lincoln didn't leave her side.

He stood outside her door the entire night, and never even yawned.


	6. Chapter 6

**I've noticed that I've been writing this AU both as pseudo-historical (mentioning real countries and events) and completely fantastical (Tolkienesque races and battles). For the record, the world of this story is a version of our world where supernatural creatures and forces are widespread. That's how I'm seeing it, at least. Now, reviews:**

**RawToonage press: Probably not. Sorry.**

**UnderratedHero: *blushes* Oh stop. I-I bet you say that to all the girls...**

**Jeff: From funny to tragic to heartfelt... I should win a Pulitzer.**

* * *

In her dreams, Lucy found herself not in the library, but in a gray, dreary house she had never seen before. She glanced around but didn't see much; black and gray ribboned the room. There were a few places in the room that she could see, but there wasn't much to look at. The room was completely bare. No tables, no chairs, no paintings, no nothing. There was only Lucy and her heaving breaths.

Suddenly, she heard an unpleasant creaking sound from behind her, and her head tilted in the direction of the noise. Where there had just been a wall, there was now a clean wooden door that glowed golden-brown despite its color being a pure and unblemished white. Lucy took a tentative step forward, as if afraid the floor would crumble beneath her. Once her fears were reassured, she walked normally towards the door.

She didn't remember opening it or even walking through, but now she was in a new room. Like the other, it was unfurnished. Unlike the other, it was brightly lit. There were no candles or lanterns around, so it seemed like the floors and walls themselves were shining. And what they revealed to her, at the center of the room, was a hooded figure sitting on the ground.

For some reason, it made Lucy feel dizzy just looking at them.

The hooded figure was completely wrapped up in a dirty brown cloak, and Lucy couldn't see an inch of hair or skin. And as this was dream, she couldn't even determine the height. The hooded person could've been the size of a giant or a small child as far as she could tell.

"H-Haiku?" she called to them.

They turned slowly to her, planting their gloved hands on the ground to spin and face her. They kept their face pointed at the ground the whole time. Lucy didn't scare easily, but she felt her breath start to hitch.

Then they looked up at her.

And a mouth full of sharp fangs lunged at her.

Lucy screamed as she shot up in her bed. She clutched her chest, her heart beating so loud the whole world could hear it. Haiku certainly heard it, for the older sister stirred from her sleep. There was a fumbling in the dark, and suddenly the lamp on the table between the two girls' beds lit up with a soft orange glow. Shadows were cast on their faces, but Lucy could still see sympathy on her sister's expression.

"Nightmare?"

Lucy nodded. "It's strange," she said. "I usually have nightmares, but they never truly frighten me as much as this one did. I can often enjoy the jolt of terror that comes from a haunted vision, but now..."

"Did the dream feel important?"

Lucy shrugged.

"Perhaps tomorrow you can find one of the books on dream interpretation and use it," murmured Haiku as her head fell back into the soft comfort of her pillow, "but for now we should sleep. Perhaps a drink of water will suit you as well."

"I'm fine, sister. I just-"

A loud and rapid knocking interrupted Lucy. Both girls were sat up, alert, their eyes narrowing into suspicious thin slits. It was the middle of the night; the library was closed and everyone in The Town knew that. And it wasn't like the people around here were literature enthusiasts, so no one should be banging their fist on the door like that. Haiku and Lucy got out of their beds, their gowns falling to meet the floor, and they began to descend the ladder in their room to the library below. After Haiku grabbed a crossbow, she went straight to the door, where she held her breath and leaned on it. She opened it when the knocking died down and found...

...no one there. No one was there.

Haiku scowled until she heard a soft sound at her foot. It sound like… whimpering.

She looked down, and saw a basket at her feet. It was a neatly woven basket, with a soft blue blanket covering the contents of it. Haiku got down on her knees and reached for the blanket, pulling it aside to reveal a small puppy, looking up at Haiku and Lucy with wide canine eyes. It let out another scared whimper, and the girls' cold, hardened exteriors completely evaporated.

"Awww," Lucy said as she picked the small dog up in her hands. She rubbed her nose on the pup's nuzzle. "You're so cute."

"Where did it come from?" Haiku asked. Her head shot from side to side as she tried to find the culprit behind the door-knocking. Surely the puppy didn't do it. She glanced back at her younger sister, still nuzzling with the little dog, and she said, "Lucy, stop doing that. You don't know what diseases it might have. Here, give it to me so I can make sure it's okay."

"You just want me to give you the little puppy."

Haiku couldn't lie: she did.

"Wait… why did someone leave their pet at our doorstep? This is a library, not an adoption home," Lucy muttered. Haiku's one visible eye widened as she realized the implication of it all. Someone had dropped their whelp off at their doorstep with the intention of having _them_ take care of it. The nurturing warmth of womanhood quickly rushed out of Haiku like summer turning into autumn. She snatched the pup from Lucy's hands and put it back in the basket.

"We're not taking it in," she said firmly. "We'll give it to the petting zoo people tomorrow."

"But Haiku, you know what they do to animals," Lucy protested.

Haiku sighed. She did know, and she didn't like it. Morbid and gothic as she was, she wasn't the type of person to delightfully march another living being to its death. But at the same time… she couldn't take care of it. Lucy couldn't take care of it. They had a library to run, and every cent they earned or received went to maintenance or purchasing new materials. They just _barely_ had enough to eat, and even less money to spend at their own leisure. If they adopted this dog, that extra money would be gone.

But then she saw the pleading look on Lucy's face, and heard a whine from the little creature. She sighed, and with reluctance dipping from each word, said, "Fine. We can keep it temporarily."

"Yay," Lucy said without emotion. She was still happy, though - happy that she could give the puppy a good home. It looked like it needed it. Lucy had no idea how its previous owner treated it, but it probably wasn't well.

After all, there was a long scar on the puppy's face.

* * *

When Lynn woke up, she felt a rising wave of nausea. She put her hand on her stomach, patting it gently, and retched. Her throat felt dry and sore. It was as if she had eaten a knife and every time she swallowed, it scratched against the walls of her inner neck. "I need to eat soon," she said softly. Honey cakes were good, but she needed blood.

_Honey… that makes me think of Franc-_

She stopped herself from thinking his name. She didn't need a repeat of yesterday.

She was already dressed, so she simply got out of bed and opened the door. She began to walk down the hall to the staircase, then descended down the stairs with steps so quiet it was as if she didn't touch the ground. Maybe she was floating. She didn't know. She wasn't paying attention.

At the bottom of the stairs, Lincoln was sitting at the far end of a very long table. He was looking blankly at the wall while stuffing his mouth with a loaf of bread. The displeased look on his face and the loud crunches told Lynn that the bread was _hard_.

The hunter looked away from the wall when he noticed her coming down the stairs. He seemed relieved to see her, and it was probably only partially because talking to her gave him a distraction from his horrible bread. He waited until she took a seat next to him before he said anything. "Good morning. I, uh, didn't think you vampires slept."

"We don't need to. I only sleep when… when I just don't want to be awake..."

"O-Oh."

A fanged grin grew on the girl's face. "I'm just messing with you, Linc," she said. "I'm fine now. I think I'll be fine now. No thanks to you, of course. Next time you see me a little sad, just tell me to woman the hell up. Don't coddle like I'm some little girl who just lost her dollie!"

Lincoln smiled as well, and put up his hands like a surrender. "I promise I won't do that again. Just as long as you're feeling better."

Lynn felt herself blush, so turned her head away from him. She was beginning to piece together her new friend's personality, and one thing she found in him that both irritated and pleased her was his kind devotion to other people. He seemed like that good-natured soul that just wanted others to be okay. Sure, he had vices in his temper and selfishness, but Lynn felt like he knew his limits and just wanted what was best for the people he cared about. It was… sweet. And not the kind of sweet you use to describe a kitten. The kind of sweet that made Lynn's cheeks red and her heart skip merrily…

"I am. So, um… what's our plan for today?" Lynn swiftly changed the subject.

"Well, obviously, we're continuing our search for the vampire," Lincoln stated. "Yesterday, I found all the records of the vampire attacks in the library, and I tried to find some kind of correlation between the murders. You know, to give us a clue where to start looking. But I found nothing. The places the attacks happened, the details on the victims, the timing, all that stuff… none of it matched up. So I guess I'm going to have to rely on your vampire sense to find them."

"Vampire sense?"

"Yeah. You told me back at Cristina's inn that you vampires can detect each other. I'll just walk with you around town and you try to sniff them out."

Lynn nodded lightly… then smiled at him. It wasn't a good smile. It wasn't the smile of someone confident in the job they had just been given. It was the weak, feeble, sheepish smile of someone caught in a lie without a way out.

"Lynn..." Lincoln found himself saying in a testing voice.

"Eh heh heh… about that, yeah… I made that up."

"You _WHAT?!_"

"Yeah. I made that whole thing up." She shrugged her coated shoulders. "Vampires can't really detect each other. I mean, when you really think about it, it would be stupid. The whole point is that we're supposed to turn all humans into us and become the dominant race, and I think it would be really annoying to walk down a street full of vampires with your brain beeping like 'Oh, there's a vampire nearby. There's another vampire nearby. And there's another one.' I mean, that makes sense, right?"

_Deep breaths, Lincoln… don't pull out the garlic juice yet… don't stake her in the heart yet._

Lincoln took a slow, deep breath of air to calm himself. It was all he could do to keep himself from exploding into a pulpy mush of meat. "If you can't really detect vampires, then why did you say you could?" he asked with a _your-answer-better-be-good _tone.

"I…" Lynn looked down to the ground shamefully. Her brown bangs hid her eyes. "I just thought that you were gonna leave me behind... so I made up a lie so you'd take me with you."

Lincoln tried to stay angry. He really did. But he couldn't beat down the sympathy that rose from the depths of his softie heart. Memories from last night came back to him, the most vivid of them being the tearful Lynn in bed like a frightened child. _Promise me you'll let me stay with you. Promise me you won't leave me! _reverberated in his ear. And now, looking into her guilty eyes, he saw the ghost of that lonely, frightened girl from last night. A girl who just wanted _someone _to stay with her after her whole world abandoned her and threw her to the wolves... literally.

"I guess I would have done the same if my only friends for a hundred years were squirrels," Lincoln finally said. He chuckled lightly at his own joke to cut through the tension. "I mean, I guess it's not that big of a deal. We'll just have to hunt the old fashioned way..."

Lynn beamed at him like an accused woman receiving mercy from the court. It was only then that Lincoln noticed how beautiful she looked when she smiled like that…

"Also, Lincoln… can I have one last favor?"

"What is it?"

Like a perfectly timed moment of revelation, her stomach rumbled and let out a loud and hungry growl. Lincoln's eyes widened, and Lynn stroked her lips with her finger, right where her long, bat-like fangs would be. "In case you didn't get it from my stomach, I'm kinda hungry. Haven't eaten in days. So, I was thinking… do you mind going solo today while I get myself a snack?"

"Jesus, Lynn… you're not going to… I'll remind you that I am a hunter, sworn to protect mankind from-"

He stopped when he noticed Lynn's offended scowl. "I'm not going to kill someone," she said with a displeased growl. "I'm just going into the woods and find me a werewolf like I always have. All I need from you, you _racist_, is to stand by the gates tomorrow morning and give me permission to come back into this shithole of a town. You think you can do that, Mr. Hunter Man?"

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head. He felt a bit guilty for accusing her of planning to kill, but in fairness, he's a hunter and she's a vampire with loose morals and negative feelings swirling up inside her. What was he supposed to think?

But now that he thought about it, he realized that, realistically, she could just drink from one of the animals within the walls, which led Lincoln to suspect that it wasn't just about eating. She needed a little time alone, to deal with the emotions she didn't want to admit existed, away from a place that constantly reminded her of what she used to have…

"Fine. But be back by sunup. Not a minute before or after."

"Yes, Mom. I also promise I won't wear my short dress, Mom. Would you like to meet his parents first, Mom?"

Lincoln got up and started pacing off. He felt sorry for her and all, but damn, she could get on his nerves…

He went back up to his room. He listened as Lynn opened and closed the door, and he let out a worried sigh. She could handle a few dumb werewolves, but at this point, she was widely known to be his assistant. He wondered if the other vampire would stalk her and try to take her out…

Nah, not likely. And even if it tried, Lynn would kick its ass. Lincoln smirked; maybe he should try using Lynn as bait.

He sat down on the bed, and bucked as he sunk into the extra-soft mattress like it was that quicksand stuff he had read about in geography class. "I hate this thing," he grumbled. He knew it was an odd thing to complain about – especially at a time and in a place where most people slept on potato sacks – but he couldn't help it: this bed was far too soft. He would have to find someone who could replace it. He would also have to find a way to ask without seeming too whiny. _Oh, it's a tragedy like no other! My bed is too soft boo hoo!_

What did he come up here for again? He wanted to do something besides bitch about his bed.

"Oh right… sharpening."

Lincoln reached backwards and wrapped his fingers around the leathery hilt of his sword. He drew it slowly. A hunter drawing his weapon is, he was taught, something sacred, and should never be rushed unless the enemy was right there. When he felt the tip of the sword exit the sheathe, he let out a low groan. He hadn't noticed, but the sword was weighty on his back. It felt good to put it down on his lap and stare at the silver blade. The edges weren't dulled much, which made sense considering how he rarely used it, and he doubted he would be using it today. Still, he picked up his sharpening stone and started slowly running it down the side of his sword.

Some people drink to de-stress. Other people trim little trees. Lincoln relaxed by sharpening his blade. It was a time when all his worries faded away, and he allowed himself to smile as the smooth sound of the rock trailing down the length of his sword filled his ears.

If you asked him, he would've said that it was a sound more beautiful than any other.


	7. Chapter 7

"_You play like a girl! Maybe I should start calling you Franny!"_

_The young man pursed his lips, then grinned with a wicked shine in his eyes. "You may have won this game, Lynn," he said, "but I know I can beat you at something else."_

"_And what would that be?" Lynn said coyly. She put her hand on her hip and let her eyes fall half-lidded. Her smirk was her usual Lynn-brand of tomboyish confidence, but there was also something feminine muddled in with it. Something that resembled… passion…_

_Francisco pointed at a tall tree that stood atop the grassy hill lonesomely. "Race you to the top?"_

"_You're on," Lynn said._

_The two broke into running. Their legs pumped and their arms shot back and forth as they tried to outdo each other. Francisco was just barely in the lead, Lynn nipping at his heels. She strained herself as she passed by him, flashing him a cocky smile that told him that she knew she was going to win. He growled; he wouldn't let himself lose again!_

_In his eagerness to outdo her, though, he ended up tripping his leg into hers, and the two fell down_

_Lynn crashed into the ground first, and Francisco fell awkwardly on top of her. Luckily, he broke his fall by planting his hand on something soft. __Unluckily… it was her right boob._

"_Sorry!" he cried as he threw his hand back. Their faces were equally red. Even though he removed his hand from her body, he made no effort to get off her. Their faces were close. Their noses rubbed together. Their breaths cooled each other's warm cheeks. Their legs mingled. Their sexes… connected. Francisco willed himself to _please, please, don't get hard now_, but he couldn't help it. His wood poked into her inner thigh, and a tingle raced through their bodies._

_Surprisingly, Lynn smiled. Maybe she didn't notice._

"_Your breath smells like honey," she told him with a giggle. "No wonder you keep losing. All those cakes are weighing you down."_

"_Yeah… well, uh… I..."_

_He said nothing more. Their eyes closed as their mouths leaned together, and when they kissed, it felt like nothing either of them had ever experienced. _

_She was a girl that played boy's games. He was a boy that played boy's games with a girl. As their lips pressed together, and their hearts beat side by side, perhaps it was his way of telling her that she was all he had, and her way of telling him that he was all she had…_

A sharp growl returned her to reality. A century later, Lynn shook her head and opened and closed her eyes like a fawn seeing the world for the first time. She reached up to touch her face, and it felt warm. Red heat seeped into her face, glazed by a moist coat made from the tears she had been shedding. She spun her head to find the source of the growl, but instead of finding the monster she was expecting, she only found an aggressive bear cub that _grrrr_'ed at her. She smiled at the cute animal's attempt at being fearsome, but swiftly remembered that where there was a cub, there was always a mamma bear that would do anything to protect her child. Lynn knew she could tear a bear to shreds – with some difficulty, obviously – but why kill a protective parent when you could just avoid confrontation?

She began to walk away from it, giving the cub the satisfactory feeling of having conquered one of the evil undead.

"Enjoy feeling like your on top of the world, kid," she said to it. "It doesn't last long."

* * *

When Lincoln had finally sharpened his blade to his satisfaction (his test for knowing if it was sharp enough was running his own finger on it and seeing if it bled) he put his sword back in its hilt. He got up from the bed and opened a window to check the weather. It was a surprisingly beautiful day; warm air pleasantly smacked him in the face and the sun shone upon The Town, granting the buildings and people the gift of light and warmth. Thick clouds also circled above; if it ever got too hot, they would swoop in to hide the fiery dot in the sky and give the people below a little reprieve.

Despite the good weather, Lincoln wrapped his scarf around his neck. At this point, it was more of a good luck charm than anything. And it would keep him safe from vampire bites. But vampires were the least of his worries, for the moment he stepped outside his house and locked the door with his gold-colored key, he heard a sharp cry of "Lincoln!"

He turned and saw Luan. Between the V-shaped eyebrows, the hands on her hips, and the tapping foot, she didn't seem too happy.

"Yep, that's my name," he said. God, that was not the right thing to say to an angry girl. Or… maybe it was, because he saw Luan fight back a smile.

"Nice one. But I'm not here for you. I'm here for Lynn. Did you know she ditched me yesterday? She was carrying this big pile of gold that we got from gambling, and we were eating snacks, and then all of a sudden she drops it all and climbs up the roof like a crazy person. I had to carry most of it myself. I almost chipped a nail!"

"Gambling? You took Lynn gambling?"

"More like she took me there." Luan rolled her eyes.

"Well... I hate to break it to you, but she isn't here right now."

Luan raised an eyebrow. Perhaps it was Lincoln's paranoid imagination, but she seemed suspicious. "Oh? And where is she right now? Still jumping on roofs?"

Lincoln paused for a moment. Obviously, he couldn't tell her the truth, but at the same time, he didn't think he would have to come up with a lie. He sealed his eyes tightly as he tried to come up with something convincing. He could tell her that she went into the woods, but for what? _Come on, Lincoln, they taught you this stuff in class. _

"She's in the woods right now. Because, umm… the bathroom is broken and she wanted her privacy!"

This might be a good place to note that Lincoln was not a good liar. At all. The boy couldn't lie convincingly, and if he somehow pulled it off, the truth would come out sooner or later because he couldn't cover his tracks to save his life. The worst instance of this was back in his second year, when at a small party with his friends in the tall tower of the academy, he let out a tragically loud fart. A normal person would blame it on a dog or a firecracker, but Lincoln instead cried that there was an evil fart demon in the room and, to really sell it, jumped out the window to escape it… and landed right on his face six floors down.

The point of telling you this is to help you understand the relief Lincoln felt when Luan, rather than get offended at his blatant lie, started to laugh. She thought he was telling a joke, and being comically-inclined herself, clapped him on the back and told him, smiling, "Well, when Lynn gets back, tell her the _number one _thing she should do is come see me. Number one! Geddit? But seriously, tell her."

Lincoln grinned weakly in return. "W-Will do," he said with a shaking thumbs-up.

Luan sauntered away, and Lincoln felt himself frown as he realized something. If the two girls had gone gambling, and Lynn was carrying a large pile of valuables, and she had dropped them when she had her episode, and Luan didn't bring them back... that could only mean…

"Dang it… Luan stole our money!"

He would've gone after her, but by now, he had wasted enough time. His face grimaced as he prepared himself for _truly_ starting his hunt. He didn't have many leads, so he figured that the best bet he had was asking around. People who knew the victims, people who may have been in the vicinity… and the best place Lincoln thought to start was the tavern he and Lynn had gone to their first night in The Town. It was a place that was filled wall-to-wall with people from all over. At least one of them had to have something for him to start pursuing.

* * *

The look of the part-tavern, part-inn was something Lincoln didn't appreciate the first time he came. On the outside, the building looked much smaller than it actually was, save for the back where the roof sloped and the wooden walls rose. That was the inn, Lincoln figured. The building was wooden, like many others in The Town, but unlike the other buildings the wood had been painted a dark shade of red, like the color of a tree in autumn. And aside from a few dead leaves that crunched underneath Lincoln's boots, the front of the building was clean, with no garbage or food remains to step in. Lori and (ugh) Bobby took good care of the place.

"Hey, mister, can you spare some money?"

Lincoln looked down from the top of the roof to the ground, where he found two little blonde girls sitting by the front of the door. Their cheeks were stained (one moreso than the other) and their clothes were tattered. One wore a muddied blue gown, and the other wore pink with torn gloves that showed her fingers. They both looked up at him with pleading eyes, and put their wooden bowls out for him. "Please, sir, we haven't eaten in days," said the one in blue.

Lincoln's heart fell. "Oh, you poor girls..."

Just as he reached for his pocket, a brown haired girl popped out from behind the door. "Don't give 'em your coin, hunter," she said in a raspy voice. "Lola and Lana here ain't beggars. They're the daughters of some rich merchant on the other side of town. They just do this for attention."

"Great. Thanks a lot, Luna," the one in pink spat. "I had to dirty myself up for nothing!"

"Better luck next time," the one named Luna chuckled.

"Come on, Lana, let's get changed and go."

"Aww! But I like the muddy clothes!"

The blonde twins glowered at Luna, then at Lincoln, as if he were at fault for something. Lola stuck up her nose haughtily while Lana just gave him a childish grin and a shrug of her shoulders. Lincoln watched as they soldiered off, then looked back at Luna. "I suppose I should thank you," he said.

Luna shook her head. "No thanks required, kid."

Luna was pretty tall, though she seemed to be roughly his age (maybe two or three years older). Her hair was a dark shade of brown, almost black. It was also short like a boy's, but much like Lynn and Luan, she wore a ponytail (_what is it with brunettes and ponytails around here? _Lincoln thought). She wore a purple dress that barely reached her knees. And as for her shoes… she didn't have any. Weird.

Still, she seemed nice, though Lincoln knew that looks could be deceiving. He stayed on his guard, and perhaps that reflected in his eyes, because Luna suddenly burst out laughing and said, "Relax. You're looking at me like I'm the vampire you're hunting."

"How do you know I'm a vampire hunter?"

Luna pointed at his back. He didn't need to look to see what she was pointing, because it was his sword. It was always his sword. _Damn… I should really start leaving that at home when I'm trying to go undercover…_

Still, he relaxed. "Since you know I'm a hunter, I guess I'll cut to the chase: I'm here because I'm looking for people who can tell me about the vampire or one of its victims."

"You're in luck," Luna muttered, a bit sardonically, "because my cousin was one of the first ones to get iced."

"Oh. I'm, uh, sorry to hear that."

Luna shrugged. "We weren't that close," she said. Her body language betrayed her as her eyes lingered sadly and her tone dipped into sorrow. "But I'm willing to talk if it means saving The Town. We can grab a meal while we talk."

"What's good to eat?"

"If Lori heard you say that, she'd get all flustered and shout, 'Everything!'" she chuckled. "Just have the chicken. It's good stuff. A little pricey, but good."

About forty minutes later, Lincoln was sitting back, stunned, as he watched Luna wolf down her food like the hungriest person alive. For a girl, she had no table manners. She just grabbed the food, stuffed it in her mouth, stained her face with the sauce, noisily sucked the meat from the bones, and didn't hesitate to let out a burp. Though, to her credit, she did blush after that last one. "Sorry. Excuse me."

"It's fine," Lincoln said. He just sipped on his water and waited for her to finish the food he bought. She kinda reminded him of Lynn that way, only Lynn wouldn't ever apologize for a burp unless it was what she deemed "weak". Then she'd follow it up with a louder, more vulgar burp.

He found himself sighing. He was beginning to miss her, and hoped she was alright.

"You look like you got someone on your mind," Luna said in between chicken legs. She grinned, showing off her stained teeth, and teased, "Are you thinking about that special little lady? Cause that's what you look like you're doing~"

"N-No." His cheeks burned at the accusation. "Can we just get on with the questioning? There's a vampire out there, you know."

_And she's _not _my special little lady! She's gross and rude and I'd rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss her!_

"But you've barely eaten."

"That's because you've barely left me anything to eat."

Luna grinned apologetically, and offered him a drumstick. He took it and bit into it. "Wow!" he said as his eyes shot open. "This is really good! It's so sweet and sour and salty and spicy… it's got everything in it!"

And that's how the "Everything tastes like chicken" phenomenon was invented.

"It's good stuff," Luna agreed, nodding her head softly. She closed her eyes momentarily, giving a Lincoln a chance to notice that her eyelids were painted with purple eye shadow. _This girl really seems to like purple, _Lincoln thought. _In fact, a lot of people around here stick to one color. Her purple, Luan's yellow, Lucy's black, Lori's blue… it's probably nothing, but it's interesting._

"I won't take up much more of your time," she was saying while Lincoln rambled internally about colors. "I know you got a whole lotta places to search, and I'm really thankful for what you're doing. I mean, I'm not really the most conservative girl out there – I'm breaking the laws and rules all the time – but I got respect for people who'd risk their lives fighting not-so-nice sprites and scary monsters. So let me tell you about my cousin Tabby..."

Lincoln reached into his jacket to stuff his hand down one of the inner pockets. He retrieved a small piece of lead that quickly stained his fingers, as well as a few small pieces of paper. He looked attentive as he waited for Luna to begin her story. He wouldn't rush her to start; he could only imagine the wounds that were being reopened right now.

"I like to sing and play instruments when I'm not working," she started, "and so did Tabby. We come from a poor family, so my dad and his brother – her dad – lived together to make taxes easier. There are a couple of us, but only Tabby ever really liked to hang out with me. The rest of my siblings and cousins aren't too friendly. Not with outsiders, and not with us. Me and her were different, and whenever we'd come into some money, we'd spend it on strings and pieces of wood from the lumberjacks so we could make our own instruments. Nothing really fancy; just some makeshift harps and flutes and things like that. Music was… an escape for us. Because our family's so poor, everyone's gotta work. We do a lot of jobs. Baking bread, churning butter… and if we were running low, we'd sell a bunch of crap."

Luna let out a low and humorless chuckle. "I used to have earrings. I gave those up so I didn't have to sell one of the flutes I mentioned. Poppa had mixed feelings about that. I started wearing some metals scraps in my ears, but he told me to take those off before I got an infection."

Lincoln's hand didn't stop for a second as he wrote down everything she said.

"So let's skip ahead to the night it, uh, _happened_. Me and her grew a bit apart… no, actually, at some point we just stopped talking much. We had tried singing in this place and in some others, but it was clear we weren't going to make it anywhere. How could we, really? The only way to make any coin off music is to have some lord or king take you in and then make you write and perform for them and only them. No king or lord was going to come into a place like this (no offense, Lori and Bob) so she gave up the idea. I think… I honestly she was a bit mad at me."

"How come?"

She wet her lips and hummed as she tried to put it into words. "It's like… I filled her head with all this talk about going into music and not having to work all the time. It was like a fairy tale. But then things didn't work out, and she was mad at me for… g-giving her h-h-hope for..._ something!_"

Her voice was starting to get emotional, shaky. Her eyes began to well up.

"So the night when it happened, I actually confronted her about it. I got all mad and pissy because she wasn't talking to me. And she just t-told me to… she told me to basically fuck off and leave her alone. We got into a f-fight and she stormed off. If I just didn't let it bother… i-if I just didn't care..."

"It's not your fault," Lincoln said softly. He set his writing tools down and touched her hand. "It's not your fault at all."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Whether I am or not, in the end, she still died that night."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lincoln said slowly, letting her know it was okay to refuse, "how did you find her cor- _body_?"

"Sometime in the middle of the night, there was a banging on the door. One of the neighbors talked to my dad, and his face went all white. I had a bad feeling and I was fucking right. They found her body but… she was so scratched up and covered in holes that they… _they could only recognize her because of her clothes..._"

Luna stopped talking. She wiped a tiny tear from her eye, and let out a few sniffles, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't let herself cry. Her fist clenched so tightly that when she relaxed and opened it up, she found that her fingernails had drawn blood from her palm. She let out a rough exhale, and took a deep breath. "Is that, uh, good enough for you?"

"One thing, and we can finish this," he told her. He cleared his throat. "Can you tell me what time the body was discovered, what time the attack happened, and if there were any bite marks on her neck?"

"Well… I don't know the exact time, but it was after midnight and before the witching hour," Luna said. "Tabby was still b-bleeding when they found her, so it was at that time too. And as for bite marks… they were all over, so yeah."

Lincoln scribbled down her answers, his eyes firm and hard. One thing all this helped to reinforce was his hatred of vampires. Nasty, blood-sucking things. They feasted on more than just blood; they feasted on people's pain and misery. At least this one did. Never had Lincoln ever read about a more vile, butchering creature. At least the others had the decency to leave the body with nothing more than a few marks on the neck – this one was a depraved beast that scratched and maimed uselessly. Just for the show of it. Lynn may have been fine and friendly, but the others weren't, and he should never forget that no matter how fine and friendly Lynn was. She was the rare, rare exception. The image of her, fangs and all, could extinguish the fires of hatred in Lincoln's soul, but when he pictured the gleeful psychopaths like Cristina, it was fuel for the flames.

They talked more after that - Lincoln shifted to more casual topics - and Luna returned to her usual self. By the end of their talk, she was more relaxed and at ease, and she even gave him a taste of her singing. Her voice was a bit raspy for Lincoln's taste, but she was still good. She winked at him and said, "Come see me Wednesday nights here. I do full songs then."

"I'll put it in my schedule," he said with a laugh.

* * *

When Lincoln left the restaurant, wiping his mouth on his scarf (What? He was going to wash it…) he bumped into Lisa and a large, dull-eyed guard that was with her. Of course, he didn't just bump into her; he collided into her and sent her sprawling to the ground. The guard seemed to bristle with anger, and raised his fists to pummel Lincoln, but Lisa whistled sharply to stop him. Then she glared at Lincoln. "Watch where you're going!" she snapped at the hunter.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

He offered Lisa his hand, which she slapped away. "I can stand up on my own, thank you very much," she said coldly as she rose to her feet. The glass of her spectacles shimmered in the sunlight, but Lincoln could still see the cold glare reserved for him.

Jeez… it was just an accident…

She picked up a sack that she had dropped, and Lincoln smelled a foul odor. "Ugh… what's in the sack? It smells like a bag full of rotten carrots that were used as sex toys."

"What… why would you… how do you know… never mind."

The dull-eyed guard chuckled. It sounded more like a grunt.

Lisa shot a look at him, then looked back to Lincoln. "It's none of your business what this bag contains. But, for the record, it does not contain vegetables used for anal and/or vaginal pleasure."

"Good to know."

There was a pause for a moment.

"Aren't you going to ask me what it is?"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Lisa, tell me what is in your bag. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight if I don't know. I'll twist and turn in bed as I wonder, oh just wonder, what is-"

"Oh, shut up," she snapped. Her scowl turned into a self-satisfied grin, however, as she put one hand on her chest and raised the other to sky, like a scientist about to make an aggrandizing announcement. "I, Lisa, daughter of The Leader of The Town, have been conducting my own investigation into the vampire attacks. And I believe I've found something to solve the case. What's in the bag, Lincoln, is bait."

"Wait… you've discovered something?" The vampire hunter leaned in, his eyes as wide as saucers. Lisa grinned mischievously as he asked, "What is it? Please, you've gotta help me out with this."

"I think I'm capable of doing this on my own."

"Lisa, you can't. Trust me, you should leave this to a professional like me. History is full of examples of people who took things into their own hands and-"

She raised her palm, silencing him. Being the daughter of The Leader gave her authority, and that authority breathed in every action and word. Lincoln wasn't sure if he liked her or not, but one thing was for sure: she was sophisticated and capable of wielding the respect that comes with higher power.

At least, that was going to be his excuse for letting a preteen girl silence him.

Her features were cold as she said, "I have no love for you hunters. People may worship you like they would any false gods, but I see right through you all. You're murderers and butchers who act as though you're doing the world a service by exterminating monsters, but in the end… most of you are little better than the monsters you kill."

Then she turned away from him, with all the hauteur of the daughter of a powerful man. The dull-eyed guard followed behind her, but before he clumsily lumbered after her, he turned back to Lincoln with a truly unnerving grin. His eyes, drab and glazed over as they were, lingered on his sword. Lincoln found himself instinctively reaching for it. But then the dull-eyed guard turned to follow his mistress, leaving Lincoln alone.

He felt… cold.

He had heard those exact lines before. He had been called many things: murderer, butcher, cultist, maniac, dog of the government… but it had never bothered him. There was something in her eyes and tone that cut through him like a sharp, thin knife. It put him more on edge than any supernatural creature ever could.

"Fuck this," he finally said. He stuffed his hands grumpily in his pocket. He saw a small pebble on the ground, and he kicked it like he was five years old. _How the hell did she get so under my skin?!_

He needed to cool off. And there was only one place he could do that.

"TO THE LIBRARY!"

* * *

The brush provided no comfort on this hot day, but Lynn didn't stop her pacing through the forest. She passed over a fallen tree, and her boot scraped some mushrooms that grew out of it. Just before she wiped the fungus off, a thought occurred to her: mushrooms, generally, do not grow on living things. They grow on the dead. She smiled humorlessly and said, "Well, I guess we should keep it on, then. You know... because I'm dead."

She fell to her knees, and covered her face. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but her tear ducts wouldn't listen to her. Her body wracked with grief for things lost and for things that could've been, and she let out a loud cry that echoed through the woods, scaring every bird and beast away.

The memories… they just wouldn't stop coming. She wanted them to stop, but everything was returning to her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw his smiling face and strong muscles. Every time she breathed through her nose, she smelled his fragrance on the wind. Every time her heart gave one of those rare beats, every sensation would be flooded with Francisco, Francisco, Francisco!

He was dead.

And so was she.

But they were still not together.

Maybe this was her hell for some sin she committed in a past life millennia before, since being alone and unloved was more hellish than the Lake of Fire could ever hope to be. She used to feel so alive. She used to feel so great. When was the last time she felt that way? When was the last time her heart went pitter-patter and the world seemed so open and kind?

_The sun was setting, many years ago, and the sky was colored with vibrant purples and oranges. It looked less like the sky and more like the flower beds of a loving gardener. And there, sitting atop the grassy hill, under the single lone tree, were Francisco and Lynn. _

_His arm was wrapped around her, and the hairs on his arm tickled her face gently. Her hair was no longer wrapped in a ponytail, but fell long and unfettered. She looked up at him with glowing green eyes, and he looked back down at her with undying affection in his._

"_How long have you loved me?" she found herself asking._

"_Always. From the moment I first laid eyes on you," he said._

"_No. Seriously, since when?"_

"_I'm being serious," he said, jovial yet serious. "From the time we were just dumb little kids, the first thing I really remember strongly was watching you run around the street like you were the strongest girl in the world. I honestly thought you were. That's why I always wanted to play with you."_

"_Oh my~"_

"_Not that kind of play, obviously. That would be later. Uh... b-but only if you wanted… to..."_

"_Relax," she said with a pleasant sigh. She leaned back and put her head in his lap, and started up at him with the fierce passion of a lioness. "I'm only kidding." But she blushed as she said that, exposing her thoughts on the matter. "What about the other boys? They like to make fun of me. They say I'm a boy that got his cock cut off during circumcision." _

"_They make fun of me for spending time with you too. But hey, you smell a lot better than they do."_

_Lynn chuckled. "I do, don't I?"_

_She nestled her face to his stomach, and closed her eyes. She felt him reach for her hand, and she interlocked her fingers with his. As the smell of flowers circled them, and the day slowly turned to night, Lynn wanted the moment to last forever._

But it didn't. He was buried underneath the ground. He had married and moved on after Cristina condemned her to a life of drinking blood - and she couldn't even do that right. Most vampires forget the human they once were, but Lynn couldn't. The idea of doing to anyone what Cristina did to her made her sick. The idea of taking someone away from their loved ones made her even sicker.

So in the end, all she was, all she had ever worked to… was just a vampire with no friends and no loved ones that drank the bitter blood of monsters like her to just survive. And survive for what? She had nothing to look forward to. She had no interest in staying alive or undead or whatever she was.

Her eye caught glimpse of a particularly sharp branch on the ground, and she knew all it would take to make everything go away was to the branch and shove it deep into her breast. She didn't know if there was an afterlife for vampires, but she felt like if there was, then it would be Hell. There was no place for a monster like her in the Kingdom of God. But that would be okay with her. At least she could look up and see Francisco in Heaven from her flames…

He would be waiting for her. No one else was waiting for her in this world.

"No," she said. Her eyes hardened. "I do have someone waiting for me."

Lincoln.

Lincoln was waiting for her back in The Town. He would wait for her at the wall, his eyes brimming with worry. She hadn't known him long, and in the time they've known each other they've squabbled and bickered and annoyed each other… but he still showed her more kindness than she had ever expected from a human, let alone a hunter. He smiled kindly at her, watched over her as she slept… he had done so much for her in exchange for nothing.

She remembered the first time she laid eyes on him. It hadn't even been a week, but it felt like years ago. A young mythical creature in the woods spying some interesting looking young man and thinking to herself _I have a good feeling about him… _that was something that only happened in silly fairy tales they told to kids.

But it had happened in real life. With them.

And she… she…

"I love you, Lincoln."

The pain started to fade. The sharp stake on the ground looked less appealing. The dark shadows of the past didn't vanish, but they felt less threatening and looming. As long as she had Lincoln… as long as she had that one person that cared for her… that one person she loved…

She would survive. She. Would. Survive.

Lynn smiled softly, and rose to her feet.

"Now… time to find me a werewolf to eat."

* * *

The library was quieter and emptier than usual. That suited Lincoln just fine, for the best reading is done in silence. The only thing that disturbed him from time to time was Lucy. She never said a word to him, but he could feel her watching over him constantly. Sometimes he would look back and smile kindly at her, and she would blush and get flustered and find something else to do, but otherwise the majority of the afternoon was spent with Lincoln's nose firmly stuck inside the pages of a book, and Lucy staring at his back.

He had come with the intentions of relaxing a little and then asking for the records again so he could pull up Tabitha's - Tabby's, whatever - case and compare notes, but he _really_ didn't want to do the second part. He just groaned and laid back and read some more casual material to pass the time. Stories, legends, ballads… at one point he came across a collection of poems, but as soon as he reached for it, Lucy snatched it up with an embarrassed expression and walked off with it.

"Her personal poetry," Haiku told him with a smirk.

Lincoln didn't see what the big deal was ("Don't people write so others can read? I mean, I'd want to read some of her poems.") but Lucy's reaction when she heard him say that (a visible shudder that ran from the top of her head to the soles of her shoes) decided it: he would not look at her poems.

"Librarians," he said. "They're so weird."

So Lincoln read his books quietly at his table, though he found his eyes were struggling to stay open. It's not like he was reading anything boring – he was, at that moment, reading a story called _Aces Mild, _which was great, but only for the first thirty-seven chapters! (:smirk:) - but he didn't get much sleep last night. He closed his eyes once… twice… then put his head gently against the smooth surface of the desk and dozed off peacefully…

A violent scream woke him from his sleep.

His eyes shot open as a woman burst into the library and fell in front of him. Before she had even said anything, Lincoln already knew what had happened.

"Come quick, hunter! There's been another murder!"

"Take me there. NOW!" he barked at her.

There was no time to lose. The two of them ran as fast as their feet would carry them. His breath huffed and his heart beat rapidly – who was it this time? Was it someone he knew? Was it Luna or Luan or one of the twins? His chest was gripped by fear, and he hoped to God that he wouldn't be too late.

The moon was up now, and the silver light shined upon the misdeed. The woman brought him to the body of a young woman lying in the field. But before he could even look at the body, the woman screamed again and pointed up at a rooftop. "It's him! It's him!" she howled. Lincoln's eye followed her pointed finger, and he felt his breath catch as he saw a hooded figure stare down at him.

It turned to run, and he cried, "Hey! Stop!"

_Seriously, Lincoln, it's not like they're going to stop just because you asked them to._

He burst into the building it had been standing on, scaring a baby into awakening. He ran up the stairs despite the protests of the father, then shot out of a window and quickly placed his feet on the ledge. They slipped, and he would've fallen to the ground if he didn't swiftly grab onto the tiles of the roof and pull himself up. He watched the hooded figure flee, and grit his teeth. "Got you now," he snarled.

And thus the chase started.

The hooded figure was agile and swift in its movements, hardly human. Lincoln could just barely follow it. His feet pounded on roof after roof; he jumped from building after building. The weight of his sword was pressing into his back, so he drew it in one blur-like motion and kept it clutched in his hand as he ran like a cheetah across the savannah.

He couldn't believe his luck when the figure slipped. It let out a cry as it fell, and the hood pulled back slightly. Lincoln held his breath as he ran faster than he thought possible, the whole world passing by him like a blur. He poised his sword, ready to sink it into the vampire's body…

The moment he got close enough to strike, it raised its foot and kicked him in his ribs.

There was a deafening _crack _as Lincoln fell down, clutching his ribcage in pure agony. He screamed, and through his blurred vision, watched as the hooded figure got up and escaped into the night.

"N-No..."

He raised his hand, but it quickly fell back down. He had to focus on breathing; the kick didn't break his ribs, but it hurt. It hurt so much. He felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't _see…_ every moment he spent rolling and catching air on that rooftop was torment.

The world felt black… and his thoughts, for some reason, turned to Lynn.

_I can't die up here. I promised I'd wait for her in the morning. I promised… I promised I wouldn't leave her…_

With a heaving groan that took every ounce of willpower he had, he stood up. He hunched over, still clutching his pained rib. He coughed, and blood splattered on the rooftop. "It hurts," he said. "It hurts so much..."

What hurt most wasn't the ribs. What hurt most was that he let the killer get away.

He didn't remember how he got down from the roof. He didn't remember how he managed to make the painful pilgrimage back to the sight of the murder. When he returned, still clutching his side, still swaying like a man ready to drop dead, he found a crowd surrounding the corpse. He noticed a few faces: Lucy, Haiku, Lori, Bobby… and the forefront of them all was the Leader.

Kotaro looked up. "Hunter..."

Lincoln finally got a chance to see who the victim was. And it was, as he suspected, someone he knew.

As the clouds parted and revealed the moon, silvery beams of light fell upon the face of Lisa…

…and the bite marks that patterned her neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before we start, I'd like to address some things I've seen said in the reviews about how I've elected to write Lincoln. I've written him as ****inexperienced and unable to deal with women because... well, he is those things. Remember, this is his first real mission, his first chance to gain experience in his field, and the years of training he received beforehand had him almost never interacting with girls. I understand people's frustrations, but I promise it's leading to something good with his character. Just trust me on this, okay? When have I ever let you guys down?**

**...**

**Don't answer that. Uhhh enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The light of dawn rose over the walls and hills. Red and orange mingled with blue and black across the ground and sky, slowly vanquishing them. The shadow that Lincoln cast as he stood stiffly in front of the gate was long. So long, that when Lynn first stepped into it, she couldn't make out the expression on his face. But the closer she got, the more was revealed. There was graveness as his mouth stretched into a thin line, neither smiling nor frowning. His eyes spoke more; his pupils spoke of fear and worry and a crushing burden weighing on him.

When she got close, she smiled weakly yet encouragingly. He didn't return it.

_Is he mad at me?_

No, he didn't seem mad at her. He seemed mad at himself. Lynn frowned: something bad had happened while she was gone. All the love she realized she had for her friend morphed into worry.

When she finally came up to him, she didn't say anything to him, waiting for him to invite her back into The Town. They stood in silence until Lincoln remembered what he needed to say.

"Welcome back, Lynn," he said stiffly. "Come on in."

She entered, stepping right by him. As she did, she noticed that the dark bags under his eyes seemed worse than usual.

" I thought you would've slept before you came out here. You didn't have to stay up all night for me."

"There was another attack last night," he said without skipping a beat.

Lynn took a hesitant step back, and raised one arm defensively. "Lincoln, you know I didn't-"

"Relax, Lynn, I know it wasn't you," he said with a wan smile. The smile disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. "I saw who it was. There was a tall building right next to the body, and on top was someone – a girl – wearing a hood. I chased her, but just before I could get her she kicked me to the ground and got away. I had one job, and I failed."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We vamps are pretty strong."

Another weak smile. This one had more amusement in it than the last one. "I'll tell you more about it as we walk."

He saw her mouth open to ask where they were going, so he beat her to chase and said, "We're going to talk to the Leader. I was supposed to be with him right now, but he wants both of us. He's in a pretty bad place right now, so it would be best if we didn't keep him waiting for too long."

"He's in a bad place?"

Lincoln sighed, like he just remembered that she didn't know anything. "Because of Lisa. Lisa was the one killed last night."

There was a stunned moment of silence. Lynn shuddered as she thought about what the young girl's body must've looked like. For some reason, the death of Lisa bothered her strongly. They barely knew each other, and Lynn knew that the two of them would never be best friends, but in those few moments they had known each other, she seemed so… invincible. More mature and powerful than many adults. For someone like her to be taken down… it seemed almost unreal.

And it made everything that much more dangerous. Lynn knew what was going to happen now: the mob would form, just like it did long ago when she had been first formed. A crazed lunatic army of torch-wielding, pitchfork-shaking psychos would be out prowling for blood. Lynn's hands trembled fearfully. There were many things she never wanted to experience again, and being chased down by a whole town topped the list. _Not again… I won't them do that to me again…_

She would have to be careful. Extra careful. She wouldn't even let a fang shimmer from under her lip anymore. There was more to lose now, because _Lincoln_ could also get caught up and be hung for being the one who allowed the vampire within the walls…

She looked into his eyes, and tentative smiles came on their unsure mouths. They didn't need to say anything. They each knew they had each other's back.

"Come on," he said. "We've stalled meeting with the Leader long enough."

* * *

The Kotaro that sat in the chair before them was a different man than the one Lynn had met on her first night back. That man, that leader, held a strong and impenetrable aura. His eyes were kind and cruel at the same time, and though his tone was soft, it echoed through the room and all who heard it listened. His pose was mighty, and at times he didn't even look like a man. He looked like an eagle, a lion, a deity, in the shape of a man.

This man was not the same.

She and Lincoln still bowed to him when they entered, still muttered the title "Leader" respectfully, and still acknowledged that he was the arbiter of fate in The Town… but he was slumped in his chair like a broken doll, his eyes red and weary. Though they would never dare say it, they saw that he had been crying.

But given the circumstances… who wouldn't cry?

"Tonight has been one of the hardest nights of my life," he told them. His voice was still soft and low, but it seemed less like the tone of a man who knew knew how to command a room and more like a man who was just barely holding himself together.

Lynn hated rulers, but she still found herself feeling immense sorrow for him.

"I don't blame you, good Leader," Lincoln murmured. His head was still slightly bowed. It was if he didn't want to see the Leader in his current state… or perhaps he knew the Leader wouldn't want to be seen in his fragility. "To lose a daughter is something I could never hope to understand as I am, but I can imagine the pain that comes with it."

"It hurts more, good hunter, because she wasn't even my own daughter."

Surprised, Lincoln looked up. "P-Pardon? I don't think I understand."

"I misspoke," said the Leader, waving his hand rapidly as if he brushing away a large fly. "She was my daughter. She was mine, no matter the circumstances of how she came to me. But she was not my flesh and blood. Years ago, when Lisa was still too young to walk… her mother, driven by loss and insanity, hung herself and left her behind."

"No..."

The Leader nodded his head grimly. His swallows were rough and his Adam's apple bobbed. The story was hard for him to tell. "I took her as my own after that. And she knew, of course. I told her one day. I couldn't hide the truth forever. And yet… she never hated me for anything. She never resented me. She still… she still accepted my fatherhood."

His eyes rose to look at the ceiling, glistening with tears that wouldn't flow. "And I failed to protect her. I failed her mother, I failed myself… I failed _her_."

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch her murderer in time," Lincoln said shamefully.

"I won't lie to you, hunter… at first, when I saw that you failed to capture the vampire, I was angry with you. I was filled with such rage and sorrow that I nearly avenged her death with yours..."

Lincoln flinched in fear. He wasn't afraid of the man's words - he was afraid of the look in Lynn's eyes when the Leader said that. She looked, for a moment, dangerous, like she wouldn't hesitate to tear him in half for daring to threaten her partner. Lincoln looked at her with sharp eyes, and she calmed down.

"…but those were the feelings of a weaker man. The kind who would abuse his power for nothing. You have nothing to apologize for, Lincoln. I saw you were injured, so I know that you tried. The only one who has anything to apologize for is the villain who did this to my Lisa. And believe me… when the vampire is caught, I will make them _sorry_." He spoke with such frigid coldness that both Lincoln and Lynn shivered. His eyes rose to meet Lincoln's again, and the young boy swallowed. "Tell me, hunter… did you at least uncover who the vampire is? Did you find leads or clues?"

"I did. One small feature. The hood fell for a moment, and though I didn't see the vampire's face… I saw something that'll lead me in the right direction."

"Then I shall not take much more of your time. Find them, Lincoln. Find the vampire. But I have one request when you do: don't kill it. Capture it instead, and bring it to me."

"Why?" Lynn asked.

His eyes turned to her. "Because, young Lynn, I think death is too good for this creature. I shall have my revenge before I send it off into the next life."

"You mean torture." It wasn't a question. Her tone was laced with accusation. The Leader's eyes narrowed, fully aware that she didn't approve. He opened his mouth to say something – something venomous and hateful, no doubt – but he closed his mouth and instead simply nodded. He only affirmed, with no ethics or morals raised. Lynn wanted to growl her opposition, but Lincoln touched her arm and bade her to be silent.

"_Now's not the time,_" he whispered to her.

Reluctantly, Lynn fell quiet.

"One last matter before I dismiss you," said the Leader. "Before you arrived, I penned a letter to the Hunter's Organization and sent it by bird. I want this vampire apprehended as soon as possible, so I dipped into my own personal finances to hire another hunter."

"A-Another hunter, sir?"

He nodded, and his nodding was grim. "You two may continue your investigations as you please, but once the new hunter arrives, you will need to share _everything_ with them, and work with them to solve this infernal case."

"And when will this new hunter be arriving?"

"This hunter is close. He serves in a city on the other side of the woods, so expect him within two days."

Lincoln nodded without a word. Lynn studied his face; he seemed far too okay with the prospect of another hunter to work alongside. Lynn, admittedly, didn't know much about the way of hunters, but she had heard that they were prideful people who delighted in the glory as much as the gold, and hated to share either with anyone else. So why did Lincoln seem so…?

A dark shadow crossed on his face, and suddenly Lynn figured it out.

He wasn't okay with it. He just didn't want to make a fuss.

"That will be all," declared the Leader. "You two are dismissed."

"May I ask about one more thing?" Lincoln asked.

"Ask."

"There was this guard that Lisa had with her who I assume was her bodyguard… where is he right now?"

The Leader inhaled calmly, then then glued his hands together in front of his face. "Many kings and lords would have killed him for failing his duty as protector… but I have had mercy on him. I will do no such thing to him. He is with the other guards and policing forces. I have left his fate with them, and they will do as they see fit. I pity him slightly, for he is a dumb, dull man, but Lisa… she saw in him more than just a bodyguard. I believe that they were friends. Now please… leave me."

Lincoln bowed again, turned, then left the building atop the steps. Lynn followed after him. Neither spoke a word until the Leader's imposing home disappeared in the distance behind them. The more they walked, the more gloom they noticed in The Town. Any flags were half-mast, and everyone busied themselves with their work. No shouts, no yelling, no laughter… only hushed and mumbled whispers that spread through the hunched crowds. Even Nature seemed to be saddened by the death of the Leader's daughter, for the world became cold, foggy, gray, and mucky. It reminded Lincoln of the English marshes he had read about; in the time when the Christian religion was new to England, they believed that Hell was not a fiery lake, but a dreary swampland full of monsters that gazed at the damned with their yellow eyes.

Walking through the fog, Lincoln finally understood how they came to believe that.

* * *

Upon first entering the library, a muffled yelp echoed and bounced off the stony walls. Lincoln and Lynn's brows furrowed with confusion – animals weren't allowed in the library, but that had sounded exactly like a dog's whimper – until Haiku stumbled in front of them. Her clothes, if possible, were darker than usual. Before she wore dresses where purple and black mingled together like careful lovers, but now she wore a pure black dress that looked like it had been dyed with coal.

"Lincoln," she said curtly. She then looked to the brunette by his side. "And you are?"

"She's Lynn," he said. "She's my partner in this investigation."

"I could've introduced myself, you know."

"Mhm. And I know that after you're done introducing yourself, you'd probably say something like 'So what kind of a creepy turbo-nerd do you have to be to spend all day with boring-ass books?'"

"Bite me."

"Isn't that your job?"

The hunter and the vampire stopped their bickering when they heard a soft giggle. Haiku covered her mouth with her fist, but even that couldn't hide the amused smile that lay behind it. "It warms my heart to see that even in these dark times, there is still time for squabbling between lovers."

"W-W-We're not lovers!" Lynn shrieked at a pitch that was just a little too high.

"My apologies." The hinting grin signaled that she wasn't really sorry.

"Dark times," Lincoln said, repeating Haiku's phrase. Then he noticed the darker-than-normal clothes, and he sighed with understanding. "You mean Lisa's death."

Haiku nodded. "We at the library are especially saddened by her passing. Lisa was a frequent patron who delighted in her studies. She often returned to books on varied subjects: from chemistry to biology to hypnotism to the study of monsters. And sometimes when she believed no one was looking… she'd indulge in fiction. Of the trashier kind." The librarian's smile was sad and nostalgic as she recounted all this. She looked like a teacher that had lost their favorite student. "She never spoke much unless spoken to, and I wish now that I had tried to speak more to her."

"She was a fascinating girl," said Lucy as she walked closer to the group. She studied Lynn, and pursed her lips at how close she was standing to Lincoln.

"Well, I'll let you know that I'm doing everything I can to hunt down her murderer," Lincoln said, a flashing spark in his eyes. "In fact, that's why I'm here today."

"But Lincoln, the records have yet to be given to us..."

"I'm not here for those. I'm just here because me and Lynn need a quiet place to talk, and some blank papers."

Haiku and Lucy looked at each, nodding. The younger girl scurried off to find some scroll paper while Haiku beckoned to them to follow her. She took them to a small room in the library with only a round table as furniture and a melting candle on the wall. When Lucy returned to them, she dumped armfuls of paper and inked feathers on the table. She then lit the candle on the wall, and the two librarians went off to attend to their other duties.

"Those two are creepy," Lynn said as soon as they were out of earshot.

Lincoln, who had spent a bit more time with them, couldn't help but chuckle in agreement. "Yeah, but they're still pretty nice. Even if Lucy's too afraid to breathe in my presence."

"Ooh la la. Sounds like Lincoln's got a _giiiiiiiiiiirlfriend_."

She said that with a cackle, but at the same time, she felt a flash of protective jealousy in her breast.

"Can we please get back on track? A girl died on our watch, and I don't want it to happen again."

"Right. So… what's the plan?"

"You heard me tell the Leader that I have a clue, right?" When Lynn nodded, Lincoln continued. "When I was chasing the thing across the roofs, I got a glimpse of what was under the hood. Not the face, but something just as damning."

He paused dramatically, waiting for Lynn to ask what it was. When she didn't, his face fell sadly. "Come on, Lynn! Ask me what it is! I've waited my whole life for something like this. They always ask Detective Ace Savvyno what his clues are in the books!"

"You read Detective Ace books? What are you, eleven?"

Lincoln pouted, and Lynn rolled her eyes. No matter how much of a badass hunter he wanted to be, he might never be able to suppress his childish side. "Fine, fine… tell me, Detective Lincoln, what is this great clue you've found?"

The shift on his features was so sudden it gave Lynn whiplash. His immature pouting was replaced by a stoical glare that reminded Lynn how lucky she was that this hunter didn't want to hunt her. Like reddish lightning, his tongue darted out and wet his lips. "I saw the vampire's hair," he said dramatically. "It was brown, but what's more important… it was brown hair in a ponytail."

"A b-brown ponytail?" Lynn stammered. "Like mine?"

Lincoln shook his head. "Not like yours. That's how I knew it wasn't you that hurt Lisa. But Lynn, think about it… who else do we know that also has a brown ponytail?"

It took a few moments, but when Lynn remembered, she gasped. "Luan..."

The hunter nodded sternly. He really didn't want it to have been Luan… she had been nice to them, and seemed like a pleasant girl. Even when they first met, and Lincoln was aware that everyone he met was a suspect, Luan was someone he wished wasn't the vampire. But it seemed to add up too well. After all, she had been a bit too eager to be their friend back at the inn...

"But there's another girl," Lincoln speedily followed up, "with the same color and style of hair. A girl named Luna. She and I talked while you were away."

"So you think it's one of them?"

"Or both," he admitted. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he picked up one of the raven feathers Lucy had left for them, dipped the pointy tip of it into the murky black depths of one of the inkwells, and began to write on the page. He wrote many things on it: the descriptors of the vampire, the names of the girls they were too investigate, several places of interest, and a sketchy map of the town with several X-marks drawn in said places of interest.

He handed Lynn the scroll. "You can read, right?" he asked. Being a hunter, he was privileged enough to know how to read, and was also painfully aware that many others - women especially - didn't have the same chances.

To his surprise, she nodded. "Just barely. Still, don't jot down anything too fancy."

"I promise not to write ballads here," he chuckled. "I'll keep the words to a minimum, and I'll keep them short."

"Okay, but still, what are we going to do about Luan and Luna?"

"There's two of us, and two of them. What do you think we're going to do?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow, and allowed a sly smirk to curl onto her face. "My, my, naughty little Lincoln… if I didn't know any better, I'd think you just wanted an excuse to stalk some h-helpless girls."

"Lynn..."

"Next thing you'll tell me is that you need to study their underwear to tell for sure which one of them is the vamp."

"I don't want their damn underwear," he growled.

"Why? B-Because you're already satisfied by sniffing _my_ underwear?" Lynn slapped her cheeks in mock-horror. "I can't believe that my best friend is a pervert."

"I am not a pervert!"

"Did somebody say perverted Lincoln?" Lucy asked as she stuck her head in the room. Lincoln and Lynn both jumped back in shock, and Lucy wiggled weakly in the door-frame, her cheeks on fire and her hands grabbing the hem of her short dress shyly. "I-If Lincoln is feeling those urges, th-then I'm willing to s-sacrifice myself to his lusty perversio-"

"Lucy, no!"

"Lucy, yes!" cried Lynn, barely holding back laughter.

Needless to say, Lincoln and Lynn's planning ended there. What followed was a long ten minutes of Lincoln trying to prove his innocence to Lucy while Lynn teased him, which was then followed by fifteen minutes of Lincoln chasing Lynn around the library, flailing his sword with full intention to kill.

Looking back, Lincoln would appreciate the time he spent with Lynn and Lucy in that library. Bad things had happened the night before, but worse things were just around the corner. Thanks to Lynn, he at least had one good moment to laugh.

* * *

It was announced that the new hunter the Leader had hired would be arriving sometime in the morning of the next day. Lincoln was taken slightly aback at the inhuman swiftness of this hunter's journey, but he remembered that his journey had only taken long because he was coming from the Capital itself, way far into the center of the Empire. This hunter was coming from a few towns over, and was likely making less stops than he did.

_I wonder who it is._

Not many people become hunters. The pressure and demands of the job were far too much for most to bear. Lincoln himself only barely managed to scrape by a pass on his finals because he was proficient with weapons and, more importantly, he actually bothered to take good care of them. He had stronger comrades, but thanks to how few of them there were, he could remember all their names. There was Liam the Irish boy (or was he Scottish? Lincoln could never remember), who had the strange ability to speak to animals and used them to help him in fights. There was a boy named Jordan, whose family had been massacred by ghouls which fed his desire to get revenge on every undead he ever came across. And, of course, he couldn't forget his own best friend Khaleed. Of course, he and everyone else called him "Clyde" because his Moorish name was hard on their tongues. Lincoln doubted Clyde was coming, but that was okay. He would be fine with anyone coming… except for one.

Lincoln shivered as he thought about _him_.

He looked to Lynn, and his stomach swooped in a sudden rush of fear. Whoever came would know that she wasn't with them at the Academy. Lincoln could make up some excuse, he was sure, but even if he did, the more time they spent around her, the closer they would be to finding the truth. And if they did discover that Lynn was a vampire…

Lincoln didn't realize he was gripping the hilt of his sword until he saw Lynn look back. Her normally confident eyes were laced with fear as she thought the same thing he thought. His heart was rushed by sympathy and affection.

If the other hunter did find out about Lynn, and tried to hurt her… Lincoln wouldn't hesitate to tear off their fingers.

No one was going to hurt Lynn.

In the distance, the sound of hooves striking the earth became louder. Lincoln, Lynn, and a few guards stood at attention. Out from the forest burst a horse carriage, and Lincoln fell back with shock. _How the hell did they get a carriage? _Lincoln thought. _I thought people didn't take their horses through the woods._

The carriage stopped in front of them. Lincoln felt Lynn stiffen by his side. He wanted to turn to reassure her, but just as the carriage stopped and the horses rose to their hind legs, the doors burst open, revealing…

Lincoln gasped.

_No… no… NO! NOT HIM!_

A boy roughly Lincoln's age stepped out of the car, dressed in similar hunter attire as Lincoln. His hair was as brownish-red as a rotted strawberry. His grin was crooked and toothy. But the worst was his eyes; they were wide, frenzied, and so disturbed that everyone felt the need to step back.

His crazed eyes narrowed on Lincoln, and he threw his arms up.

"Hey Larry," said Chandler. "Good to see you again."

* * *

"_**omg Auto using Chandler as a villain is sooooo 2017. And your old fics were better."**_

**Bah, fuck you. Who would you have me use? Rusty? Rocky? Zach goddamn Gurdle? The show doesn't give me a lot of decent options, people!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lynn didn't know how she felt, leaning against the fence with crossed arms and watching through narrowed eyes as Lincoln and Chandler spoke to each other in hushed whispers. Sometimes their voices would rise: sometimes Lincoln would protest something with a loud "Hey!"; sometimes Chandler would unleash a truly disturbing laugh; sometimes one of them would be so shocked by what the other said that they'd protest it loudly. But one thing was for sure…

Lincoln did not enjoy a single second of Chandler's presence. It was as clear as day.

Lynn was a fair girl. If you stayed out of her way, she'd stay out of yours. She had no ties to Chandler, nor memories nor anything beyond a first impression that told Lynn what she already could guess (that he was a loon that thought vampires should be killed without a second thought, just like the rest of them) so she was willing to treat him with nothing but cool apathy.

But Lincoln's discomfort was her discomfort. If Lincoln didn't like him, then she didn't like him.

_Since when do I care so much about what that Lame-O feels?_

She then remembered how his face and smile saved her that day in the woods, when the Grim Reaper beckoned to her with that stake in the ground…

_Since then. Since then I've cared._

A pink tint colored her dotted cheeks, and Lynn turned to face the wall. She planted her forehead on its coldness, but it did little good in cooling her warm face. Just picturing Lincoln in her head was making her… gah, just feeling so like this! _Get a grip, _she told herself, but she couldn't. Something about that boy ignited feelings within her that she hadn't felt in many years. She imagined his hands, rough and calloused, rubbing on her skin. She pictured his lithe body pressing against hers and warming her on the cold nights that she was forced to stay awake for. She listened closely as the Lincoln in her head brought his mouth to her ear and whispered in that sweet, soft, masculine voice of his:

"_I want you, Lynn."_

Lynn's ragged panting became lewd puffs of steam.

"Lynn!" She heard him say her name again, but this time it was the real Lincoln. She turned back to look at him over her shoulder, her brown eyes wide with an affection that she didn't entirely like. She watched Lincoln hand something off to Chandler. It was a browning scroll, tied with a red ribbon and a wax seal. The new hunter snatched it from his comrade's hand with a grin.

"Nice doing business with you, Larry. Can't wait 'til I catch this vamp first. If you're lucky, they might put your name down in _my_ biography."

"My name's Lincoln," Lincoln hissed through grit teeth. It sounded like this was the hundredth time he had to remind the redhead that day.

Chandler ignored him as his eyes flashed over to the approaching Lynn. "So you're the lovely Lynn that Lincoln's been talking about," he said, bowing slightly. "I must say, I've chased many beautiful veela with silky skin and sensuous lips, but none could approach your beauty, my wild strawberry."

His voice was silky but unnatural. It sounded like someone attempting to replicate behavior, and it brought the image of a snake to Lynn's mind, and she shivered. To not appear unnerved, she said, "Thanks," in a voice more glacial than the tundra.

It didn't deter him. "One thing before I leave," he said. "I've been hearing things about you from people other than Grandpa Bucktooth over there. I've heard that the night that Lisa was _unfortunately_ murdered, you were nowhere to be found."

Despite his wording, he sounded like Lisa's murder absolutely delighted him.

"Where did you hear that from?" Lynn demanded.

"The man that runs this shitheap wrote so."

"What are you implying, Chandler?" Lincoln asked with a fierce look in his eye.

The other hunter only grinned, and suddenly leaned into Lynn's personal space. His eyes were below her chin, and they scanned the young woman's face without ever blinking. Lynn would've pushed him off had she not been so surprised.

"You have healthy teeth," Chandler noted. "Really... _sharp_."

Her heartbeat, along with Lincoln's, sped up.

Then he jumped away like a mad monkey, and gave the two a small wave of his hand. His eyes closed as he smiled with what was clearly phony warmth. "I'll be off now. I still need to talk to the Leader. I'm sure he's some soft-handed cuck whose been sitting on his throne for so long his butt fused with the chair, and that he's got nothing important to say to me, but hey, feudalism and formalities are what make the world go round~"

And then he was gone.

"Lincoln… who is that guy?"

"The Devil," Lincoln growled. "He's the fucking Devil, Antichrist, and False Prophet all rolled into one scummy excuse for a human being. He's what the head-doctors would call a 'sociopath.' He was supposed to train with the Church as an exorcist, but they kicked him out, so he joined up with us hunters instead."

"Why'd they kick him out?"

"They found out he didn't even believe in God. He just wanted to torture ghosts." Lincoln turned to Lynn abruptly, and grabbed the girl's shoulders. He squeezed tightly. For a moment, his eyes seemed just as crazed as Chandler's, only where his were murderous, Lincoln's were fearful. "Lynn, promise me no matter what happens, you won't go near him. I mean it. Please… please don't go near him."

"Okay, okay, I promise!"

Lincoln sighed a breath of relief, then blinked as he realized just how close his face was to hers. He let go and took a step back, his face brightening, and his nose crinkling. The smell of an energetic dead girl would be enough to make anyone's stomach turn, but she covered it with an enticing perfume of myrrh. Her face was reddening as well, with the red color spreading like a fire across a forest, equal parts passionate and dangerous. One of her fangs slipped out of her mouth and bit into her bottom lip alluringly.

Lincoln had been warned that in times of pressure or stress or danger, his teenage body would rile up with what some called "humors" and others called "hormones." Looking at Lynn now, his vision was no doubt affected by that. With her doe-like eyes and her soft breathing... she seemed like the image of beauty.

_Could I ever… would I ever… kiss her?_

"Now's not the time to think about that," he muttered aloud. That seemed to draw both of them out of their shared daze. They were in a desperate and dangerous place, sure, but they knew they could get through it together, as long as they kept their heads in the game.

"So… uh… what was in the scroll you gave him?" Lynn asked in a transparent effort to change the subject to something else.

"What? Oh yeah! That!" Lincoln slammed his fist into his open palm. "I just jotted down some notes about what I've discovered so far, and a lot about the stuff that happened the night when Lisa… er, passed away."

"Did you tell him about Luna and Luan?"

"Pfft. Hell no I didn't." Lincoln rolled his eyes. Like, uhm, did Lynn think he was an idiot? "For two reasons. Number one, if I did, the first thing he'd do is shoot them both and call it a day. One of them is likely innocent, and I don't want to see an innocent get hurt."

"And the other reason?"

A boyish smile touched his face.

"Because there's no way I'm letting him take my credit for saving The Town."

Lynn grinned in turn, and clapped Lincoln on his coated shoulder. "That's my boy," she said like a proud auntie. "Gotta get those cool points somehow. And as far as I'm concerned, there's only two ways for a dork like you to get them. The first is hunting down the bad guy and saving the day."

"And the other way?"

"Hanging out with me. Obviously."

* * *

With the excitement surrounding Chandler's arrival dying down, Lynn and Lincoln were free to go home and finally start their big project. No one else knew that Luna and/or Luan could be vampires. Upon the breakfast table Lincoln unraveled his scroll and told Lynn that the most important thing that would aid them in their mission would be patience.

"Patience?" Lynn said the word like a child being told not to unwrap their gift too early.

"Yes. Patience," Lincoln said as his own started to wear thin. "People have this false idea that hunters just go in and start shooting, but it really takes weeks upon months of preparation for any mission that isn't urgent. Sometimes it takes years. But luckily for you, Chandler snooping around puts us on a really tight schedule, so we'll rush this over a matter of days."

"Alright. What's the plan, Stinkoln?"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "New nickname?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like it."

"Good. Now I know to keep using it~"

He growled. "One day I'll come up with the worst nickname ever for you," he promised her with a shaking of his clenched fist. Lynn just rolled her eyes playfully and reminded him to get back on topic. "Right… the plan," he said. His finger tapped an inky sketch of The Town he had made, which stained his nail black. "What we need to do is get an accurate idea of how they spend their days. See if there's anything unusual."

"Unusual?"

Lincoln thought about it for a moment. "If they're spending too much time in places or around people that you feel they shouldn't be," he answered. "Luna spends her time around Lori's place and likes music. Luan drifts around for places to sleep and likes telling jokes. Anything outside of that is to be deemed suspicious. You'll know it when you see it."

"And what if I don't see anything unusual?"

"Then we'll at least start understanding where and how they spend their time. Places they go, people they talk to, activities… every little thing is important."

His voice was unwavering as he planned, like a master. Lynn felt a swelling of pride at how expert he seemed. He was much more handsome with that serious glint in his eyes. A man who knew what he wanted and planned for it. Lynn shivered. _I wouldn't mind letting him hunt me._

"So we're going to split up and take down our own notes, right?" Lynn asked.

A nod.

"So who's doing who?"

"I'll trail Luna," Lincoln said, "and you'll trail Luan."

"Are you sure about that? I don't think Luan wants to see me right now, especially after that whole 'me ditching her in the street' thing..."

"Yeah, I know. I know that the moment she sees you, she'll tear into you." A malicious smile bloomed on his face. "And that's how I'll make sure that you don't just rush in and ruin my genius plan."

Lynn blushed as she realized he was probably right about that, but she still felt indignant enough to stick her tongue out at him immaturely and blow a raspberry.

Lincoln was trying to be mature, but he couldn't stop himself from doing the same.

For the next hour or so, the vampire and the vampire hunter sat at the table, across from each other, with their necks craned over the page Lincoln had worked on. Their fingers glided across the inked paper as they mapped out their plans and asked about locations. From time to time, their fingers would touch, and on one occasion they locked together. The first time was accidental, but Lynn's intentions to touch the boy made her repeat the action over and over. Lincoln didn't respond much, aside from the occasional blush and the almost shy way he looked up at her. Their foreheads were close together, and long, stray strands of her auburn hair brushed and intermingled with his albino.

_I wonder if he can feel the love coming off of me…_

It was such a stupid thought, Lynn knew, but it was also so romantic (in that dumb, goofy way) that she relished it. She felt, hoped, that Lincoln could sense it, and that he possibly felt the same way. Judging from the fire that sometimes alighted his cheeks, she might not have been too far off.

But still… she couldn't just ask him. There was always the chance that he didn't feel the same way. And plus, even if they were both mutually in love, Lynn didn't see why she had to be the one to chase after him. He was the boy; he should ask. Until then, until that hopeful day where he'd ask for her hand, she was as happy as a purring little kitten to just feel his warmth.

Even if she would die (again) if she had to admit it.

When the plans were finally set, Lincoln rolled up his scroll and stuffed it into his peacock blue jacket. "And what do we do about Chandler?" Lynn asked as a final note.

"Avoid him at all costs. Don't tell him anything. He can go fuck himself," Lincoln answered.

"You really hate this guy, huh? Usually I'm the one with the bad mouth, but you've been blowing up f-bombs all over the place since he showed up."

Lincoln sighed, and rubbed the grayish bags under his eyes. His fingers rolled over his pupils clockwise, and his face screwed up, like he was smelling the inside of an outhouse… or thinking about a really bad memory.

"You really wanna know?"

Before she could answer, he launched into his story: "Chandler wasn't in my year. He's a few years older than me, and was in the upper classes. Now, the upperclassmen sometimes liked to mess with us, but Chandler… he did way more than that. He _tormented_ us. He shoved us down the stairs, trapped us in holes and caves… he once smacked my friend Clyde so hard his vision was blurry for a week. He already had bad eyes, and Chandler just made it so much worse. He's a bully, Lynn. He picks on the weak and those beneath him. He's cowardly, cruel, sadistic… he's the worst, Lynn. He's just the worst."

"Did he… did he ever do anything to you?"

The look he fixated on her with was grim and unforgiving. Dark shadows wrapped around his face like bows of blackness. Then he said something that Lynn wouldn't forget for a long time:

"_He hurt my friends._"

Lynn swallowed, and that was the end of that.

* * *

The day that followed, a rooster crawled up to a high roof and crowed loudly, signaling the approach of dawn. Helios rode his sun-chariot over the world below, bringing light where there was darkness. The sunlight flew past glass windows into Lincoln's room, only to find the bed empty.

He had left bed hours before. Lynn, who had no need for sleep, never even lay in hers.

Under the cover of night, the two had left their home and, wishing each other good luck, separated. Lincoln turned to his right while Lynn floated off to the left. The day before, Lincoln had offered a young, inconspicuous boy a sum of money to trail Luna for the day, and now he ran towards her sleeping place urgently. Lynn, on the other hand, followed her nose. The familiar smell of Luan's blood hung in the air, and Lynn followed it with the pointed focus of a bloodhound.

When they reached their destinations, they looked for a place to hide. Lincoln hid behind a building that stood opposed to the one Luna was in, while Lynn squatted on the roof above Luan's head, her feet barely scraping the surface beneath her.

They watched as their targets walked out their respective doors. Luna brushed her dress and began humming as she walked along the paved path. Luan made an awful pun and started strolling down the road.

Neither noticed the predatory eyes following them.

* * *

Lynn sometimes joked about Lincoln being a pervert… and to be completely honest, she wasn't too far off. While he tried to keep things professional, he was still a boy. There was a lusting side of him that was attracted to older women, so it was no mistake that he chose to watch over the older of their targets. _Man, _he thought as he ducked into a bush as Luna turned her head suspiciously, _it seems like every girl I fall for is older than me. Lori is older than me, Luna is older than me… and hell, Lynn is older than both of them combined, so maybe I'll end up falling for her. Heh._

The more he dwelt on that, the less it seemed like a joke.

Hunters, generally, were discouraged from forming intimate relationships. They had a dangerous job and a marital partner proved to be both a distraction and a liability. As for sexual urges, that's why society invented whores! On those rare occasions that a hunter did marry (as Lincoln's own father had) they married other hunters, because at least they could take care of themselves.

Lynn wasn't a hunter. She was the hunted – or supposed to be. But Lincoln knew that she could take care of herself. If Lincoln could ever have a future with someone… then why not her? Because she was a vamp? He was already breaking the rules by just befriending her. And now that she was beginning to snuggle into a different, more intimate place in his heart than _friendship_… Lincoln didn't know.

He was scared.

And when he was scared, he thought about other things. Like the mission at hand.

Luna seemed like an interesting girl, but her day-to-day life wasn't all that exciting. She went to the marketplace earlier and examined some ear jewelry, measuring them besides the scraps she planted in her pierced ears. She didn't buy anything – Lincoln suspected she didn't have the money to do so – but smiled and went to another booth which sold sweets. She bought a brick of chocolate, which gave Lincoln pause. Chocolate wasn't cheap, so the only reason she'd buy so much was for a special occasion.

_Like getting herself a present for another kill well done._

Lincoln shook his head. It could be for anything. And who ever heard of a vampire awarding themselves for feeding themselves?

Nevertheless, he made a note of her purchase.

As she walked, a calm breeze rushed by. Lincoln scuttled to the side quickly, cautious to keep his scent from blowing in her direction. Even if she wasn't a vampire, and she didn't have the ultra-powerful nose they had, he was still aware of how bad he smelled. He needed to bathe and wash his clothes. His eye peaked carefully around the corner, and he watched as her short hair flowed in the wind.

She looked stunning.

_Stop being a perv. _

_Wh-What? I-It's just appreciating aesthetic beauty!_

_Is that why you're getting hard down there?_

_Oh fuck…_

Maybe he should've watched over Luan. Then he wouldn't be so riled up. It's not like Luan had long flowing hair with hints of curling, eyes that shone with passion, creamy skin that would've felt like a smooth peach on his lips…

"I just can't win today."

Then Luna sat down on the edge of a low wall, and Lincoln paused. He debated whether he should go near her or not, before ultimately deciding to stay put. He watched her through the shrubbery, his body hugging the ground without a single inch poking out of the green. He parted some of the vegetation with his fingers, and a sharp twig scraped his face, just barely missing his eye. He felt an animal of some kind poke at his leg, but he didn't dare brush it away in case she saw the motion.

For an hour, he sat there, pleading for her to move.

_Luna, this is your consciousness. You don't want to sit down. You want to move. You want to walk around so the guy stalking you doesn't get his nice coat muddy._

Unfortunately, life was nothing like his Detective Ace stories, so his attempts to beam messages into her mind were unsuccessful.

_I hope Lynn's having better luck than me._

* * *

"Uh, kids, did any of you see a woman in yellow walk by? I'm supposed to be watching her, but I kinda lost her."

The three children Lynn was addressing – an angry brown-haired boy, a moody dark-haired girl, and an anxious blonde boy – all fixed her with the same unamused stare, and Lynn supposed she could only blame herself. She was looking out for Luan, but you know how it is… sometimes you're spying on someone you suspect of being a supernatural killer and you lose track of them because you noticed your reflection on a grimy window and began flexing. In Lynn's defense, she didn't have many opportunities to see her reflection anymore (for some reason, only dirty surfaces showed her what she looked like. It was probably something poetic about how the souls of vampires are filthy and diseased and blah blah blah life sure loves its up-the-ass metaphors).

Thankfully, the girl pointed her in the right direction, and with the speed of a lean fox, she was off. She didn't run so much as dart from surface to surface, the people and animals around her turning into slow blurs as she dashed quickly. She slowed her pace to avoid suspicion, but otherwise, she kept on running.

_This is the life! _

She was so bored of all the talk, talk, talk. Now she finally had the chance for motion; running, jogging, _hunting_. She was a woman of action, through and through. Let Lincoln sit with his books; she wanted to dance and play on her feet. Why would anyone themselves turn into a hunchbacked bookworm that poured over scrolls that talked a lot and said absolutely nothing when they could be active?

She wished it were nighttime. The sun kept her from her rightful powers, but the moon welcomed them. If she were going at her speed _and_ invisible… she would a better hunter than any of those pathetic humans from that faggy school.

Lynn paused for a moment, wondering why she was even helping the humans. She didn't feel any allegiance to vampirekind, for she only known one vampire, and that vampire was the most hated person to her. At the same time, she didn't feel much allegiance to her former race either. Humans were an ungrateful lot; the moment they discover what she was, she would find herself screaming at a burning stake regardless of what she had done for them. So why sell out one of her own to meet that same fate?

Because she wasn't doing this for humanity. She was doing this for a human.

Her cheeks were tinged red when she finally caught up to Luan. She ducked into the hefty crowd that Luan was moving through. In Lynn's vision, the people around her weren't so much people as they were walking bags of veins and arteries. She tried to keep her vision focused on Luan's body, but the scent of those around her was enticing, and she felt her fangs slip out of her mouth with a hiss.

_Geez, Lynn, don't be a stereotype. "Oh, I can't control my bloodlust! Help me!"_

She chuckled. Humans came up with the weirdest ideas. A vampire going into a killing frenzy because they smelled people blood would be like a human going on a rampage because they saw a cow.

_Seriously, Lynn, focus. Linc's depending on you._

There wasn't much to focus on. Luan lead a normal life – so normal it bored Lynn to tears watching as she went from this place to that place, and this walkway to that walkway, and greeted one guy and said a dumb joke to another guy.

There was one moment that interested Lynn though. A bearded friar was standing atop a small wooden box, with the holy book in one hand and a large crucifix in the other. Incense and perfume burned at his feet in small goblets, and the thick vapors created a murky and mystifying atmosphere around the religious man. He preached the story of Sodom and Gomorrah, the cities that were destroyed by moral decay and sexual deviancy.

Lynn watched as Luan passed by the man, and her lips, usually a happy smile, transformed momentarily into a deep scowl.

_Hostility towards religion… that seems vampiric. I guess._

Of course, Lynn was basing this on hearsay. She herself was neither religious nor anti-religious. Why think about the afterlife when you could be enjoying this one with a football? Still, she was well-aware of that some vampires aligned themselves with evil. They believed themselves to be "fallen humans" just as the Devil was a fallen angel.

Maybe it was nothing, but Lynn made a mental note of that.

* * *

Luna returned home late in the afternoon, before the sun began to set but after the crickets began making their music. Lincoln got a chance to see the infamous household she had told him about. It was much like he expected: noisy and clearly full of kids.

_Seems like a loud house._

Lincoln heard a loud shout from an older man, and so leaped close to the window. He peeked inside to watch as two men stood by Luna as the other children left the room. One of the grown men looked much like Luna. He had short hair of brown color, freckles that patterned his cheeks despite his age, and stood with that strong, confident posture Lincoln had come to associate with Luna. The man by his side… well, he was the opposite. Same hair, same features, but there was something broken about him. His expression was one of disinterest and misery, and his arms slumped at his side. Despite the distance, Lincoln could see the redness of his eyes and the bags that hung underneath. He was sweating profusely, and inched away from Luna as she spoke to the other man.

_That must be the uncle… the one that lost his daughter._

Lincoln felt a flash of sympathy for the man. He then began to reconsider his whole being there. At first, he had a (admittedly weak) hypothesis that maybe Luna (if she was the vampire) had killed her cousin Tabby out of some sense of revenge, but looking now at her uncle and the gloom that hung around him… Lincoln doubted she would've done it. There was no way she would knowingly inflict so much damage on him. There was no way she would do that to her own flesh and blood.

The sound of raised voices dragged Lincoln out of his thoughts.

"_There's no way I'm letting you go out! It's dangerous!"_

"_Come on, Papa..."_

"_No. I don't trust the outside anymore. I don't want you somewhere I can't protect you."_

"_I can take care of myself."_

"_I don't think you can."_

There was an indignant huff. _"What if I just take some garlic with me? That'll be good enough, right?"_

"_I-I guess. But I'd still prefer if you stayed home."_

"_Papa, I'm a big girl now. I can go out and take care of myself. Trust me, everything will be fine."_

"_I hope so," _croaked a new voice. _"I already lost one of my girls… I don't wanna lose another..."_

"_Uncle..."_

Again, Lincoln began to wonder if he was wrong.

Still, he was interested. Luna was going out tonight? It seemed like such an odd thing to do with the threat of a vampire attack looming over everyone's heads. Lincoln tapped his chin in thought. Something seemed off…

"I think I'll follow her," he whispered to himself.

He sat down on the ground, his head ducking under the windowsill. As he heard footsteps approaching the door, he ducked around a corner, and watched as Luna walked out of the house. A thick bulb of garlic was in her hand… until she tossed it on the ground with a grin.

"Don't need that nasty thing around for tonight," she said with a chuckle.

That made Lincoln's resolve firm.

He _would_ be following her.

* * *

Evening was approaching swiftly. Dark skies swallowed the sun. But still Luan walked freely, and still Lynn followed her. The darker it got, the more she felt her powers come to her. Senses that would be hard to describe to a human… perhaps a good word would be _clairvoyance_. Clairvoyance was only one of her abilities, of course. Invisibility, flight, even shape-shifting (when she really focused) were all in her utility belt.

She hoped she wouldn't have to use them, though. She only used her powers in times of danger. Like one time, a few sixty years ago (give or take seven), she came across a salamander in the woods. Not the small newt-like creature, but a giant orange-and-black monster that oozed fire and lava like sweat. If she hadn't been able to turn herself into a fish and swim down the nearby stream, she would've been engulfed in the forest fire the salamander started.

Lynn doubted she would have to turn into a fish to keep track of Luan, though she hoped she'd get a chance to turn into a hare. Hares were awesome. They were like if rabbits weren't weak sissies. Fast, strong, and fearless.

And that was the eighth time she had gone off tangent. _I wonder if I have an attention problem, _Lynn wondered. Then she shrugged. _Hey, if other things want my attention, __maybe __they __should__ try __being__ interesting__. _

She focused again when she saw Luan standing in front of the door of a large hut. They were in the borders of The Town now – the same shady parts Luan had warned her against. Lynn watched as Luan gripped the doorknob, then glanced back and forth suspiciously.

Luan had felt _something_ follow her all day. She gave a few nervous glances around, before shrugging it off.

_It's probably nothing, _Luan decided as she went in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Luna had also felt something following her, creeping in the shadows like the bogeyman. She had tried to shake the feeling off, but it felt like… eyes. Leering eyes watching over her and studying her. She wondered if maybe it was a thief, but she didn't have much to steal. All she had was a block of chocolate she kept hidden in the handkerchief she kept in her hand.

_Don't think about it, Lunes. Just think about how awesome tonight is gonna be!_

She walked to the edging border of The Town. Lincoln, in his short time here, knew the place was no good. Gamblers, drunkards, fortune-tellers and ladies of the night all gathered in these shady parts like a congregation of sin. She watched as Luna made her way to a large hut and duck inside without a second look. He almost followed after her, until he heard a soft hissing whisper by his side:

"Lincoln?"

He turned his head, his eyes wide with surprise. "Lynn? What are you doing here?"

The tomboyish vampire pointed her thumb at the hut. "I was following Luan like you told me. She went in that place right there, just like Luna did."

"Luan's in there too?"

Lynn nodded, and Lincoln looked back at the hut. "We have to get a closer look," he said. He began creeping up to the wooden shack that now housed their two suspects, and Lynn followed after him. They both fell together against the windowsill, and they pressed their ears to the walls.

After a few minutes of muffled voices, they heard a loud scream coming from inside.

"Luan!" they both cried.

Without a moment's wait, Lynn leaped to her feet and kicked down the door. She jumped inside, baring her sharp teeth, her eyes scanning the darkness and dust that floated in front of her. Lincoln jumped in after, wooden stake in hand…

Only to find Luan… on the bed… naked… with Luna's head between her legs.

She screamed again, this time scrambling to grab a blanket and cover her body. Luna pulled her head away from the other girl's wet sex, her lips glistening with Luan's arousal, and she looked at Lincoln and Lynn with pure confusion. "Wh-WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU TWO DOIN' 'ERE?!"

"Uh… uh… y-you're not vampires?" Lincoln lowered his stake.

"Of course we're not vampires you fockin' idiots!"

"Can you all please put your clothes on before you talk?!" Lynn cried.

* * *

Luna and Luan, both clothed, glowered at Lincoln and Lynn with malice. The two hung their heads in shame. They didn't know what they were expecting out of this day, but certainly not… _this!_

Lincoln coughed uncomfortably. "So… you're both sodomites..."

"Got a problem with that, mate?"

"No, no, not at all." Lincoln waved his hands defensively. "Some of my best friends were sodomites. There was a fellow I knew named Rocky, and he was a sodomite, and he was a good friend of mine. At least, until the Inquisition caught him. Poor guy. At least he burned up quickly."

"I told you guys before," Luan said, her voice suddenly soft, like she was on the verge of tears, "that my parents kicked me out. N-Now you know why. It's because… it's because I fell in love with Luna, and they didn't… well, you know..."

"I'm… I'm sorry to hear that," Lynn said sympathetically. She wasn't homosexual herself, but she could empathize with someone being cast out from their community…

"We don't… well, people being what they are, we don't get a lot of time together. So we have to arrange these little dates when we can be together," Luna explained to them. She picked up the partially wrapped chocolate and said, "See, I even got chocolate and everything. Romantic shit..."

"I… I see..." Lincoln muttered. After walking in on two girls… _knowing_ each other, he found himself just a little bit flustered.

"Did you really think we were vampires?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I saw the vampire was a girl with brown hair and a ponytail, and you two were the only ones I could think of that matched that."

Luna frowned. "And you based your whole investigation on _that?_ By that logic, Lynn could be a vampire."

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha_," Lynn giggled uncomfortably.

"W-Well, there were other things… like how Luan wanted to be our friend so quickly. I thought that she wanted to get close to us because she knew we were hunters."

"Luan's just friendly. It's one of the many things I love about my funny-bunny~" Luna said as she rubbed her nose playfully against Luan's.

Lincoln ran his hand over the back of his neck, grimacing. "We should get going now. S-Sorry for the disturbance. You two go back to, uh, doing what you girls do. No hard feelings, r-right?"

"I'm hornier than a succubus right now. The only hard feelings I got now are on my nipples."

"And that's our cue to leave."

Lynn and Lincoln walked out, leaving the two girls behind. Not even a few seconds after they left, the hunter and the vampire could hear Luan's lewd moans issuing from the hut with a sloppy licking sound…

* * *

They had failed. They had one lead and it was dead wrong. They were back at square one without any dice to take them to the squares beyond. When they stepped into the library and sat at one of the desks, Lucy quickly picked up on their sallow, unhappy mood. Lynn had her face planted in her arms on the table, and Lincoln glared at the whole world like it owed him money. They both seemed tired, upset, annoyed and, above all, lost.

Lucy took a courageous breath, determined to not let her shyness keep her from talking to Lincoln.

"H-Hi, Lincoln," she said as she approached them.

"Hello Lucy." He could barely muster the strength to look up at her, though that suited Lucy just fine. "Can you get Haiku for me?"

"What do you need Haiku for?"

_In fact, what do you need Lynn for? What do you need other girls in general for? We should run away together to a beautiful tropical island together~_

Before you ask why someone like Lucy would want to visit a tropical paradise… she was interested in seeing one of those "shark attacks" she had read so much about. A-And _maybe_ she'd want to see Lincoln's tanned muscles greased with glistening coconut oil…

"I need… well, actually, I _want _to look over those vampire records again. I don't think it'll help, but I really just don't know what to do."

The helplessness in his voice broke Lucy's heart. Almost enough for Lucy to suggest an alternative solution…

"No, Lucy, it's too dangerous to suggest," she said.

"What's too dangerous to suggest?"

Lucy blushed, realizing that she spoke her thoughts out loud.

_Oh well, now that it's out there…_

"Sigh. Don't tell Haiku, or anyone else, that I told you what I'm about to tell you."'

Lincoln leaned in, his eyes wide with interest. Even the despondent Lynn picked her head up to listen to the wisdom of the gothic librarian. Lucy cleared her throat with a delicate cough, then said, "Somewhere past the shadowy woods, up upon the uneven hills in the south, a rich man once lived in a mansion he had constructed for his family. But one night, during a ball the man was hosting, his home caught fire. Many perished that night. And amongst those who perished… one of them remained behind."

"A ghost?" Lincoln asked breathlessly.

Lucy nodded, her lips tight as she continued: "The story says that this ghost, with all the wisdom and knowledge that is afforded to the dead, will answer any one question if they perform its one task."

"What's the task?" Lynn asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that one of the past Leaders ordered that no one go near the abandoned mansion. If you find it now, you'll notice how ruined and decrepit it is. The masonry destroyed, the roofs caved and moldy, black ivy growing upon it like veins… sigh. I would love to go there if it weren't a punishable offense."

Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other. They didn't need to say anything. They both knew what the other was thinking. They nodded, and promptly stood up and began heading towards the door. "Where are you two going?" Lucy asked.

"As if you don't know," Lynn said with a toying smirk.

"We're going ghost-hunting, Lucy," Lincoln said with his own confident smirk.

They thanked her, and then they were off. Lucy sighed as loneliness permeated the library once again. She felt a bit upset with herself for telling them the story. What if the story wasn't true? What if the Leader found out and punished all three of them? What if… what if she hadn't told them the story so they could stay with her for a little while longer?

She heard paws scuttling across the floor, and watched as the pup she had adopted ran towards her, offering his light barks. Lucy smiled softly as she picked it off the ground and rubbed his fuzzy head. The pup's tongue licked her nose as a kiss, and Lucy sighed reassuredly. "At least I have you," she told the puppy fondly as she began scratching behind its ears.

* * *

The journey didn't take them as long as they thought it would. As soon as human civilization disappeared behind them, Lynn picked Lincoln up and began to float into the air, carrying him over the dark canopy of broad-leafed trees. "Boy, you're heavy," she wheezed. He just blushed and ignored her remark.

When the abandoned mansion came into view, Lynn began her descent. His legs hit the ground first, followed by Lynn not hitting the ground, but floating gracefully above his head, a wide and toothy smirk on her face. "Bet you're glad you brought me along now," she said.

"I am. Now can we please get serious?"

Lynn rolled her eyes, but descended to the young hunter's side. His eyes were planted on the mansion, and Lynn could quickly understand why: the mansion, though in ruins, was the strangest mix of beautiful and spoiled.

Exposure to the elements had not done the place much favor. The doors mixed the dark mahogany color with the light shade of wood bleached by decades of sunlight. The foundation upon which the stony structure rested was uneven, and in certain places it seemed to slope. Tall towers lay on all sides, as if the ground itself were poking a hand out and trying to hold the mansion in its palm. The towers, much like the walls, were covered in ivy and weeds, all strange colors. Black, red, purple, lime… a sinister rainbow of plantation.

As Lincoln and Lynn came to the door, they noticed carvings all over it. Some were faded beyond recognition, and others hidden behind a layer of fungus, but the ones they could make out depicted animals, all stylized in foreign calligraphy. Lions, bears, unicorns, and dragons all hunted each and danced together on the frame.

"If I had known a place like this existed," said Lynn, her voice low with awe, "I would've came here."

"There are no werewolves on this side," muttered Lincoln. "You probably would've starved."

"Still… this is an amazing place..."

"It is." He nodded.

They stood out front marveling the stone walls like pagans worshiping their idols. Then Lincoln braved his hand forward and opened the door. It creaked loudly, nearly falling off its hinges, until it stopped at the wall. Moonlight spilled into the entrance and fell upon a red rug that seemed swollen with dust and humidity. Lincoln coughed as the scent hit his nose, but he braved forward. He drew his pistol, loaded it with a bullet that had been dipped in holy water and quicksilver, and went inside.

Lynn went in after him, and the door slammed shut... even though neither of them had closed it.


	10. Chapter 10

**burtonfan422: I know which episode you're talking about. And no, it didn't influence this. **

* * *

Their first task was to find a light-source. Lynn had no problem seeing in the dark, but her human companion would've been forced to rely on tepid moonlight if he hadn't been lucky enough to find a candelabra. Even though most of the candles sitting on it were small and melted, there was enough wick from him to light them and illuminate the world around him. He held onto the candelabra's handle, but frowned at the soft, squishy feeling – most of the wax had melted, flown downwards, and fused with the metal.

While Lincoln was stumbling about, Lynn darted across the house like a quick cat, exploring her surroundings. It looked exactly like the haunted house pictures she saw in her childhood storybooks: smashed walls, shredded curtains, many suits of armor standing on pedestals, torn paintings with eyes that seemed to follow her… she felt afraid thinking about what monsters could be lurking around…

…until she remembered that she was one of them.

"Do you smell anything off?" Lincoln asked her, sneaking up behind her with his dim fires in one hand and his weapon in the other.

_If our stories had been different, _Lynn thought, _he would've snuck up behind me and killed me with that thing._

Best not to think such discomforting thoughts, so Lynn lifted her nose into the air and sniffed. Her nose crinkled. "Nothing too unusual. Mostly smells like dust and dead people. But if it is ghost we're dealing with, that would be normal." She then looked back at him, and her eyes narrowed. "You alright? You look a bit off yourself."

"What?"

"Your forehead." Lynn pointed at said forehead. Lincoln reached up to touch it, and found himself wiping sweat from his brow. From Lynn's vantage point, his entire face was coated in a shiny layer of sweat that glowed in the orange fire. There were other little signs of unease about him, from his nervous twitches to his grit teeth.

"I'm… well, I'll be honest, I didn't get much training with ghosts," he admitted. "I was mostly taught to hunt physical creatures like vam- like ghouls. Plus, this is a dead person's soul, right? I don't really… eh, I don't..."

She understood what he was saying. It wasn't that long ago that she knew what it was like to be afraid of ghosts... and death.

She was, in a twisted way, one of the lucky ones. One of the people that managed to escape Death's icy grip. When her life flashed before her eyes, she saw… _something _for a moment. She couldn't remember the exact features, but she remembered a pair of wings blacker than night and a scythe that looked tall and sharp enough to cut the sky in half. But then she felt herself fall right back into her body, waking up as a vampire. As much as she hated it, she was also sometimes grateful for it. She didn't know what lay beyond the veil, and it scared her then.

And now, looking at her mortal friend now, she remembered just how potent that fear could be.

"Oh, don't even worry about it!" Lynn declared loudly, wrapped her arm around the boy's shoulder and drawing him in close. "Let's be real… there might not even be a ghost. It could just be something Lucy made up because her brain got rotted by all those books. And even if it is real, so what? We're not little babies. We're not scared of ghosts hiding under the bed."

"Y-Yeah, you're right," he said, before chuckling. "I'm not a little boy. I'm not going to be like 'Oh, Mama, save me from the scary ghost.'"

The two burst out laughing. Their combined laughter was so loud it almost covered up the screeching sound of a chair moving along the floor.

"L-Lynn..."

"Yes, Lincoln?"

"Did you move a chair?"

"Why, no, Lincoln, I did not. May I assume that you didn't move a chair?"

"You may."

That's when they decided to scream.

A loud slicing noise filled the air, and the two ducked just in time to avoid a heavy shield flying over their heads with intent to decapitate. It hit the wall on their other side and dug into the wood, getting stuck. Lincoln and Lynn looked up, and watched in horror as the suits of regal iron armor that stood in front of the walls began clambering towards them. Their footsteps were powerful, smashing into the planks of the floorboards. Their posture was hulking and menacing enough to snap Lincoln out of his fearful daze to aim his gun at one of them and…

_BOOM!_

The smell of gunpowder filled the room as a bright flash of light knocked one of the suits to the ground. The pieces of the armor broke apart, revealing no one underneath. Lincoln quickly reloaded his weapon as Lynn, with a fierce battle cry, threw herself at one of the suits and kicked its helmet off. Just before the helmet fell to the ground, Lynn grabbed it by its feathery plume and tossed it at another, knocking it over as well.

"Woohoo!" she cried gleefully. "Take that, you oversized chamber-pots."

Lincoln shot at another one, but just as he tried to reload, a metallic glove grabbed his hand and yanked hard. His bullets, gun, and most horrifyingly his candelabra all fell to the ground. "Lynn, a little help here!" he shouted at her. The vampire turned to face him and, with an angry snarl, pounced on the empty suit holding Lincoln. And maybe it was just the dimness, but Lincoln could've sworn her hands turned into panther paws.

Without another word, the two fell back and retreated. Lincoln rushed up the stairs, stumbling over his own feet, while Lynn floated overhead. Behind them, the spilled candles had lit the carpet ablaze, and the consuming fire rushed to devour the rug that was splayed on the stairs. The heat nipped at Lincoln's heels, and only Lynn swooping down and picking him up by his arms saving him from a fiery fate.

"Thanks," he muttered breathlessly.

They made it to the top floor, and began to run. They could hear the suits of armor behind them, clanking and chattering, as they turned the corner and dashed down the corridor. "That door," Lincoln cried. The two scrambled inside, ducking behind the wood and slamming the door shut.

Both fell to the ground and sealed the door shut with their bodies. They were both panting, though Lynn had a smile on her face as she tried to catch her breath. "I beat more armored ghosts than you did," she said pridefully, punching the hunter lightly on his shoulder. Lincoln was too shaken to respond with a punch of his own. He decided to instead save up his energy for whatever came next.

"Whatever," he wheezed.

She giggled, then went back into serious-mode. Her fist clenched as she heard the sound of metal suit footsteps dying down. She braved to open the door slightly and peak her head out to stare into the distance. Craning her head to the right, she stared into the hall of the second story of the house. The hallway was long, but there was something… off-putting about it. It was disorienting to stare into, as if somewhere down that hall was something so unnatural that it broke the rules of reality itself. Her shoulders shuddered tensely as she kept staring into the musty, dark abyss of furniture and carpet.

She closed the door. "We don't know what we're up against."

"What?" Lincoln said.

She turned to him, her eyes deathly serious. "We're in a haunted house, Linc. A ghost's personal playhouse. They can do pretty anything they want here. So we don't know what this ghost wants to do with us, or what it even knows to do. We need a game plan."

"How are we supposed to come up with a plan if we don't even know what we're facing?"

"I know, I know. We need to think. And by that, I mean you need to think, Books-For-Brains. You're the smart one."

"So you finally admit it," he said, smirking.

"I'm stronger, faster, and prettier. It balances out."

Lincoln accidentally nodded in agreement. When he noticed what he did, he blushed and turned away from her. He began to think about their next move. His eyes rolled over their current room, absorbing every detail. It was a bare room, with little more than a bed and a drawer with mirror. _A guest room_, Lincoln deduced. He stood up and went over to the drawer, staring into the mirror and finding its glass cracked, dirtied and opaque. In front of it was a small vase of ancient hydrangea flowers, so wilted they resembled the dry sticks of a camper's fire. He sniffed the air, and it had the lingering smell of moss and death.

_This isn't helping, _he figured.

He decided instead to roll through his memory banks and dig up every detail he could regarding ghosts and haunted houses. Tapping his temple, he thought back to scrolls, lectures, and casual banter on the subject.

That was when he picked up on something.

"Lynn… what was that thing you said about ghosts and haunted houses?"

"That it's like their personal dollhouse?"

"Playhouse, but that's not the point." He was tapping his forehead as if it would charge the neurons inside his skull. "If a ghost can use their powers on people whenever and wherever it wants, doesn't that mean that it's, in a way, omnipresent?"

Lynn cocked her head. "I'm not following."

"Okay. Doesn't that mean… that the ghost can see and hear us right now?"

As if on cue, the small vase of wilted flowers by Lincoln's hand burst into red flames. Lincoln shot back as the entire desk was quickly consumed by the licking fire, then smiled.

"Yes! I knew I was right!"

"I kinda wish you were wrong about that!" Lynn cried. "It's trying to kill us."

"I don't know about that," he said cautiously. "I mean, when you think about it, there are better ways for it to kill us then sending suits of armor after us or setting tables on fire. It could just collapse the entire ground beneath us, and we'd… _I'd_ fall to my death."

Lynn crossed her arms. "What, you don't trust me to save you?"

"Fine. It could've… made the whole building collapse on our heads. Or poison the air. Or have a bunch of wild animals rip us to pieces. There's a million ways it could've offed us."

"So what do you call that?" Lynn pointed at the still-burning desk and all the embers flying from it. "You don't call that trying to off us."

"What if it's a sign, Lynn? Like it's… it's trying to communicate!"

"That sounds really dumb. You sound really dumb. Guess I was wrong to say you're the smarter one. Come on, we need to get out of here before the fire spreads and kills us."

"Trust me on this, Lynn. Don't move anywhere. I'm going to do my thing now."

He summoned a deep breath, and flattened his palms as he raised his arms. Darkness engulfed his vision as his eyes closed. His tongue darted from his mouth and wet his lips. All thoughts were pushed from his mind, keeping it blank. He then thought of the ghost, imagining it as what he imagined a ghost would look like, and swallowed another deep breath.

Ghosts, being spiritual beings, were strongly vulnerable to thought. To think of them would inch them closer. To say their name would help summon them, but Lincoln didn't have the name. But he was in the ghost's house, so to establish an empathetic link wouldn't be too hard on him.

Lynn watched as he shuffled silently in his place. She tried to lean on the wall, but as her shoulder touched it, she found it colder than ice. She hissed as she jumped back.

_Wait… why is it cold in here? There's a bonfire going on over there..._

Lincoln didn't know what to say. He kept his eyes closed as he tried to visualize everything. He felt like he was communicating with the spirit, and perhaps he didn't need words to do so. His heart pitter-pattered as he imagined that the spirit, a cloud of vaporous steam and soul, was with him in the room. He imagined it floating closer to him, standing before him. His forehead tingled like something was pressing into his face, but he didn't open his eyes. He didn't dare cut his connection.

_Let us find you._

That was the message he willed to it.

He imagined the wraith floating away from him now. It went past the burning desk whose flames it extinguished with a snap of its barely-formed fingers, past Lynn who was looking both curious and discontent, past the door which it opened with a metallic click…

It stopped, turned to him, then beckoned to him with a finger.

_Come to me._

He opened his eyes. He collapsed and took a moment to catch his breath and wipe some nervous sweat from his forehead, and looked at the door.

It was open, leading into the dark and mysterious unknown.

Lincoln looked at Lynn, blinking rapidly. He pointed at the door and asked, "Did you… open that?" When the girl shook her head, he looked back at the table. He wasn't even surprised to find that it was perfectly restored, as if it had not just been on fire. What he was surprised to see, however, was that the previously-dirty mirror was now perfectly clean, shimmering like someone had just washed. Lincoln went over to it and lifted it, leaning it on the wall, and looked into it. He didn't see his reflection, though. What he did see was himself a few moments ago, with his eyes closed and his hands spread…

With a humanoid cloud of steam standing just in front of him.

He shivered.

"Lincoln..."

He looked at his companion, and she pointed at the door.

"I think we need to go down here now."

* * *

_There's nothing like creeping down a dark hallway to make you really feel like a monster_, Lynn realized sardonically. She thought about saying that to Lincoln, to maybe lighten the mood, but it didn't seem like the right time. His focus was glued to the trail of silvery vapor that led them down the hall. Like a trail. A trail made of… questionable material.

"Are you sure we should follow this?" Lynn waved her hand through the steam trail. "What if it's just trying to trick us?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think so," he told her. "This ghost really seems to want us somewhere specific. I think that's why it attacked us with those armor suits. It was trying to get us to come upstairs, and now it's trying to get us into a certain room."

Lynn snorted. "So to get us upstairs it attacked us? Does that make sense to you?"

"I mean, they didn't hurt us when they could've, so..."

Lynn didn't have a response to that, so she just growled and kept on walking.

The trail stopped at the end of the hallway. Once Lincoln and Lynn caught up to the tip, the entire thing evaporated - faded away like it was never there. A door stood in front of them now. Unlike the other doors in the hallway, this one seemed polished and well-maintained. There was a sleek shine on its dark mahogany frame, and the golden handle glinted without any dust or marking on it. It was almost as if it had never been touched. For some reason, that made Lincoln's blood ice over. He didn't even want to imagine what could be hiding behind that door.

Lynn, of course, didn't have those reservations. "Let's do this, bogeyman," she said as she raised her foot and kicked the door down.

"LYNN!"

"What? We don't have time for you to stand and stare at doors like you wanna ask them out on a date."

"Yeah, but… this is a sacred procedure!" He crossed his arms angrily.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go. I'll buy you a honey cake to make it up to you when we get home."

Lincoln grimaced, then followed the vampire as she entered through the door.

The two didn't find themselves in a new room. They instead found themselves in another hallway. But this one was different. There was a red carpet under their feet, soft and dustless. The walls, adored with lit candles, were a vibrant shade of reddish orange. As the two began to walk, they noticed the smells of fresh food and perfume lingering in the air. And when Lincoln glanced from side to side, looking at the walls, he found beautiful paintings of nobles, all without tears, fading, or any sign of decay. If anything, it looked like they had just been painted yesterday. This new hall was a far cry from the other one: that one was cold and rotted, while this one was warm and cozy.

"Where are we?" he heard Lynn ask. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Beats me. This is all either some really elaborate illusion, or… no, it can't be..."

"What?"

"I was just thinking that maybe… maybe we've been transported to a whole new world," Lincoln said ominously.

Lynn stopped in her tracks. "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed. Be on your guard."

They reached the end of the hall, and found a door that looked exactly like the one from before. Lincoln scowled; he was getting real sick of doors. _Hey ghost, can you just send us where we need to be? _

"Here goes nothing," he whispered. There was a key in the lock; Lincoln grabbed it and twisted it to the side, then opened the door wide to reveal…

His jaw dropped, and Lynn had to rub her eyes to accept what she was seeing.

"Damn… we really are in another world."

The two found themselves in a sprawling white ballroom. It was the largest room Lincoln had ever seen in his life. It was so large that there was no way it could fit inside the cramped haunted house - not the one they came to visit, at least. This was someplace else, someplace that might've not even been on Earth. Lincoln felt that, when he took his first step on the marble floor of the ballroom, he had taken a stride across space and time.

Adorning all the walls were long tables with crystal bowls of juice and large silver plates of food sitting on top. Steaming bread, jelly tarts, lathered steaks and turkeys… this was the kind of dinner that could bankrupt even a king. Taking his eyes off the food, Lincoln looked to the ends of the seemingly-infinite room, and saw a long row of regal chairs, each adorned with dark crimson felt and strong bronze-colored wood. Above their heads were glistening chandeliers that looked like they were made from precious stones… and probably were.

None of this was new to Lincoln. While he had never seen such an immense display of scale or wealth, he had seen fancy chandeliers and gorgeous meals before. So when he looked back at Lynn, and saw a look of childlike wonder on her features as she stared up at the chandeliers above, he, somewhat stupidly, asked, "What? You've never seen a chandelier before?"

"No, Stinkoln. I grew up dirt-poor and then spent a hundred years without furniture or cooked food. Excuse me if I'm a little taken aback."

She went back down to normal eye-level, staring at the long line of chairs at the end. Lincoln watched as her brown eyes widened in shock. Something unusual passed over her face: fear.

His head immediately spun to see what she was seeing. And that's when he felt a shiver race up his spine.

They weren't alone in the room anymore. Sitting on one of the chairs, right comfortably in the middle, was a young blonde girl, dressed in a purple, ladylike dress. Her platinum blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, her features were soft and pleasant, and her skin was a pallid white color. Too white. Almost as if it were transparent…

Lincoln gasped. "You're the g-ghost!" he sputtered.

The girl didn't say anything. Instead, she cocked her head to the side and gave a cute, bashful smile, as if she were agreeing but found the truth embarrassing. She stood up and walked towards Lynn and Lincoln, taking slow, elegant strides like she had been trained to walk so. Lincoln got a closer look at the girl the nearer she came. He confirmed his suspicions; while her clothes were solid, the girl's face, hands and hair were slightly see-through. But that wasn't what struck him the most. What struck him the most was how _normal_ she looked. Thinking back to his textbooks, the mental image he had of a ghost was a either a humanoid cloud or a haggard elder with rusty chains sewn into their bloodied skin. This girl, aside from the transparency, looked just like any other young girl of noble birth: she was beautiful, regal, and warm.

What also struck Lincoln was that she looked like she was exactly his age.

_She died young, _he thought. His face screwed in sympathy. _That seems so unfair._

"_It is unfair,_" the ghost girl said. Lincoln and Lynn both jumped, startled, which made the ghost giggle. Her giggle was gentle and musical, laughing with them and not at them. She smiled at her guests, and continued, with a note of sadness, "_It was truly terrible for Death to take me so early, when I had so much more to experience from life. We have that in common, you and I, Lynn._"

The vampire made a choking sound. "H-How do you know my name?"

The ghost put a finger on her chin as she tried to think of a way to explain it. "_Your thoughts… your minds… they circle you like auras. That allows me to see them… 'read' them, if it helps to explain it like that."_

"So you can read our thoughts?"

The ghost nodded.

Lynn and Lincoln immediately blushed. They tried not to think about any embarrassing memories. Lynn tried not to think about all those times she had "marked her territory" in the woods, while poor Lincoln tried not to think of the time he and Clyde had shared a bath, when Clyde taught a sexually-repressed Lincoln how to...

"_It, uh, helps if you two try not to think about what you don't want me to see,_" the girl suggested uncomfortably. The pair blushed even harder.

"A-Anyway," Lincoln shouted, waving his hands as if that would dismiss his thought aura, "I...I honestly don't know what to say. My name is… well, I'm sure you know what my name is." When the ghostly girl nodded, Lincoln coughed into his fist to regain his serious composure. "So I assume you also know why we're here."

"_I do._"

"Then I'll ask if you can help us, Miss..."

"_Lily,_" the blonde ghost said softly. "_My name is Lily._"

_That's a beautiful name, _Lincoln thought.

"_Thank you,_" Lily said with another pleasing smile. Her smile faltered momentarily as a troubled look shadowed her face. She gazed at the partners with a gray sadness in her eyes so intense that Lincoln, for a second, forgot all about the vampiric killer back home. He raised his hand to touch her, but Lily recoiled from him. "_I'm sorry,_" she apologized quietly. "_I_…_ well, it's a long story._"

Lincoln looked back at Lynn, and she nodded. "We got time," Lynn told Lily.

"_My story will be short. What follows, though, might be longer. It depends on… your decision._" Lily paused for a moment, to sense if either one of them wanted to interrupt. They didn't, so she continued. "_My father, long ago, was the lord of this manor. Back then, it wasn't the crumbling building it is now. Back then, it was… much like this place. This ballroom was reconstructed from my memories of it. I doubt it was as big as I have made it here, but I was a small child when I first entered this room, and to me it was enormous._" She chuckled, then said, "_But I'm getting distracted. I know you two have come here to ask a question of me, and I indeed can answer your question. Being dead has given me access to much hidden knowledge that is denied to the living._"

Lily then paused, and strained her ear. After a few moments, she let out a laugh. "_Vampires aren't given the same privilege, Lincoln. That's why your partner is, as you just thought, dumb._"

"_Lincoln!_" Lynn hissed. She swiped at his shoulder to punch it, but Lincoln swiftly dodged her fist. His reflexes didn't help him dodge her kick to his shin though.

"Ow!" Lincoln bent down to rub his sore shin. He looked back at Lily and said, "Well then, can I ask you now?"

Lily was still and silent. In her silence, her translucent skin shimmered like a liquid rainbow. "_You can,_" she finally answered, "_but I would wish that you wouldn't._"

"What? Why not?"

"_Lincoln, Lynn… when I died all those… weeks, decades, centuries, eons, I cannot remember… all that time ago, I was told by… someone on the other side… that I would have to stay here, for one day, a fallen beast and a hunter of the fallen beasts would come to me and obtain answers from me that would help defeat a truly evil being. I was to chase everyone else away, while allowing the rumor to spread. It's been a very lonely existence because of that. The dead enjoy having visitors to remember them... but I was never allowed that."_

Her face lowered to look at the ground, and at her feet hidden behind her long dress. She pressed her hands to her bosom, and squeezed her hands together.

"_When I answer your questions, I will fade from this world and go to the light. And as such… I will be denied the one joy I always wished to know._"

"What is it?" Lincoln asked in a whisper.

She raised her eyes to meet his. It was the first time Lincoln noticed their clear blue tones.

"_To dance,_" she revealed. "_To dance in a ballroom with a nobleman. I've known forever that I will never marry or bear children or create art… I've accepted that long ago. But this one wish I have, this one desire… it clings to me desperately. So I asked you, Lincoln, before you get your answer from me and force me to depart from this world… can you please first attend a ball with me?_"

"You want me," Lincoln said slowly, "to take you to a ball?"

"_Yes._" Lily nodded.

Blood rushed to Lincoln's face as her request truly sunk in. Suddenly, his mouth felt drier than a desert death worm's skin. He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing intensely, and coughed timidly. "But I, uh… I'm not a nobleman," he stammered.

Lily, however, shook her head. "_You may not be of royal blood,_" she said in that ghastly yet soothing tone of hers, "_but as death has taught me, lineage is not what truly matters. What matters is that you are noble in your heart and intentions… even if you do not believe so yourself. That is what makes you noble in my eyes._"

He opened his mouth again, but Lynn quickly interjected. "Listen lady," she started, "I don't mean to be rude and all, but we're kinda on a tight schedule. We're right about to knock this mystery out of the park, so we can't stop now to do a dance."

Maybe it was just Lincoln's imagination, but he sensed something _defensive _in her tone.

At first, Lily frowned. Then that inquisitive look returned to her, and her eyes lit up (literally) as an idea occurred to her. "_Lynn, what if I could make our deal appeal to you as well?_" she asked. "_You are, of course, invited to attend as well._"

"Really? With who?" Lynn remarked, unimpressed by the offer.

"_How about with me?_"

Lynn blinked as a new, masculine voice asked that question. Lily, grinning softly, stepped to the side to allow a figure to materialize in her place. It was another ghost, but this one way different than Lily. Lynn's eyes widened as she watched his features come into focus. She watched as the figure summoned dark hair… chipped teeth… tan skin…

"N-No way," Lynn whispered breathlessly.

Soon, the new ghost took on semi-mortal form; a young man, around Lynn's age, with brown skin and black hair. He tentatively raised his hand to wave at Lynn, and smiled at her.

"_Hey Lynn,_" Francisco sheepishly said. "_It's… it's good to see you again._"


	11. Chapter 11

**nuuo: Lily is a best sister to you? SHE DOESN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING! LVE4M6LW;,CMLE;WOJ!**

**anonymous789: Leni hasn't appeared yet. At first, I didn't have any idea of where to put her, but I've managed to find a place... in the last chapter. Which is better than nothing, I guess.**

* * *

Even though it was late, and she was comfortably tucked under her blanket, Haiku couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling, hoping to bore herself until she was out cold. Turning on her side, she looked at Lucy's empty, unmade bed, and wondered what her little sister was still doing downstairs. Reading? Writing? Taking care of the pup? Haiku didn't know, but she didn't feel the urge to get out of bed and find out until she heard a loud orchestra of howls rising from the woods. Those were the howls of werewolves; she knew that because of the tingle that raced down her spine.

_That sounded… a bit too close._

An irrational sense of protectiveness overtook her, and she got out of bed and went downstairs. She found Lucy sitting at one of the long tables, burning candlelight and reading a thin book. The pup was curled up and sleeping soundly on the table by her side.

Haiku approached her sister and sat down in front of her. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Lucy looked up from her book and answered, "Of course I did."

"Sounded very close."

"They just sound close because they're loud. Werewolves are some of the loudest creatures in the world. There have been cases where they turned people deaf just by howling in their direction. And when they're all together… well, it's no surprise we heard it from a distance."

Haiku supposed Lucy was right, but she still felt there was still something off about it. Eventually, she settled to dismiss the feeling as irrational paranoia. Not wanting to go back to bed just yet, she pointed at her sister's book and asked, "What are you reading?"

"Sigh." The younger librarian put down her book. "What I _was_ reading before my annoying older sister decided to disturb me was a record of a hunter that used to live in our town. She had a truly fascinating story."

"She? I thought only men could become hunters."

Lucy nodded. "Which is why she disguised herself as a man," she explained. "For years she managed to hide her identity and train with the others. But one day she was discovered. Her overseers were ready to execute her when they decided that the training they had given her was too valuable to be destroyed. So they sent her here, to The Town."

"As punishment?"

"To someone used to life in the Capital, living here would be punishment. She became depressed and vengeful and ultimately took her own life."

Haiku didn't know how to react to that. Her tender human side was sympathetic, but her morbid goth side was impressed.

"Why are you even reading about hunters in the first place?" A wicked shine sparked in her eye as she uttered the question, like she had already answered it. "Does this have anything to do with Lincoln?" she asked with a teasing smirk.

Lucy squirmed. She quickly picked up her book, opened it up, and hid her blushing face behind it. "N-No."

Haiku, smiling more softly now, reached over and lowered the book. "All these years, and I've never seen you attracted to a man as much as him. I don't even know what you see in him. He's scrawny, pale, and he doesn't seem to know what he's doing. Then again, he is also a man of books, so perhaps your taste isn't so poor."

"I don't want to talk about this," Lucy murmured.

"But I do. Because I want to help you."

Lucy looked up. Her mouth formed a round circle of surprise. "You do?"

"Of course. You say that with such shock."

"I just thought-"

"Lucy, you're my sister. I want to see you happy," Haiku said with an encouraging smile. "If you want to be with Lincoln, then I want you to be with Lincoln. And I'll give you one important piece of advice: be direct."

"Be… direct?" From the way she said it, you'd think Haiku had just ordered her to jump to Saturn.

"He's never going to realize how strongly you feel about him if every time he comes into the library you start hiding and watching him like a voyeur. You have to tell him one day. Walk up to him while he's reading, make him look up at you, and tell him how you feel."

"But isn't the man supposed to confess to the woman?"

"That only really works if the man is in love with her as well."

"Oh… so you're saying he's not in love with me."

Haiku realized she made a mistake as she watched Lucy sink back into her seat. She had misspoken _bad_. _Shit, _she thought. All of her brain's lobes fired off at once as she tried to cover up her mistake.

"That's not what I meant." She grabbed her younger sister's hands and squeezed them. "You're a pretty girl, Lucy. What I meant to say is that, if you don't move soon, he may come to only see you as a cute little sister. And believe me, I know how nice it is to have you as a cute little sister." Haiku blushed at the sappiness of her words, but she meant it. She wasn't honest with her often, but now was as good a time as any to try and be. "So just tell him. Tell him how you feel. And I know he'll want to be with you."

Lucy didn't move for a long time. Haiku thought she lost her until she saw the corners of her lips rise slowly. She was smiling now, her cheeks rosy and pink. "You really think so?"

Her older sister nodded. "I do."

A shaky exhale from Lucy was followed up by a confident sucking of air. She could do it! In fact, she would do it! The moment Lincoln returned to The Town, to the library, she would be there waiting for him at the door to tell him how she felt. She pictured herself telling him the truth, and her chest swelled with pride.

"Thanks Haiku," she finally said.

"I didn't do much, but you're welcome. Now go upstairs and get to bed. You're wasting good candles."

Haiku watched her sister put the book away and go back up the stairs. She sat there for an idle moment, breathing in the stillness around her. It was a nice, quiet, enjoyable moment, where the only sound was the gentle snoring of the adorable puppy. She reached to scratch behind the pup's ears when she heard, for the second time, several loud howls eviscerate the silence of the night. Her heart jumped with fear, until she remembered Lucy's reassurances. "They're just loud, yeah," she said to herself.

Of course, she didn't know that in the darkness outside, in the woods that surrounded their town, a large, slithering mass of claws and fur was marching towards The Town. Red eyes glared at the human settlement with hate and anger, and many rows of yellow teeth gnashed excitedly at the promise of food and chaos.

One werewolf, in his excitement, threw his head back and howled with such force that an entire nest of birds fell to the ground, dead from fear and shock.

His howl was then followed by many, many more.

* * *

Lincoln stepped out of the dressing room fully changed. Gone was his grimy coat and sweat-stained shirt; now he was wearing the elegant purple robes of the noble class he didn't belong to. He wasn't sure if he liked the color, but he was sure that he disliked how he no longer had any pockets. He was forced to leave his flintlock pistol back in the dressing room because of his newfound lack of room for it on his person. He kept his sword in his hand, though, because _nothing_ was going to separate him from his sword.

"Hey Lincoln. How do I look?"

Lincoln spun upon hearing Lynn's voice. He grinned like a monkey as he thought of all the ways to tease her and her girlish garb, but the moment he laid his eyes on her, his taunts caught in his throat. He let out a guttural choking noise and stared at Lynn with wide eyes.

She blushed, and glanced at the ground. "It's not that big of a deal," she said under her breath.

But it was. Lynn was wearing a lacy dress that was a bright shade of red. The hem of the dress ended just slightly below her knees. A rose was fixed to her right breast, and there was another in her hair, which had been completely let out of her usual ponytail to spill over her shoulders. All the muck, dirt, and dust had been cleaned from her body by a warm shower, so her skin seemed to glow softly. Staring at her, one would forget that she was a vampire and mistaken her for an angel.

At least, Lincoln did. He couldn't even find it in him to joke. "You look amazing," he told her.

She smiled softly. "Thanks. You too."

He tried to smile back, but it faltered. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask… are you, uh, really okay with this?"

"Okay with what?"

"This ball. This dance. Lily, she… brought back Francisco. I know I don't know much about him or about you two, but I just want to make sure that-"

"Lincoln… I'm fine. It's okay."

_Not really, _he thought. Her clothes weren't the only thing that had softened since she was promised a dance with her long-dead old flame. Her words, her tone, her eyes… they were all softer. Worryingly so.

He was about to mention it, but Lynn raised her hand and brought it to him. When he looked dumbly at it, Lynn scoffed and said, "Come on, Stinkoln, you're supposed to hold my hand and walk with me. Don't leave me hanging."

_At least some of her bite is still in there. Pun not intended._

"Oh. Right." He took her hand in his own, and they began to walk down the hall together.

When they re-entered the ballroom, they found the room was now packed with people. They saw many sets of twirling dancers spinning and waltzing and stepping together as slow, elegant music played around them. They all wore masks that hid their faces, with the exception of two. Those two were Lily and Francisco, who beamed at them and beckoned for them. Lily was wearing a dress much like Lynn's, only its colors were violet and purple. Francisco's garb, on the other hand, looked nothing like Lincoln's. The hunter's suit was in the traditional style of the Empire's upper class; Francisco's clothes were a multicultural mishmash of Spanish, Papal, and Moorish.

Francisco was the first to speak when the two groups reconverged. "_You look amazing, Lynn,_" he told her. Lynn's cheeks burned, and Lincoln felt an odd feeling in his heart – a feeling that only got stronger when Francisco took Lynn's hand and went off with her into the crowd.

"_Jealousy,_" Lily stated. "_What you're feeling now is jealousy._"

"What?! Jealousy?! No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be? And stop reading my mind!"

Lily smiled. "_It's not something I can turn off._" She then extended her hand. "_May I have this dance?_"

Lincoln shot one last look at Lynn and Francisco, before looking back to Lily and putting on a smile. "Of course," he said. He took her hand in his own, and the two of them began to dance.

Dancing wasn't something that came naturally to Lincoln. He had never been trained to dance, and the closest he got to instructions on the matter was in a cheap romance novel he shamefully borrowed from the library from time to time. His saving grace was having a partner that could read his mind and know his next move. His clumsiness was masked by her smooth movements. The fact that she could float also helped.

"_Jealousy isn't the only thing hiding in your heart,_" Lily observed. "_There's something else. Something like… guilt._"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how I need to catch this vampire and-"

"_You're feeling guilty about how you're wasting your time right now,_" she finished for him.

His head hung. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend."

"_I'm a ghost, Lincoln. You'll find it very hard to offend me._" She offered a reassuring smile. His guilt ebbed slightly, knowing that he was making someone happy tonight. He couldn't even imagine how much she must've suffered, being alone for so long and just waiting for him…

"_Trust me, Lincoln,_" she continued, "_I know that what I'm making you do makes no sense right now, but I have my reasons. Reasons that benefit you as much as they benefit me._"

"Oh really? May I dare to ask what those reasons are?"

"_I might explain them to you later. But not now. A woman must have some secrets to remain interesting._" Smiling, Lily batted her long eyelashes, and Lincoln blushed. He tried not to think too much about it (because she could, you know, read minds) but Lily was incredibly attractive, and death did little to hide it. His eyes dipped to stare at chest, which was surprisingly full. If she still had a physical body, he could see himself taking her to bed and-

Lily giggled, and Lincoln cringed, remembering that she could read his thoughts.

_I hope Lynn's not messing up as badly as I am._

On the other side of the ballroom, Lynn wasn't messing up as badly as he was: she was messing up worse. Francisco tried his best, but as they danced Lynn remained as stiff and solid as a statue. That would've been fine (if a little weird), but Lynn also didn't say a single word to him, and instead fixed him with a wide-eyed stare – the kind you have when you can't believe what's right in front of you.

"_You know, I'm the ghost here… and yet you're creeping me out,_" he said with a chuckle.

"Sorry," she said slowly, after a few moments of pregnant silence.

The ghost's smile faltered. If he could still breathe, he would've sighed. He knew what was wrong, and he couldn't blame her for being so uncomfortable around him. It had been… one hundred years? Three hundred? Three thousand? He wasn't sure exactly, but he knew that the time would've seemed long for her, and for him to just show up out of nowhere like this…

"_I'm sorry too._"

"For what?"

"_For everything that happened._"

Lynn wasn't sure what to make with that. "Come on, Ortega," she said, "it wasn't your fault. None of it was. It was all Cristina."

"_I could've done more for you,_" he said. He was starting to sound like a proper ghost, regretful and all. "_When they chased you out with torches and pitchforks, I could've tried to stop them. I could've gotten in their way._"

"They would've killed you if you did."

"_And yet I died anyway. Do you think how long you live matters on the other side? What matters is how you lived. And I… I was a coward. And a girl I loved suffered because of my cowardice. And I didn't forget that for a second my entire life. I married Paige, we had children, and I still couldn't forget. And on my deathbed I knew… it would've been so much better to have died young defending someone I cared for._"

"You sound like you haven't forgiven yourself."

"_That's because_ _I haven't._"

They stopped twirling together, coming to a grinding halt and standing awkwardly in place in a sea of spinning couples. They held each other's hands, but both of them knew it was nothing more than an illusion, that they'd never truly hold each other ever again…

Despite this, Lynn forced herself to smile. "Then I'll forgive you," she said. "In your place. I'll forgive you since you won't forgive yourself."

He beamed. "_Thank you._"

Lynn couldn't stop herself from laughing. "That was fast," she snorted. "I thought you'd at least put up a fight about it. _'I'm not worthy of your forgiveness, nuuuuuu!'_"

"_Don't forget, I can see into your heart. Those primitive words you used do little for me. It's your feelings that sway me. Though... your feelings swayed me in life as well._"

"O-Oh..."

Lynn blushed, and then did what she usually did when someone made her blush. Unfortunately for her, Francisco's immaterial body was unpunchable.

The music around them began to swell, and the speed of the other dancers increased. The undead couple, now both smiling and amused, nodded at each other, and resumed their dance. This time Lynn's steps had energy. The embers in her eyes became a fire mighty enough to lead the Jews out of Egypt. In perfect rhythm and symmetry the two danced together. They were so enchanted by each other's presence that they didn't even notice when they both started floating.

"_I hope you don't mind me asking this,_" stated Francisco suddenly, "_but who is that young human you brought with you?_"

"Who, Lincoln? Oh… he's a hunter. We're working together to hunt another vampire. At first, he was gonna kill me, but then he killed Cristina, and then we became friends a bit too quickly for some people's fancy specific tastes-"

"_That's not what I meant,_" Francisco interrupted. "_Let me rephrase: what does that human mean to you?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_I can sense how you feel about him, Lynn. I can your emotions swirling about you. That boy, Lincoln… he means a lot to you. More than just someone to hunt a vampire with."_

Whatever blood was in her body shot up into her cheeks. Her blush was bright enough to blind. She stammered and made choking noises for a few moments, before finally lowering her gaze and muttering, "If you can read my mind, then you already know."

He nodded solemnly, maturely. It reminded Lynn that no matter how young his ghost was, the man she was dancing was as old as she was. Maybe older, because unlike her, he had a human body through the years, which allowed him to grow and change while she remained the same person she was a century ago.

The two slowly lowered themselves back down to the ground, and Francisco gazed deeply into her eyes. The front of his lower lip disappeared behind his teeth. "_Lynn… I didn't just come here to dance._" He blinked, even though he didn't need to. "_I'm thankful I got to see you again, and that I get to spend this time with you. Because I love you, and I always will. But… I moved on, Lynn. I married, I had children… my wife is waiting for me up in Heaven. She thinks I just went out to scare some kids at a séance." _He chuckled, then continued: "_My point is that I moved on, Lynn. And… I came here to tell you that you should to."_

"O-Ortega? What are you… talking about?"

Her voice fell. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"_The past and the present… it's different for us who've died. In death, the past is everything. After death, our future is fixed in stone. Eternal bliss or eternal torment. And that's decided by the past. And even those lucky enough to attain bliss… well, there's something special about that time before, when you had both bliss and torment._" He smiled softly, making sure she was following. "_But you, Lynn… you're an interesting case. You died, yet you've returned to the world of bliss and torment. Your relationship to your past is as complicated as your relationship to your death._"

"I… Ortega, you're talking weird. You never used to talk like… like _this!_"

"_I changed. I changed in life, and I changed more after death. And yet despite all this change, I still care enough about you to deliver this message: move on. Remember your past, but don't let it bind you and keep you from happiness._"

To her shame, her lip trembled. She lowered her head. "I-I can't," she whispered.

"_You can,_" Francisco said earnestly. "_The Lynn I knew would never say she couldn't do something. The Lynn I knew would never not try to do something she wanted._"

Something she wanted? She_ wanted_ to protest. She _wanted_ to tell him he was wrong. Even if it meant devaluing herself, she had to be right. She couldn't move on from him, from her past. She couldn't… she couldn't…

Then she looked to the other side of the room, past the rows of faceless dancers, to see Lincoln with the ghostly girl of the manor. He was grinning happily, having fun with the laughing Lily. Watching him spin made her heart ache for him. She realized just how badly she wanted to be in Lily's place, and it _hurt_ – her love for him hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. All the horrible parts of romancing Lincoln flooded her thoughts – she knew she would be leaving her past behind, and that she would outlive him, and that sitting by him on his deathbed would destroy all her strength – but she didn't care anymore. Her hand rose, reaching out to him, and the ghost by her side smirked.

"_Lily,_" he said in a voice both booming and subdued, "_I think it's time we ended this ball._"

Around them, the masquerade came to an abrupt halt. The dancers stopped, as did Lincoln and Lily. Lily stared at Francisco, more curious than anything. "_Why?_" she asked.

"_Mind the hour, Lily. Our time here is limited. You know what fate has written for tonight. You know this dance was not meant to last._"

"_B-But I never even got to roll out the cake and the-" _Lily stopped herself when she realized she sounded like a child. Behind her, Lincoln snickered. Lily coughed regally and said, in an imperial tone, "_I suppose you're right. The time to answer the question is nigh. I can feel it._"

She raised her hand in the air and snapped her fingers. Slowly, everything began to dissolve into thin clouds of dust. First the dancers, then the food, then the plates, then the tables, then everything else until all that was left were two ghosts, a vampire, and a human witnessing everything melt away with awe in his eyes.

"_Lincoln._" He looked back to Lily, who was smiling at him. Her eyes were wet, brimming with tears that threatened to spill over until she reached up and wiped them with her sleeve. Her lip quivered as she said, "_Thank you, Lincoln. Thank you for this dance. As short as it was… I'll never forget it._"

He bowed his head. "It was pleasure to dance with you, Lady Lily."

"_As morbid as this will sound to you, I hope you hurry to the afterlife. There we will be able to dance without doom able to cut it short._"

"I… I look forward to it."

She giggled, then resumed her noble pose. "_You've upheld your side of the bargain, now I shall uphold mine. Ask your question, and I shall answer._"

All eyes fell on Lincoln.

The boy wet his lips, nervous. He knew what he wanted to ask, but also knew that he only had one shot. He wanted to word this as perfectly and exactly as he could, and even then, he was too worried to ask. It was only when he looked back to Lynn, and she nodded encouragingly, that Lincoln swallowed a hefty breath and asked:

"Who is the vampire that's been hurting people in the Town?"

Lily put her head on her shoulder, and smiled slyly.

"_There is no vampire._"

With just four words, Lincoln felt his entire world turn upside down.

"What? What do you mean?"

"_The killer you're searching for is mortal,_" the ghost explained. "_She may replicate the ways of the vampire, but make no mistake, she is as human as you are._"

"What? So this entire time... I was supposed to be looking for a human killer?!"

Lily nodded. "_She killed her victims as gruesomely as she did to bring you in, hunter. She's actively hunting you as you are hunting her. And just like you, she does not work alone. She is dangerous, Lincoln, so I advise you to be wary."_

"Can… can you tell me her name?"

Lily hummed, mulling it over. "_I could… but I can see glimpses of the future, so I would prefer to make you an offer. I can tell you your enemy's name, or I can tell you how to ensure you and Lynn survive your encounter with her._"

The decision was tough. Again, Lincoln looked back to Lynn. Judging by the look on her face, she was as shocked and confused as he was. If his decision was going to affect both of them, he needed to ask her opinion. He stepped closer to her. "Lynn..."

"Take the second option," she promptly said. "We'll find out her name eventually. Together. So from where I'm standing, it's better to make sure we stay alive."

"Pragmatic as always."

She chuckled. "Just trying to look out for the one person I care for."

Cheeks red, Lincoln turned back to face Lily.

"How do I make sure Lynn survives?"

"_Awww,_" cooed both Lily and Francisco. Lynn's face flushed beetroot, and she made a mental note to give Lincoln an extra-hard kick in the shin later. Lily, still fawning over the white-haired boy like he was the most darling thing in the world, raised her hand to the ceiling above. A crack formed in the wall, and the ceiling split apart, and down from the opening slowly came an ivory staircase. When the last step connected the ground to the world above, Lily stated, "_This staircase will lead you to the old weapon's room of my home. There you will find my father's crossbow. Take it, and load it with an arrow tipped with the poison of crushed hydrangea petals._"

Lincoln nodded. "Understood."

"You know," Lynn said, putting her hands behind her head, "it almost makes this kinda boring. Like, we know we're going to survive. It really takes the sport out of it."

"_If it makes you feel better, I only said you'd survive fighting your main adversary. There are many dangers lurking, tonight more than any other. Your killer and her partner won't be the only enemies you'll fight tonight, and one of the other foes you'll encounter will take something valuable from you."_

"What… what do you mean?"

Lily opened her mouth to explain, but she was promptly cut off by Francisco. "_It's time,_" he said softly. He then pointed above, and Lily's eyes followed, and they widened at what they saw.

There was a swirling portal above their heads, colored the soft color of milk and honey. She could feel warmth coming from the vortex, and when she realized what it was, tears began to drip softly from her eyes.

"_It's time. It… it's finally time..."_

"What's she looking at? What are they talking about?" Lynn whispered to Lincoln.

"I don't know, but I think she's seeing Heaven, so maybe we should just be respectful," he whispered back.

He expected Lily to give them a second look, or maybe even say goodbye, but in her excitement to finally go to the light she flew right into the ceiling and disappeared completely. Lincoln supposed he couldn't blame her for being so impatient after years spent in a lonely house, but still… she could've said _something _to him before she went.

Francisco sensed the boy's frustration, and he chuckled. "_You'll have to forgive her,_" he said. "_I imagine the excitement overwhelmed her._"

"I…" The young man sighed. "I'd imagine so too."

The remaining phantom floated over to Lynn, and wrapped his hands around hers. He took a moment to look at her, to immortalize her beauty in his mind. Smiling softly, he said, "_I'm glad I got to see you again. And I'm more glad than anything that I got to tell you what I needed to. Promise me, Lynn, before I go… promise me you'll make yourself happy._"

She didn't even hesitate.

"I promise."

He beamed happily. "_Then my work here is done. Farewell, you two. May God be with you on your journey. And may we all meet in a better life._"

Lincoln and Lynn thanked him, and wished him well. Smiling at both of them, he began to raise himself towards the ceiling. He did it slowly, allowing the light to gradually engulf him. Just before it swallowed his eyes, he snuck one last glance of Lynn.

_Be well, Lynn. Be happy._

And with that, he was gone, leaving Lincoln and Lynn alone in an empty void of space.

"I… don't think I get what just happened," Lynn admitted.

Again, Lincoln sighed. "Let's just go up these stairs and get out of here."

* * *

The vampire waited patiently in the hall as Lincoln searched for Lily's father's crossbow. She could hear the clattering and spilling of weapons inside the room, but her thoughts weren't with the weapons. They were on Francisco's words. They were on… Lincoln.

She let out a sigh, deep and dramatic. _It's time to stop being a little girl, Lynn. It's time to grab life by the balls. As soon as he steps out of that room… you know what to do._

On cue, the doors opened, and Lincoln stepped out of the room, cradling a crossbow like it was his child. The crossbow he held was ornate and clean, and was loaded with a slick wooden arrow, the tip of which was purple from the poisonous flowers Lincoln had dipped it in.

"I can't believe it's still so clean!" he was saying. He sounded like a child gushing about their new toy. "I guess Lily must've used some of her ghost magic to keep it in mint condition. I think I can actually see my reflection in-"

"Lincoln."

She cut him off with the sound of his own name. He looked up and raised his eyebrow confusedly when he saw Lynn holding her hand out to him, her cheeks dusted with redness. He set the weapon down on the ground. "What is it?" he said.

She shook her hand impatiently, and when he still showed no signs of getting it, she growled, "Do I seriously have to spell everything out for you, Stinkoln?"

"I… I'm sorry, I don't know what you-"

"At the ball," she started in a low voice, "we… we never got a chance to dance."

Now he understood. "Lynn..."

"So, if it's not too much to ask… may I have this dance?"

In the silent moment that followed, one of them could've dropped a pin and the noise would've blasted into their ears like the roar of a dragon. Hesitation filled Lincoln's veins, keeping his arm too heavy to reach out for hers. _What's the big deal, she just wants to dance. _But it was a bigger deal than that. The two of them had all but outright admitted their feelings for each other by now, but to accept her hand… that would seal their fates together permanently. Being friends with a vampire was one thing. To be one's lover…

_Will you take her hand, knowing what she is? _A calm, collected part of himself was speaking to him. _Will you take her hand knowing, that you will have to hide her secret every day for the rest of your life? Will you take her hand… knowing that she will outlive you?_

Lincoln couldn't answer until their eyes met. The eyes were the windows of the soul. He had always been told that beings like her didn't have souls, but the spark he saw then, the tender humanity that she was revealing, knowing full well that now, more than ever, she could possibly be hurt by him…

There was more soul in her eyes than he had ever seen in a human's.

Their hands came together, fingers interlocking and palms pressing together.

"Let's dance," he said.

It was a slow dance at first. There was no music now, yet they somehow knew to keep their tempo. There were mistakes – Lincoln lurched forward awkwardly from time to time, and one time Lynn nearly slipped over her own feet – but the rhythm they built between each other never truly faltered or wavered. Not for too long.

Their hands held on tightly, as if their palms were glued together. And as they moved gently with each other, Lynn's long hair swayed from side to side. Sometimes it hit her face, other times it struck his. They giggled awkwardly about it, and Lynn reached to touch it. "Maybe I should've kept it in a ponytail," she said.

"It's alright." He smiled warmly. "You look beautiful with your hair down."

They stopped in their places, still gazing deeply into each other's eyes. They both knew what they wanted next, but were hoping the other would muster the bravery to do it. Finally, gathering all his courage, Lincoln leaned in to Lynn's face. His eyes closed, as did hers, as their lips melded together in a passionate kiss.

He hugged her and pulled her closer, pouring all his love into their embrace.

When his pitiful need for air broke their kiss, he quickly dived back to peck her mouth. He assaulted her face with his lips. She moaned at the sensation, and in her heated moment, found her hand grabbing onto the hem of his pants.

Lincoln stopped, and Lynn squeaked. "Sorry," she said. "I just-"

"No… it's fine. Do… do you want to…?"

Smirking, she kissed his ear, before whispering "_I do,_" into it.

Her hand pulled his pants downward, and his length sprang out, warm and red and throbbing. Lynn looked at it nervously, wondering if she would be able to please him, before she yiped as she felt Lincoln's smooth hands crawling up her body to touch her chest. He cupped her right breast in his arm, and the electrifying feeling inflamed her. Before she knew it, her pants were gone from her legs as well.

He fell on top of her, their breaths steamy and ragged. His pillar poked at her inner thighs as Lincoln kissed her as much as he could. Finally, when he was done, he let his face hover over hers, so that he could stare into her tear-stained eyes. "I love you," he told her as he took himself in his hands and aimed for her opening.

"I love you too," she whispered.

She cried out in pain as his manhood penetrated her. His girth split her walls apart, and the pressure felt like her whole body was being torn. She whimpered weakly until Lincoln wrapped his hands around hers and squeezed tightly. "_I won't hurt you,_" he told her. "_I won't ever hurt you._"

She believed him.

He thrust again, and it didn't hurt much that time.

On the floor they lay, exploring their bodies and these new powerful sensations that came from aligning their sexes. Lincoln thrust into her, each time more powerfully as a show of his love, and Lynn wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him closer, wedging him in tighter, planning on never letting him go or letting this moment end…

She cried out his name as her walls clamped around him, and he cried out her name as he filled her with waves of his seed. He fell on her, a weak, shuddering mess of sex and euphoria, and Lynn made sure to stroke her lover's hair until he fell into a short, blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Lincoln didn't sleep long. When he came to, the world outside was still dark and the sky was still starry. _Short nap, _he thought. He was just about to wonder why he had taken a nap at all when he felt a pair of arms circle him from behind, wrapping around him, warm and loving. He looked over his shoulder to see that they belonged to Lynn… who was still awake. And now that Lincoln was similarly awake, she smiled, revealing all her sharp teeth. "Looks like someone had a good night," she joked.

Their lovemaking was the first thing to return to his mind.

With a low hum, he leaned into her face and kissed her lips. Oddly for her, she giggled. "Your breath tastes terrible," she said.

"I just woke up. Your breath is usually terrible and you don't even sleep. What's your excuse?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm, you know, dead."

He nodded. "Yeah. That's a good excuse."

Groaning, he got up off the floor, and Lynn stood up with him, still clutching him like a bird on her perch. He stretched to pop a few of his joints, and let out a roaring yawn. "Where are our clothes?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh come on, Linc, you wanna get dressed? Already? Don't you wanna have another go at… _this?_" Her hand ran over her milky breasts and freckled thighs. Without clothes on, Lincoln could truly appreciate how lithe and taut her body was. Strong with feminine charms… he could feel his mouth water and his cock starting to inflate. He covered it with his hands, but Lynn noticed, and she smirked. "You know, you didn't last very long before you clocked out," she teased. "I could really use another go… right now~"

She meant it as a joke, but she noticed his face fall when she mentioned his quickness to come. In fairness, she had finished early as well, and both of them were riding high on repressed emotions and the pleasure that came with what was probably both of their first times. Still, she could guess that he was double-guessing himself like the dumb Lame-O he was, so she stepped closer to him and took his face in her hand. She smiled kindly at him. "Don't worry," she told him. "You were perfect."

The corners of his lips twitched to form a weak yet reassured smile. "I love you," he said.

She leaned in and kissed him. She took her time with exploring his mouth and pressing her bare body up against his. When she finally decided the time was right to break the kiss, she kept her lips hovering right besides his. "I love you too."

It took them a while before they found their clothes. The exquisite clothes Lily had created for them for the ball had vanished by this point, but luckily their regular pants and coats were waiting for them. Unfortunately, Lincoln's flintlock, and all its bullets, seemed to have disappeared with their ballroom robes, and Lincoln complained audibly about it.

"Look on the bright side," Lynn said when he was done. "You have a crossbow now. That's way cooler. Plus Lily told us it'll keep us safe, so that's double cooler."

Lincoln reluctantly nodded in agreement. He took out his crossbow and held it in his hands, still trying to get a feel for it. "She didn't guarantee it would keep us safe," Lincoln reminded her. "She just said it would protect us from the vam- the killer. She also said there were other enemies out lurking tonight. It might not help us against them."

He was right, unfortunately. "Who do you think she meant?" Lynn asked.

The hunter shrugged. "I don't know." He picked his sword and sheath off the ground and put them on his back where they belonged. The familiar weight of the silver blade was comforting. Whatever threats were out there, he wasn't scared. Not anymore. As long as he had his sword in his hand and Lynn by his side, he would be invincible. A modern day Samson, invulnerable and strong and ready to slay legions of Trojans (wait, were Trojans in the Bible?).

"Time to go," he said, and Lynn nodded. They went down the stairs, past the battered suits of armor that had menaced them before, and stepped out of the door together. It was instant change of atmosphere; it was still dark, but the moon and stars that adorned the skies above them shone on the world below with breathtaking lights that blended blue and gold and silver. The night's air was crisp and fresh, enough to start wetting the blades of grass that they walked through. As they strolled together, they snuck furtive looks at each other, as if they were schoolchildren with crushes and not adults that had just made love.

"The night's beautiful," Lynn commented. She breathed in the sweet air around them, and lifted herself above the ground. She did a swift somersault in the air, and stretched every limb beyond what Lincoln thought was possible.

"You know, I sometimes forget you have powers at night," Lincoln said.

"That's because you're always sleeping at night," Lynn said. She smirked smugly, as if she viewed sleep like an adorable little hindrance in life. "Trust me, if you'd stay awake some nights, you could see me do some cool stuff."

"I mean, I'm awake right now. So go ahead, show me. Hit me with your best."

"My best, huh?" Lynn rubbed her chin, deliberating on it. He had seen her float and fly a million times by now, so she knew she would need to shapeshift. Something impressive, too. A wolf? A cloud of fog? Hmmm…

She then snapped her fingers. _I got it._

She sealed her eyes shut as she tried to concentrate. Her body crackled with energy as it began to change. Lincoln watched as her body got shorter and her boobs got smaller. Her front teeth grew to protrude out of her mouth. Her hair changed from dark auburn to light sandy blonde to platinum blonde until it finally fell on a shade of white that was, somehow, even whiter than his.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed in her new form. "It's me, Linka. I'm a girl version of you. Boy, I sure love reading about other people's interesting lives rather than living one of my own. But not as much as I love Lori. I have nosebleeds when I think of her. It's almost as bad as my period. Because I have a period now! Because I'm Linka, the girl Lincoln."

She laughed wildly at her own joke, clutching her shrunken sides and leaning on a tree as she choked on her own amusement. Finally, she looked back at the young man she was impersonating, and asked, "So, what do you think?"

His face said it all.

"Please change back."

Rolling her eyes, she grew back into her regular height and darkened her hair tone until it was back to normal. "You have to admit," she said, "that I did a good job."

"Eh. Partial credit. You messed up big with one part."

"Oh yeah?"

He smirked. "I'm not really thinking about Lori anymore."

It took her a moment, but when she realized what he meant, she blushed.

"You're such a dork."

She watched him open his mouth to say something, but nothing was said. His eyes flickered upwards, looking past her, squinting as though searching through the bushes. Lynn barely had time to glance backwards when _something_ leaped at her. Thinking quickly, she spun and threw herself to the side, just barely dodging whatever it was that the forest through at her.

"Lynn!" Lincoln rushed to her side, getting down on his knee and giving her his hand. She got up, and the two of them looked to see who had lunged at her…

...and Chandler stared right back at them.

"Chandler!" Lincoln shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Me? What do _I_ think I'm doing?" The hunter snickered cruelly. There was a dagger in his hand, glinting in the light of the moon. It swayed from side to side in his loose grip, much like the young man himself was swaying. He suddenly stopped, and the demented grin on his face flipped into a scowl. He pointed the tip of his knife at his hunting junior. "What do I think I'm doing? What are you doing? I always knew you were a worthless speck of shit, but this… even I never thought you'd sink to this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about the vampire bitch next to you."

Lynn gasped, horrified. _He found out? How? How did he- oh no, he must've saw me shapeshifting._

Chandler, emboldened by the terror he saw on Lynn's face, wore his scummy smile with full force. He took a bold step forward, and both Lincoln and Lynn took a step back. "I got suspicious," he started, "when you didn't talk about what the vampire looked like all that much. Pretty big detail to overlook. Seemed like you were hiding something. So it's a good thing you weren't the only one who saw her. Someone else was able to tell me they saw a vampire fleeing… a vampire with brown hair in a ponytail."

"There are a lot of people with ponytails," Lincoln growled.

"Which is why it's so puzzling that you forgot to mention it. And besides… even before that, I could tell there was something off about your 'assistant.' I mean, since when do we get assistants? And since are they girls? And why did she just… feel different?" He paused to feign a confused look. "I like answers, Larry. I don't like not knowing stuff. My gut told me she was the one, I started stalking you guys – even coming out here, imagine the hassle – and lo and behold, she starts shapeshifting and you two talk about how she only has powers at night. It was only putting two and two together from there."

Lincoln spat, cursing himself for letting his guard down for even a second. _Expect the unexpected_; a phrase that had been beaten into his head by his bestiary professor. Turns out the old man didn't beat it in hard enough.

"Okay, you got us. She's a vampire," Lincoln admitted. There was no point in trying to hide it. "But you have to believe me, Chandler, she's not the killer. In fact, we just learned that-"

"Larry, Larry, Larry… you should know more than anyone that I don't care if she's guilty or not," Chandler said. "I just wanna kill things. I just wanna see the red stuff come out, man. And lucky me, here I've found a vampire and a traitor. Two kills for the price of fun."

He started twirling his knife in his fingers. His face was conflicted between his affable smile and the murderous intent in his eyes.

"So… who wants to die first?"

Chandler lunged at Lynn, but Lincoln was quicker. He jumped to his feet and collided with the older boy, and they both fell into the dirt. They scrambled to get on top of each other, both throwing fists wildly. Lincoln got first blood; his balled-up fist came crashing down Chandler's right eye. He howled, then kicked Lincoln off of him.

Lincoln went tumbling across the ground. He barely had a moment to recover when Chandler rushed over and kicked his face with as much power as he could muster. Lincoln screamed, and Chandler put his knee on the younger boy's chest.

"Lincoln!" they heard Lynn scream. She was able to pounce on Chandler when he threw his knife in her direction. The silver blade dug into Lynn's shoulder, and the vampire cried out in agony as she went down. The feeling of the metal was burning, searing, and she knew that if she didn't pull it out soon, she would die.

_Hang in there Lincoln, _she thought desperately as she tried to claw the knife out.

With Lynn out of the picture, Chandler focused all his attention on Lincoln. The white-haired boy was desperate trying to free himself, but the weight Chandler was pinning him down with was too much. "I gotta say… you've gotten better at fighting," he said. He reached up to rub his sore cheek. "Got me good with that one, Larry."

"Chandler, please-"

Chandler grabbed the sides of Lincoln's face and headbutted his forehead. That shut Lincoln right up.

"I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should," the psychopath muttered. He raised his fist in the air and brought it down on Lincoln's nose. He felt it burst underneath his knuckles like a piece of red fruit. He brought his fist up again, and let out a high-pitched giggle. "And once I'm done with you, I'm gonna enjoy finishing off the vampire. She is pretty cute. I just might... have a little fun with her before I slice her head off."

In that moment, something inside Lincoln snapped.

When Chandler his fist back down, Lincoln managed to catch it in his palm. Their hands shook in their meeting place, and Chandler looked surprised. He didn't have too much time to react before Lincoln returned his headbutt with one of his own. His forehead crashed into the bridge of Chandler's nose, and the older hunter howled as he threw himself back and nursed his nose. "FUCK YOU!" he shouted.

Lincoln wiped his bloody nose, then fell on Chandler, landing blow after blow on his face. Pure animalistic instinct took over him, screaming in his ears to hurt him. Before he could stop himself, he stuck out his thumb and, with a snarl, dug it into Chandler's eye.

"AAAAAIIIGHHHHHEEEE!"

The screech he let out was horrible – like a fox shrieking before it died. Lincoln tried to ignore it and keep himself steady as his finger pushed deeper and deeper into Chandler's eye cavity. Blood sputtered around his thumb. Half of Chandler's vision was impaired by redness and darkness. He howled curses and desperately punched Lincoln in the vain hopes of getting him off, but Lincoln stayed his course. He began thrusting his knee into Chandler's stomach as he tortured his eye, beating whatever little breath he had out of him.

"Don't… you… ever… threaten… her… like… that… again..."

Each word was accompanied by a kick.

By the time the anger faded and sanity returned to Lincoln, Chandler was a coughing, bleeding, wheezing mess. His attempts at fighting Lincoln off died down, replacing by desperate, feeble pleas that mumbled too lowly for the younger man to hear. Eventually, Lincoln stopped. He took a few shaky breaths as he looked down at his opponent, and slowly began to withdraw his thumb from his eyeball. He got up and took a stumbling step back. He watched Chandler on the ground gasping for air, and looked down at his own dirtied hands. He knew he should be feeling pride, but all he felt was a muted sense of horror. His ears were ringing, but even they picked up the fearful murmur of "_L-Lincoln?_"

He looked back and saw Lynn, her eyes wide as she looked between him and Chandler. She had dug the knife out of her shoulder, but the wound was still red and gushing. Somehow his beating and blinding of Chandler was more worthy of her attention... and her fear.

"Lynn, I… I just… I don't know what came over me."

She stepped closer to him. She took his trembling hand in her own and squeezed it.

With his still-working eye, Chandler could see that the two of them were distracted. He grit his teeth angrily. His other eye bulged with anger and hate. _Fuck you two, _he thought. _Fuck you both. I'm gonna kill you… and rape you… and eat you… both of you, you fucking FUCKS!_

He still had his pistol on him. Dumbfuck Larry didn't seem to feel it when he was kicking the life out of him. He fumblingly reached into his jacket's pocket and produced his pistol. He tried to take aim at one of them, but his shaky hand, heavy breathing, and blind eye kept him from lining the shot. He cursed as he finally pointed the muzzle at the side of Lincoln's face…

He was about to take the shot when he heard a growl.

All three of them did.

They all looked over to the bushes. A large wolf stepped out of the vegetation like Mother Nature had just given birth to it. The wolf glared with reddish eyes at Chandler, and its long tongue fell out and sloppily ran over its crooked teeth.

_That's not a wolf, is it? _Lincoln thought.

It wasn't.

The werewolf dived down and sunk its teeth into Chandler's neck. The man's body wracked as he tried to scream. He aimed his gun at the beast, but it raised its paw and slapped it out of his hand. The werewolf began shaking Chandler from side to side, burrowing its teeth in deeply. Stray bits of meat and blood went flying about.

"Lincoln, we have to help him!" Lynn cried.

But what could he do? What could either of them do other than watch helplessly as the light drained from Chandler's remaining eye and the werewolf shredded his neck and throat? Lincoln was paralyzed as Chandler made the most pitiful attempts to save his life. He weakly punched the creature's hide once… twice…

With a final jerking shake, his fist uncurled, and fell limply to the ground.

The werewolf opened its maw, letting the bloody viscera that had once been Chandler's windpipe drop and fall on the dirt. The werewolf turned its attention to Lincoln and Lynn, and menacingly growled at them. Lincoln unsheathed his sword, and Lynn bared her fangs. The three beings stood their ground for an uncountable eternity, before the werewolf finally decided it wasn't worth it. It had its kill, so it bit into Chandler's pulpy neck and began to drag his corpse into the woods. Lincoln didn't allow himself to relax for a second until both monsters were out of sight.

When Chandler's shoe vanished into the bushes, Lincoln let his arms fall to his side, and stopped holding his breath.

His breathing was now deep and wracked with worry. He looked back to Lynn, and saw the same distress in her eyes that he assumed were in his. He reached to touch her, but she violently fell back, onto the ground, recoiling from his touch.

He pulled his hand back. "Sorry. Sorry."

"N-No, it's fine. I just… little unsettled."

Lincoln nodded in understanding. He let his gaze linger on the bloody trail that Chandler's body left behind as it was being dragged into the woods, and he felt his stomach turn. Bile rose to his throat, and he nearly hurled. He clutched his stomach, even punched it, and threw his head back to exhale heavily. He was distressed by what he had seen and done. He didn't like Chandler at all, and later on he'd admit the world was better off with him dead, but he had blinded him, beat him, rendered him too weak to fight, and let a werewolf do the rest. If he was being honest, distressed didn't even cover half of it.

Shaking, he looked away from Lynn. "I just thought… that he was going to hurt you," he said.

Lynn glanced at her injured shoulder, and at the bloodied knife that had broken through her flesh. She shook her head and looked back up to Lincoln. "I was scared he was going to hurt you too," she murmured.

He couldn't stop himself; he fell to the ground besides her and the two pulled each other in for a tight hug. Their hands flew all over each other, touching every particle of skin, hair and clothing that made up their respective loved one. They just needed this to prove that both of them were still alive, still there for each other…

Once the worry passed, they helped each other stand. They stood still as statues, neither saying a word until a thought occurred to Lynn:

"Lincoln… aren't there supposed to be no werewolves on this side?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "Clearly there was one."

"No, seriously… there's not supposed to be even one. Why was there a werewolf here tonight?"

"What are you trying to say?"

She didn't know. All she knew was that she had a bad feeling about this. Something terrible was happening, she could feel it. A worried thought occurred to her, and without warning, she flew into the air, above the trees and looked out into the distance. When she returned down, her face was white with shock. "We need to go. Now!"

"What? Lynn, what's happ-"

"The Town. I just saw The Town and… Lincoln, it was on fire."


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Valentine's, have a Lynncoln.**

* * *

The trip to return to The Town was quick, it felt like it lasted hours. At least, that's what it was like for Lincoln. Maybe it was the dread he was feeling that fed into that. Or the guilt. Or the confusion. Or maybe all three. He was suspended in the air as a flying Lynn took them both home. From his bird's eye view, he could see the hellish inferno in the distance get closer and closer, and he gulped when Lynn began to lower herself. He steeled himself, mentally prepping for whatever they were about to face.

They landed on the ground, stumbled slightly, then got over it and rushed towards the gates. To Lincoln's horror, the shredded body of a guard lay on the ground in front of the wall, in a pool of his own spilled body. He tried to ignore it as he rushed through the gate and…

_It's a madhouse, _he thought with a gasp.

Everywhere he looked, he saw werewolves. The vicious beasts were running around, either howling or chasing prey or fighting with the few brave guards that hadn't already died or fled. People were also running around, screaming as they tried to dodge the fires and the werewolves.

His head cocked to the right just in time to watch a woman get cut down by one of them.

"No!" Lincoln cried. He quickly pulled out his sword and dashed over to them. The werewolf barely had time to look back when his face was slashed by a silver blade. It jumped back and yowled with pain, giving Lincoln just enough to draw his hand back and sink his sword deeply into the werewolf's belly. It fell to the ground, gasping for breaths... then breathed no more.

He rushed over to the woman and pulled her off the ground. "Are you hurt?" he hurriedly asked.

The woman had a deep gash on her face that was already heavily bleeding, but she put on a brave face and shook her head.

"Okay. Get out of here. Help whoever you can, then leave."

"Yes. Of course. Thank you."

As he watched her run off to safety, he couldn't help but fall into a sort of daze. It all seemed so sudden, so unreal; The Town was standing tall and strong only a few hours ago, only to descend into chaos and anarchy in less than a night. His eyes bulged out like glass buttons, and his ears were ringing. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Hunter!" The shout pulled him out of paralysis. He looked over and saw one of the guards on the guard, just barely fighting off a werewolf with his lance. Gritting his teeth, Lincoln charged the werewolf and dug his blade into its side, then sliced the monster in half. It went down with a agonized howl. He stared down at the lycan he had just chopped up and… well, he couldn't stop a proud smile from coming.

"Man, I'm just a hunting machine right now."

He heard a snarl behind his back. A werewolf had tried to sneak up on him while he was basking in his glorious moment, and if it weren't for Lynn colliding into it and aggressively punching its throat, it would've killed him.

"Thanks," he told her when she got up.

"No problem. Just keep your head in the game."

He nodded. "There's something more important to deal with right now."

"What is it?"

He cautiously glanced at the guard, then leaned into Lynn's ear. He pointed at the horizon, at the hints of color poking out. "The sun's going to be coming up soon," he whispered to her, "so your powers are going to run out. I need you to hide, Lynn."

"What? No. I'm still strong enough to-"

"Even if you were, do you really want people noticing that you have powers?!"

"I don't care! I can't just let people die!"

"_Shhhhhhh! Don't yell._"

As annoyed as he was by her stubbornness, he still felt his heart glow. Even after everything The Town had done to her, she was still willing to risk herself for them, a people that hated her. God, he loved her.

"Okay," he finally relented. "Go help people. But please, Lynn, promise me that when morning-time comes, you'll go hide and be safe."

"Lincoln-"

"Please."

His tone was so disarmingly begging that Lynn, with a growl of frustration, reluctantly nodded. She leaned and pecked his lips. "You need to stay safe too," she told him. "If we went through all that at Lily's place just for you to die, I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "Love you too."

Smiling, she dashed off in a blur of red and brown. Lincoln was sure she was going to give those werewolves hell.

"Um, a little help, lover boy?"

"What? Oh right, sorry," Lincoln said to the guard he had just saved. Lynn's kiss made him forget he was even there. He offered his hand and the guard pulled himself up. The older man dusted off his uniform, and nodded in appreciation.

"We really could've used you when they started attacking, hunter," he said.

Lincoln grimaced. "Sorry," he said. "I was… busy somewhere else. What the hell even happened?"

"I don't know. For a long time we heard them howling all loud-like in the forest, and then before we knew it, one of the guards at the gate was running in and screaming how 'they' killed his buddy. Before we could even figure out who 'they' were, a bunch of those werewolves busted in and started tearing people to little pieces. And then the fire started, and… God protect us, it's awful."

"It is. But why are they even here? Werewolves hate attacking people in large groups. There's no way they'd attack a town."

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that my people need help. You're up to speed now, boy. Time to earn your paycheck and start fighting."

As if to illustrate his point, a large werewolf with reddish fur and a scar across its face let out a demonic roar and began to charge towards them. The guard got into position, spreading his legs and tightening his grip on his lance. Lincoln fixed the raging beast with a deathly glare, and swung his sword. It tried to jump out of the swing's way, but the sword managed to slice off one of its paws. Screaming, it fell, and both Lincoln and guard were upon it, stabbing its back. Blood oozed from the puncture wounds as the monster tried swiping at them, one time just barely missing Lincoln's jacket. The young hunter leapt back with the agility of an ape and charged with the anger of a bull. The tip of his sword sunk into the werewolf's head, broke through the skull and sliced into its brain. When Lincoln pulled his sword out, the beast was dead.

He stood for a still moment, huffing, then turned and ran towards another werewolf, ready to continue his fight.

After that, it was all a blur. Lincoln didn't remember how long he fought for - only the sights and senses stuck with him. The whole world seemed to smell of the metallic scent of blood. His blood, their blood, the blood of the guards, the blood of the innocents… it was all one, spilled across the ground like the canvas of a perverse, sadistic artist.

Lincoln remembered every blow he received. He remembered a werewolf clawing his right cheek, and another knocking him to the ground and stomping on his chest. But he also remembered everything he did to them. He cut at them, jabbed at them, swung at them. Once he sliced open the belly of a lycan as it stood upright, and its organs fell out, each making the wet _splat_ sounds of fruit as they hit the ground. He couldn't even remember anything else about that werewolf, other than how its liver and stomach and kidneys fell from it. He had become an automaton of death, a grim reaper; all that mattered, as he fought on, was death, and how to inflict it on his enemies.

Well, that and Lynn.

When he felt tired, the memories of Lynn's kisses revitalized him. When he felt scared, imaging her whispering in his ear brought him courage. When the times came that he fell on the ground, muscles crying out for rest and battered mind crying out for death, he would be flooded with every sensation of Lynn. The scent of blood would fade in favor of her smell. The sight of corpses would fade in favor of her smiling face. The feeling that maybe he should just lay down and let whatever happen happen would be instantly replaced with a burst of adrenaline that made Lincoln feel like he could take on the whole world, just for her sake.

_Promise me you won't leave me, _she had said to him once.

"I promise," he muttered through his huffs.

Then he went back to fighting.

* * *

Haiku, Lucy, and their adopted pup sat huddled in the corner, still and silent. They shouldn't have still been there. Haiku knew that in the event of an invasion, she was supposed to grab Lucy and run as far as she could without looking back. Unfortunately, her plans had been foiled from the start. The moment she heard screaming outside, she had rushed to the window to see what was happening...

...only to be greeted by the horrifying image of a grinning werewolf looking in.

She screamed, grabbed the pup, and fled upstairs as the werewolf broke through the window and entered their home. She had just barely made it up the stairs. She felt the creature's hot breath on her neck, and knew that if she had been just a_ little_ slower, it would've gotten her.

_Haiku, what's wrong? _Lucy had asked. She seemed scared.

_Help me lock the door! _She had screamed at her in turn.

For nearly a quarter of an hour, they had pressed themselves against the door to keep the Big Bad Wolf from busting it down, like the little pigs from the fairy tales. How two girls managed to keep the door shut against an angry werewolf, Haiku would never know. Perhaps it was weakened, injured by the window it had to jump through. In any case, it had stopped its futile attempts at breaking in after a while, allowing the fatigued sisters relaxed. Still able to hear its growls outside, they had boarded the door with every piece of furniture they could move, then huddled in the corner and prayed to be saved.

"_Please save me, Lincoln,_" Haiku heard Lucy's soft voice whimper. Her heart broke for her little sister.

_I can't let her die here, _she decided. _I don't care what happens to me, I just need to save her._

But what could she do? There was a window, but if Lucy jumped from that height, her legs would break and the predators would devour her like the easy prey she was. She could try to distract the beast while Lucy fled, but Haiku knew her sister would never agree to that plan. Frustrated, she bit on her thumbnail, and hissed as she went through plan after plan, each more worthless than the last.

"Haiku?" The librarian looked to her junior. Lucy bit on her lip fearfully, then asked, "What do we do?"

"I don't know."

She gasped and covered her mouth. She didn't meant to say that, especially so bluntly, but the damage was done. The fear on Lucy's face became terror. Even the pup let out a defeated whine.

Silence hung in their corner. The only sounds came from the werewolf outside – a grim reminder of the stalking death waiting for them. Haiku watched Lucy lean on the wall, her face shifting into a mask of neutrality. She stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Even her eyes, which peaked through her bangs, were cloudy rather than clear. Finally, she smiled. It was a deeply unnerving smile.

"Well," she said, "I've always wanted to die tragically."

Haiku felt herself shake. "Lucy, please, now's not the time to talk like tha-"

"Why not? Because we're going to make it through this together with the power of family? And we're going to get a nice big library and some nice boys to settle down with in our make-believe happy ending?" Lucy mocked. "We're going to die, Haiku. We might as well accept it."

But Haiku didn't accept it. She just felt herself get angry. Her fist clenched as she asked:

"Do you think Lincoln would just accept it?"

Lucy's features flickered with surprise and anger, but Haiku didn't care. "Do you think that's what Lincoln would want in a girl? Someone who'd just fall over and die the moment things got tough? He's a fighter, Lucy, and you should be too."

She opened her mouth to respond. Haiku just barreled through. "What happened to you wanting to confess to him? Do you think your corpse is going to tell him how you feel? Are you really ready to die without ever letting him know? You're right, that would be tragic... tragically pathetic!"

She was huffing by the time she finished. She didn't think she had it in her. She had always been a frosty and dispassionate girl… perhaps Lucy was the only thing that could break through her cold surface. The only thing that take her attention away from the warzone around them.

Lucy was quiet when she finished. Her sister studied her face for any sign of reaction.

A thin stream of water washed over her cheek.

"_I'm sorry._"

Haiku didn't know what to say, so she grabbed her sister and hugged her.

"It's okay… we'll make it through this okay. I promise."

Lucy whimpered, and Haiku felt her shudder. She tightened her grip on the younger girl, and let her hands run through her long black hair. She could feel their heartbeats becoming one, a reassuring tempo of their dedication to - and love for - each other

_God… if you're listening… if you'll still listen to someone like me… help us._

And then, when Haiku least expected it, the voice of God answered:

"TAKE THAT, YOU DUMB DOG!"

_Huh, that's weird, _she thought. _God has a scratchier voice than I expec-_

"Lincoln," she heard her sister Lucy say. The younger girl perked up, her ears twitching like a cat's. She looked at her sister and asked, "Did you hear that? It sounded like... Lincoln."

_Oh… right. That's Lincoln's voice. That… that makes more sense._

Lucy rushed to the window and peered down below. She was just in time to watch Lincoln, with both hands clutching the hilt of his weapon, chop a werewolf's head clean off. The headless body fell to the ground, and Lincoln fell besides it. He was visibly tired; his whole body heaved from the deepness of his breathing. His knees were buckling, his hands shaking, and his red face was glistening with sweat. His clothes were in tatters now, and blood seeped from all over. But despite that, despite everything, Lucy was momentarily distracted, clutching her chest and looking down on the warrior like he was the noble shining knight to her fairy tale princess.

Her fanciful daze was cut short when their door began shaking again. The werewolf on the other side was pounding on it again, and the furniture was the only thing that kept the door from bursting completely open.

"Lucy!" Haiku screamed. She bound across the room and threw herself at the door, hoping to keep it closed. "Call Lincoln! Now!"

She nodded fearfully as she watched Haiku brace herself for the monster's aggressive attempts to get in. She forced herself to tear her eyes away as she stuck her head out the window and called to Lincoln: "Lincoln! There's a werewolf in the library! Help us!"

_Help me._

She didn't get a chance to see if he looked up. She didn't get a chance to see if he even heard her. She heard her older sister scream and threw her head back to watch her fall to the ground as a gnarled, hairy arm broke through the wooden door. It flailed like a fish on land before one of its claws clinked against the metal lock. As if the beast that had once been man remembered how doors worked, it slashed at the lock.

Lucy squeaked in horror as the monster broke through. Haiku screamed.

It was angry. That much was obvious. The deep bass of its low, rumbling growl had the hairs on Lucy's arms stand. It paced around the room slowly, its eyeballs rolling around rapidly, shooting back and forth between the two sisters.

Its gaze then affirmatively locked on Lucy, and it pounced on her.

Lucy screamed as the hairy beast knocked her against the wall. The back of her head smashed into it, nearly knocking her out. Perhaps she would've preferred being knocked out; the werewolf was now pining her down to the ground, its claws digging into her skin. The burning saliva that dropped from its maw dripped into the wounds it was making, which only made them hurt more. Lucy gagged; the stench was atrocious.

Just as the werewolf threw its head back, with its mouth open and ready to devour, Lucy closed her eyes shut and curled up, bracing herself for death.

Time itself slowed as the lycan's teeth descended upon her.

_Goodbye Haiku, _she thought, _and goodbye… Lincoln._

"Lucy!"

Lincoln burst through what remained of the door. Thinking quickly, he took his sword like a spear and threw it at the werewolf. The blade spun as it went through the air, and by the time it pierced through the werewolf's cheek, it didn't know what hit it.

The werewolf howled in pain. The sword itself was bad enough, but the silver scorched it like fire. Forgetting about Lucy and everything else, it threw itself on the ground as it scrambled to pull the sword out. It tried screaming again, but the tip of the blade tapped its tongue, and its entire mouth felt like it was turning into stone.

Its worst fear had been realized: it wasn't the hunter now. It was the hunted.

Lincoln knew he couldn't get to his sword, so he reached for his new crossbow. It was already loaded with the poison-tipped arrow, but Lincoln knew that now was not the time to use it. His eyes darted across the room, searching for something, _anything_, to load his crossbow with. _Shit, shit, shit, _urgently raced through his mind. At last, he saw a long, thin piece of wooden shrapnel from what had once been their door. The size and shape were perfect for his weapon; it was as if an occult hand had crafted it perfectly for his usage. Lincoln preferred not to dwell on the philosophical implications of divine intervention and instead to lunge for it and load it into his crossbow just as the enraged werewolf succeeded in drawing the sword from its bloody jaws.

Gritting his teeth, he closed one eye, took aim, and pulled the trigger right as the supernatural horror began to charge out at him, its mouth wide open…

The makeshift arrow flew right into its mouth. By the time it came to a full stop, the sharp tip had speared the werewolf's brain. It died instantly, falling at the hunter's feet.

The exhausted Lincoln found himself envying it.

_I'm so tired…_

He thought of seeing Lynn at the end of all this, and it brought a weak smile to his face. He promised himself that the first thing he'd do once all this was over was get into bed with her and fall asleep in her arms. It would be such relieving rest, he imagined, and the more tired he was, the more satisfying it would be. That thought made it worth it. Well, that and the gratitude he could feel coming from Lucy and Haiku.

He stooped to the ground and scooped up his sword. Grimacing at all the werewolf blood that stained it, he put it away in its sheath and looked to the librarian sisters. "Are you two alright?" he asked. "Did it bite either of you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," said Haiku.

He nodded, then turned to the younger girl.

"And you, Lucy?"

He expected her to meekly murmur something in thanks.

He didn't expect her to tackle him and bury her face in his chest.

"_I-I… was s-so scared. I… I thought it was going to k-kill me..._"

"Lucy..."

Something washed over him; something brotherly and protective. Just a few seconds ago he had dedicated himself to the spirit of the warpath, and yet just the mere sight of Lucy crying, the feeling of her warm tears on his shirt, exorcised it. He dropped his crossbow and put his hand on her head, lightly patting it.

_It's okay, _he wanted to say to her. _You're alright. You're going to be alright._

The words stayed lodged in his throat, though. Thirst had turned his pharynx into a desert.

He looked at Haiku. "_Water,_" he croaked.

She looked confused for a moment, as if the idea of asking for water at this time was the most absurd thing in the world right now. She obliged him, though, and scurried downstairs to bring back a goblet of water. She handed it to the hunter, and to her surprise - and probably his - he didn't drink from it.

Instead, he gave it to Lucy.

"I'll… I'll get you a refill," Haiku said when her sister was done. She took the goblet from her and went back downstairs. Lincoln, with a heaving groan, sat down on the ground and pressed his back against the wall. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and wiped some of the sweat from his brow. He then looked to Lucy. He knew he didn't have long to stay, so he figured he'd cut to the chase:

"Why are you two still here?"

Lucy lowered her head shamefully, as if their being there was her fault. "We couldn't get out in time," she said. "By the time I figured what was going on, one of them had already broken in. Haiku and the pup just barely made it upstairs in time."

"Oh, I see- wait, pup?"

"Oh no." She put her hands over her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to mention it. It was supposed to be a secret."

"Look around, Lucy. Does this really look like a time for secrets?"

Reluctantly, she whistled for the pup. "Here boy," she said warmly in spite of her ghastly tone.

Lincoln heard a low whine. Out from underneath one of the beds, a small and frail puppy dog stepped out, taking unsure steps into the light. The canine's eyes were fearful, but they didn't seem afraid of the werewolf's bloody corpse – they seemed more afraid of the man who took it down.

Nevertheless, the puppy obeyed its mistress' call. Lucy scooped the puppy up in her arms and let the furry snout nuzzle into her cheek. "I'm glad you're okay," she cooed. Then she looked to Lincoln and said, "We didn't want to bring up that we had a dog now for a few reasons, but-"

"I understand," he said. He had always wanted a pet for himself, but only the best of the best hunters got pets, and those pets were meant to be hunting partners. The dogs hunters kept weren't cute puppies; they were bloodthirsty carnivores that would dash across all of Europe just to land one kill.

Haiku returned with more water, and Lincoln graciously accepted it. He put the goblet to his lips and poured the cool liquid into his mouth. Feeling relief flooding his throat, he began to gulp it all down, and smacked his lips when he finished. _Who knew water could be so much of a delicacy? _he thought with a chuckle.

"So what do we do now?" Haiku asked.

"You two need to leave," Lincoln said, "and I need to get back out there and fight. Wasted too much time here. I can still hear people screaming." He grabbed his sword, wiped some of the grimy blood of the blade, and mentally prepped himself for the battle to come. He took one step forward before he heard something he never thought he'd hear:

"I don't want to leave."

Both Lincoln and Haiku turned to stare at Lucy, their eyes bulging with shock. At first the young girl seemed like she was going to hide her face using the puppy, but she steadied her resolve and fixed them both with a brave stare. "I don't want to leave," she repeated, without a hint of waver or cracking in her voice.

To Lincoln, it was unbelievable: since when did the shy Lucy have enough courage in her to contradict him? If he weren't so annoyed by her holding him back from the battlefield, he might've been impressed.

"Lucy," he started, taking a patient yet firm tone with her, "if you think you can stay behind and help people, then… well, that's admirable, but it's not going to work out for you. Another werewolf will bust in, and next time I might not be around to save you."

"But… I can't just do nothing!"

"You won't be doing nothing. You'll be surviving. And that's the most important thing right now."

"He's right," her older sister said.

He was right, but Lucy didn't want to admit it. Some strong sense of childish stubbornness kept her feet glued to the ground. She wanted to help others, and maybe… maybe that would show Lincoln that she wasn't weak. That she could stand strong and help others like he could. That… that she could be by his side, even in times of trouble.

She couldn't say that to them, so without anything to say, she finally gave in to the instinct of holding the puppy up to hide her blushing face.

Haiku sighed. Turning to Lincoln, she was started to say "I don't think I can leave Lu-" when she noticed something strange in his eyes. He was staring at the pup Lucy held up with an intense light of… recognition. The hunter squinted, blinked, and rubbed his eyes. Haiku was just about to ask him what was wrong when he turned to look at her and asked:

"Where… where do you two find this thing?"

"Thing? You mean the puppy?"

"Answer the question!" He seemed unusually nervous, which put Haiku on edge.

"W-We found it at the door," Haiku said. "There was a knock at the door one night, and we opened it and it was there-"

"And you kept it?!"

"What were we supposed to do? Give it to the petting zoo? It would've been turned into meat in a month. And why do you even care, it's just a little dog."

"Haiku… that's not a dog. I-I've seen this one before in the woods. It's... it's a werewolf pup."

"What?!" Both Lucy and Haiku cried in unison.

Lincoln didn't answer them anymore. He began stroking his chin and mumbling to himself. "If that's here… then of course they'd… yeah, this all… but who would've… Lynn told me about their children… Town's on fire because..." He continued like this, pacing in place. His brow furrowed with deep thought. He suddenly jumped to the window, pressed his face to it, and looked out at the werewolves and their victims below. He looked back to the pup Lucy was now nervously holding away from herself, and he snapped his fingers as it all came together.

"That's why they're attacking!" He waved his hands frantically. "Lucy, Haiku, you two are librarians. One of you has to have studied werewolves. What's the one thing above all else that a werewolf will protect?"

Lucy dwelt on it for a moment before she gasped. "Their young."

Lincoln nodded grimly. "Werewolves are a mix of man and wolf… two species that care strongly for their young. They will do anything to keep their pack's younger members safe. The reason they're attacking The Town is because they think you've kidnapped that pup!"

"But… but we didn't-"

"I know you didn't, but someone did and they left it here. And now all those werewolves are here to bring it back, no matter how many of them and how many of us die."

"Well good. We figured it out," said Haiku. "So what do we do now?"

"I know what to do." Lincoln stepped up to Lucy, and held out his hand expectantly. "Give me the pup, Lucy. I have no idea why you're still holding it, but give it to me so I can end this."

Her eyes flashed with fear, and she took a step back, cradling the young werewolf to her chest. "What are you going to do with him? Y-You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

"No. I'm going to give it back. I won't hurt it, I promise."

Lucy lips trembled with uncertainty. Her mind was torn. She looked down to the puppy she held near her bosom, and he looked back up at her with wide, sparkling eyes, pleading with her to let him stay nestled by her chest. But she also knew that Lincoln was right, that he needed to take him from her and give him back to his family. The spark of connection she felt wasn't worth the numerous deaths that could be avoided if she just… gave… him… the… pup…

She forced herself to give it to him. The puppy yelped as Lincoln squeezed it a bit too tightly, and Lucy cringed, feeling its pain.

"Thank you, Lucy," he said, with some sympathy in his tone. He reached to pat her shoulder, but she stepped away from him and kept her gaze fixed on her shoes.

_You can make it up to her later, _Lincoln's inner conscience told him, _but now you have a job to do._

* * *

Outside the library, there was a large werewolf with silvery fur and a large gash across his eye. He was an older werewolf; not as strong or as fast as the younger members of the pack. He watched them enviously as they chased down human prey. The joy of the chase… that was something he missed. The arthritis in his legs kept him from running much, and his body didn't have the same ability to take pain as before, so he had to settle for eating a stray baby goat that had crossed his path. He watched some of the younger, more impulsive members of the pack go wild in this human settlement, and he growled his disapproval. Weren't they here to recover the stolen little one? He had an excuse for taking a lunch break from that, what was theirs?

Course, most of them were dead now. Served them right. The old werewolf made an odd noise that might've been a chuckle.

He had just broken through the leg bone of the kid when he noticed a human coming. He forced himself to look up from his anticipated meal of bone marrow to watch as a young human with hair as white as his coming closer. The old werewolf was about to take his battle position when he noticed something squirming in the human boy's hands.

It was the missing little one!

The old werewolf let the white-haired boy approach. Their eyes met, and nothing kind was exchanged. The human looked down on him with a cold sort of contempt, and the werewolf responded with a look that hopefully told him that in another place, at another time, he would've gladly eaten him.

The human set the little one down at his feet, then said something in his human language. The old werewolf didn't understand, but it didn't matter. Once the little one was besides him, he knew what he had to do.

The human seemed to know as well. He raised his hands to his ears and plugged them.

A loud howl rose from the old werewolf. All over The Town the werewolves stopped what they were doing and listened.

_The little one has been found! Return home!_

For a moment, the lycans all stood still, stiff as statues. They glanced at each other, growling and murmuring between themselves. Finally, a young female with maple fur, who had just cornered a frightened pair of young blonde twins, howled in the air and dashed away from her prey. She rushed into the woods, and several other werewolves followed her.

Lincoln stood and watched the mass exodus of monsters. His hand gripped his sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice, but now it seemed like none of them even noticed him. It was a bit surreal, actually. He blinked at the wrong moment, and when his eyes reopened, they were all gone, with only the carnage around him as proof that they ever were really there.

Lincoln sighed. He rubbed his tired eyes. The sun was coming up now, but he didn't want to look. The bright orange of sunrise would've burned his sleepless pupils.

Staggering, he made his way back to the library. Lucy and Haiku were waiting for him at the entrance. They stepped aside as he went to sit down at a chair. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, everything was starting to hurt. He had definitely pulled a muscle or two, and all the scratches he got were going to need to be disinfected. Miraculously, he hadn't been bitten, but at that moment, all he could think about were all the people who had been. How many people in The Town were going to be turning into werewolves soon? He didn't even want to consider the number.

_All because someone left a werewolf pup with Lucy and Haiku._

"Who could've done this?"

"Done what?" said Haiku.

Lincoln looked up and blinked. He didn't realize he had said that aloud. He stretched and groaned, then said, "Who brought this werewolf kid to you two? Someone brought it to you two, and they had to know what they were doing. They had to know what was going to happen."

The three of them were so focused on what Lincoln was saying that none of them noticed two figures approaching the open door.

"I need to find Lynn," Lincoln declared. "The two of us need to work on this. I can't help but feel like this is related to the killings."

"How do you know?" Haiku asked.

"I don't. It's just a gut feeling. If I could just find Lynn-"

"Don't worry, Lincoln. She's right here."

The three of them looked to the door, to where the voice came from. True to what the voice said, there was Lynn… with a gun pressed to the side of her face.

She looked at Lincoln, fear coloring her eyes. "Lincoln..."

"Lynn!" he barked. He shot up and was about to rush over, but stopped the moment he watched the hand bury the pistol deeper into her cheek. He looked to the person holding the gun, and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Lincoln," said Luan. "Better take a _seat_ before I turn your girlfriend into worm-_meat_~"

"Luan," he growled. "I can't believe this. _You're_ the killer?"

Luan, with a demented look in her eyes, playfully put her finger to her chin. "Hmmm… well, I'd love to claim credit, I'm afraid none of this was my idea. I'm just the henchwoman. The real genius of this operation is right here!"

She stepped out of the way, allowing her partner to step into the library.

Lincoln was expecting Luna to step in. Who else could it be? But when he saw who it was, he felt his jaw drop to the floor. He heard Lucy gasp in surprise, and Haiku took a step back, her visible eye just as wide and terrified as his. "You," she said. "But… but… you're supposed to be dead."

Upon hearing this, the real killer grinned.

"The reports of my death have been… greatly exaggerated," said Lisa.


	14. Chapter 14

"Love you too."

Three simple words from Lincoln, and they made her feel like a puddle of mush. Even with The Town burning around them and werewolves running about, Lynn felt like she just wanted to stand there by his side for the rest of the night. But duty called them both to action, so she flashed him a tender smile, then spun around and ran off to find people to help. She glanced back momentarily to watch him help the guard they had saved off the ground, and her face warmed.

_Such a helpful man, my Lincoln is~_

Ugh, she hated sounded so lovey and dovey, but she couldn't help it. Plus, she was just thinking it. It's not like anyone could hear her think. Her secret was safe and sound inside her-

A sharp scream came from a nearby alleyway, and Lynn pushed all thoughts of Lincoln out of her mind as she swiftly turned and ran towards it. She stomped into the alley, expecting to see a werewolf menacing someone, but all she found was a lone Luan. Her yellow dress was crumpled and dirty, but otherwise she seemed somehow unharmed.

Still, Lynn had to make sure. "Luan! You alright?" she asked.

Luan nodded. "I'm alright, but- LYNN, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!"

She spun around in place, turning her back on Luan. That was the last thing she remembered doing before what felt like a rock smashed into the back of her head. She remembered staggering for a moment before falling face-first into the blackened mud, and closing her eyes as unconsciousness took her…

* * *

The back of her head still hurt as Luan marched her to the library by gunpoint. She thought that she had maybe suffered brain damage. After all… how was Lisa there if she wasn't hallucinating? Lisa was dead, wasn't she? Or… maybe this was the afterlife? That could make sense. There were fires and ruins all around them.

_Lynn, you're thinking crazy. Stay with us, alright?_

Her eyes locked with Lincoln's. Concern for her swam in his blue pupils. It was touching, but also worrying. She hoped more than anything that he wouldn't do anything stupid, especially in name of saving her. If he ended up getting hurt because she was dumb enough to get captured, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

It looked like he was looking at this from all angles. The crossbow was on the table, close enough for him to grab but still far enough for Luan to notice if he was trying to grab at it, at which point she'd likely shoot either him or her. He tried to consider other ways to get out of this mess, but it didn't seem like he was going to get lucky with some debris falling down and crushing his enemies, and the sunlight would prevent Lynn from just shape-shifting her way out of Luan's grasp, and both Lucy and Haiku were useless in a combat situation. Lincoln couldn't think of anything else, so he figured there was only one thing left that might work: buying himself some time by getting some answers.

"How are you still here?" he asked Lisa.

Most bad guys didn't care to talk. Most bad guys would've just shot them all and been on their way. But in this case, Lincoln was banking on Lisa's personality: she was smart, and if there's one thing he knew about smart people, it's that they loved to show it off. He knew she had a dozen genius schemes that helped shape all this, and he knew that that people like her needed their enemies to know about it, to celebrate their genius, to curse how they got the better of them.

Of course, Lisa was also smart enough to know herself. She chuckled, then said, "I know what you're trying to do. You're hoping to get me talking while you think of a way to save your associate. It's quite transparent, really. Almost insults my intellect." She sighed loudly. "If only I didn't need your cooperation in this… I wouldn't even bother. But since I do, I'll explain everything."

She cleared her throat. "I trust you've come to the correct conclusion that I'm the one responsible for the killings. Despite your simian intellect, I can imagine that seeing me now would have you putting all your clues together. And you've probably also deduced that Luan has been my co-conspirator this entire time, and was the person you chased on the rooftops that night."

"You went down a lot easier than I expected," Luan said.

"Indeed. I myself was surprised. But that's beyond the point. You likely know about everything I've said thus far, but you just don't know how or why."

Lincoln nodded. "I guess this does make some sense," he said. "Lily did tell me the killer wasn't really a vampire. Just pretending to be one. Only you'd have the intelligence and resources to pull off convincing fake vampire attacks over and over and over again."

"Lily?" spoke Haiku. "Who is Lily?"

"She's the ghost that answers questions in that old mansion."

In spite of their situation, Haiku shot an accusatory look at Lucy. _You told him about the ghost, _it snarled. Lucy didn't notice – in fact, she wasn't really able to focus on anything. Her vision was going a little blurry, and her body was gripped by fear and nausea. And it wasn't just because Luan was holding a gun and Lisa was back from the dead... something was wrong. She could feel it.

"So tell me," Lincoln said, turning back to Lisa, "why? Why do all this? And how did you fake your death? I saw the blood coming out from your neck."

At the word _neck_, Lisa winced and reached to rub the sides of her neck. It was only then that Lincoln noticed that cloth was wrapped around it.

"I had to hypnotize myself into a trance," she said, "to pretend to be dead. But to really sell the effect… I required Luan's help in cutting it my neck. Non-lethally, of course, but it still hurts."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"Because you were here now, and I needed to ensure you would never, for even a split second, suspect me. And how can you suspect the dead of anything?"

Feeling tense, Lincoln slowly balled his hand into a fist, then unclenched it. He felt slightly annoyed with himself; he had suspected Luan, and it turned out he was right! If only he continued on that road, she might've been able to lead him to Lisa. He tried to reason that it wasn't his fault, that there was no way he could've predicted how this would turn out, but he was still bothered nonetheless. And his frustration with how Lynn was being handled probably bled into that.

"Okay, you got me. You fooled me, you fooled Lynn, you fooled everyone. Now just answer me… why? Why kill all those people? Why did you do any of this?"

Lisa said nothing. She waited a moment, allowing all the venom in her heart to rise to her mouth. When she glared at Lincoln, preparing her answer, her eyes were blazing with hate.

"Because they deserved it. Because all of you deserve it."

Her voice was chilly enough to force Haiku, Lucy and even Luan to take a few steps back. Lincoln just barely stood his ground.

"Did my fathe- sorry, I mean... did _Kotaro _ever tell you about my parentage?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. He told me," Lincoln answered. "He told me that he wasn't your real father. He told me that he took you in after your mother committed suicide-"

"Did he tell you _why_ she did?"

Lincoln shook his head, and the young murderer bristled with rage. "Typical," she spat. She ran her hand over her messy hair, calming herself. "My story begins with my mother," said Lisa. "Her story is very famous, as a matter of fact. Perhaps you've heard the story of the young woman who disguised herself as a man to become a Hunter?"

Haiku gasped. _Lucy was reading about her earlier, _she thought.

Lincoln nodded. "I've heard. I'll assume she was your mother."

"She was. And perhaps you'll know that she was banished here, to The Town, as punishment for disguising herself as a man. Imagine a woman so willing to help others that she erased her identity… and she ends up punished for it. Sent here, because the Academy didn't want to waste any _valuable_ hunters on a backwater place like this."

That was a clear insult towards him. Lincoln tried to not let it sting. He inched his hand closer to his crossbow, his eyes alternating between Lisa and Luan, hoping neither noticed. Thankfully, Luan's eyes were on Lynn, and Lisa was too wrapped up in her story.

"She became miserable, of course. Who wouldn't? The people here treated her like garbage. She ended up drinking… and I believe during one particularly intense drinking session with some men, I was conceived." She said it so drolly, like she were describing a boring day at work. One might think she didn't care that her conception was an accident... if one didn't notice her lower lip quiver.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess," Lincoln said.

"No you're not. And neither am I. From there you know the story. My mother committed suicide when she realized she couldn't take care of me and that she was a failure, the Leader felt pity for me and took me in as his daughter… I was already intelligent by this time, and already I was plotting my revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"For driving my mother to suicide!" Lisa snarled. She dropped her calm veneer quickly and slammed her fist into the wall. "I wanted revenge. Revenge on this horrible town, and on the hunters. For everything they did to my mother!"

With a shuddering breath, she forced herself to calm down. "It seemed hopeless at first, really. I was a lone girl, what could I do to avenge her? Sadly, nothing. I had to hide my true intentions - my true contempt - for years. And during those years, I planned. I came up with plan after plan, each dependent on wild variables. I just waited for the variables to one day match up to one of my many plans… and they did after I met Luan."

"I told you two before," Luan said, "that my family kicked me out. They threw me out on the streets and-"

"She wanted revenge just as much as I did~" Lisa sang, horribly and purposefully off-tune.

"So that's it, huh? Two girls with nothing to lose, deciding to get revenge on the people that wronged them. Tale as old as time," Lincoln muttered sarcastically. "You two decided to start killing random people and making it seem like a vampire was attacking. Then a hunter like me would come along and… what? And then what?"

"Patience, patience. We'll get to the vampires later, but right now, I'm sick of talking about fangs. Let's take about fur." She grinned evilly. "_Werewolves._"

"You were the one who brought the werewolf pup here, weren't you?"

"Correct. Once you and Lynn arrived, our top priority became finding a werewolf pup and bringing it here. We figured those animals would bring The Town down trying to recover it, at which point we'd capture you and enact the final phase of our plan. Which I'll reveal to you… but not until we all give Luan a round of applause for managing to capture a werewolf pup and survive. It couldn't have been easy, so everyone, please, clap for my assistant."

No one clapped.

"Clap," Lisa said thought grit teeth, "or I'll order her to shoot someone."

Luan shook her gun menacingly.

Cursing internally, Lincoln reluctantly tore his hand from its close proximity to the crossbow and slowly clapped. Lisa shot a glare in Haiku and Lucy's direction, and the two girls started clapping as well. At least, Lucy did until her stomach growled and she hunched over in pain.

"Lucy!" her older sister cried.

"Leave her!" Lisa ordered Lincoln as she saw him about to run over to her. "The librarian sluts aren't of any concern to you. All that matters is what I'm going to tell you now."

"Spit it out, then," Lincoln snarled.

"Ooh, fiesty," said Luan. "Bet it must make you really wet to see him like that, Lynn. Does it, huh? Does it make you wetter than a swimming pool?"

"Shut… up..." Lynn growled.

Lisa began pacing towards one of the bookshelves. Lincoln watched as her finger glided over a long row of multi-colored book spines. It came to a grinding halt at the end, and Lisa picked the book out. "Ah, my favorite. _The Mystical World Around Us: Hypnotism, Spell-casting, and Astral Projection._ I don't have a knack for spell-casting, but astral projection? Helped me out when I was faking my death." She smirked, then said, "And hypnotism… that also helped with me playing dead, and it'll help me now."

He was trying to put on a brave face, to reassure Lynn, but he couldn't help but break out in a cold sweat. He was beginning to see where she was going with this.

"I practiced hypnotism a lot on that guard that Kotaro assigned to me," Lisa said casually. "He used to be quite the bright-eyed individual, but now he's little more than a moronic ape in a human's body. Pity. But it's worth it, now that I have you here."

"Because you want to hypnotize me, right?"

Lisa grinned again. "With deduction skills like that, Lincoln, I'm surprised you didn't crack this case sooner. But yes, that's my plan. I've already had my revenge on The Town. Many are dead, many will become werewolves, and the sky is snowing ash. But you, Lincoln… you will be the one to help me destroy the hunters that destroyed my mother."

"And just how will I do that?"

"I'll hypnotize you, then send you back to the Academy. And there… oh, I haven't even decided what I want you to do next," Lisa said with unnerving giddiness. "Will I have you kill the next generation of hunters? Will I have you attack the old blood that punished my mother? Or will I have you pile explosives under the main building to kill everyone? Ooh, actually, I'll do that one. Sounds fun!"

The psychotic genius then turned to Lynn. The vampire shivered when their eyes met. Lynn's soul may have been tainted and sullied… but Lisa didn't seem to have one at all.

"Maybe I'll hypnotize you as well," she whispered softly. It was still loud enough for everyone to hear, and it chilled Lynn to her bones. She looked back to Lincoln, pleading with her eyes for him to do something, but nearly gasped when she saw the troubled look on his face. He was supposed to be the Man with the Plan… but right now, he only had one plan, and it was a dumb one. His brazen confidence had all but plummeted as he clutched to the faint glimmer of hope his simple plan gave him.

_I just have to grab the crossbow before either of them notice. Lily said it would keep us alive. She promised._

He knew it was unlikely to work out, but he had to try.

"Now that I think about it," said Lisa, "hypnotizing that Chandler fellow might not be a bad idea either. Two sleepers for the price of one. I'll need to find him after I'm done with you, Lincoln. It'll be much easier to capture him – I'll just have Luan flaunt herself sexually, and he'll be in our grasp."

Luan squirmed slightly at the prospect of doing something like that. Not just because he was a boy, but also because it would have her cheat on Luna. She was already worried for her – she had told her to stay in a safe place, but anything could've happened by now – and the idea of doing anything sexual made her more uncomfortable.

Lincoln, on the other hand, was thinking about how if only she and Lisa knew what had happened to Chandler…

"And what if I say no? What if I don't want to be hypnotized?" he asked, taking a step forward both to seem brave and to bring his hand closer to his weapon. By now, the tips of his fingers could scrape against the wooden handle. He tried to stand in front of it, to hide it with his flowing coat.

Lisa shrugged. "Then I'll have Luan shoot Lynn. Simple as that."

"And what if I say that if you kill Lynn, I'll kill myself?"

_Awwww, _Lynn thought. The hunter's threat might sound unhealthy to living people like us, but to the undead Lynn it sounded romantic.

Lisa didn't find it unhealthy, though – she found it amusing. The young schemer burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she nearly fell over. "Are you _serious_?!" she shrieked through her laughter. She laughed for a few more moments, before straightening herself and wiping her eyes.

"You never laugh like that at any of my jokes," Luan grumbled.

Her boss ignored her. "I know it won't come to that, Lincoln," she said. "You're too attached to her. It was so obvious to me that you two had feelings for each other. You won't let her die. You'll do anything to save her. Which brings me to my ultimatum: surrender and allow yourself to be brainwashed, or your precious Lynn dies."

Everything was hinging on his next words. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, like the whole world was holding its breath. Lincoln clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly, his face going through the entire spectrum of emotions. Lynn watched with worry; if it really came down to it, she would stop him from allowing Lisa to take him. She'd die before she let her win. She'd die… before she let Lincoln die.

"Before I answer," he said, "can I give you my opinion on everything you've said?"

Lisa's eyes widened with curiosity. She leaned in expectantly, with a wide smile. "Go on."

He took a deep breath.

"I think you're a lying bitch."

Lisa's smile vanished instantly.

"I don't think you care about your mother," Lincoln continued. "I think you're just a lunatic that wants to hurt people, and your mother's death was just a good excuse for you to use. You hurt innocent people, Lisa. You killed innocent people, and destroyed families. Like Luna's family. Do you have any idea how they've suffered since you took Tabby away from them?"

He then shot an angry look at Luan. "And you… you're her girlfriend, aren't you? How could you kill one of her precious family members? Did she ever cry to you about what happened to Tabby? Did you ever comfort her, knowing that it was your fault?!"

Luan took a nervous step back. She was clearly shaken by his question – shaken enough to loosen her grip on Lynn and let her pistol falter to the side. Lynn's sharp pupil followed it. If Luan got it far enough away from her… and she moved at just the right angle… hmmm…

"So don't act like this is some kind of moral crusade," the hunter said as he turned back to Lisa. His voice was rising, furious. "I would actually prefer if a real vampire had killed all those people. At least they have an actual excuse. Even the werewolves who just attacked us had an excuse. You're worse than either of them, Lisa… you're the real monster here."

The room fell silent once again. All eyes were on Lisa, anticipating her response. The girl was frigid and solid. Only her facial features moved, twisting into an ugly grimace of pure, raw loathing. A lesser man would've fallen, but Lincoln stood strong, looking down at her with the grim look of disappointment and distaste. An unstoppable force of mutual hatred crackling between the two immovable objects, and it only served to make Lisa angrier. This wasn't going at all like she had planned. He was supposed to fall before her, desperately begging for Lynn's life, and reluctantly praising her as the genius she was. How dare he talk to her like that, and how dare he still be standing strongly like that?!

_Lisa, calm yourself. You're losing control of the situation. Remember, you still have the upper hand._

"_Right,_" she whispered to herself. "_I do._"

She put up her shaking hands, closed her eyes, and began to count. "One," she said aloud, and took a relaxing breath. "Two," she said, and the shaking of her hands slowed. "Three," and they stopped shaking completely. "Four," and her face went from red back to its normal pale color. "Five," she ended with another relaxing breath. She opened her eyes, and allowed herself to smirk, if only to disconcert her opponent.

"Think of me what you will," she stated, "but at the end of the day, I've still won. And as the victor, I set the terms. So what will it be, hunter? Either you die… or she does."

A hum rose from Lincoln, as if he were considering it. His right hand began to swing from side to side, in a pattern that seemed odd to Lisa. But it wasn't until he started chuckling that Lisa felt unnerved. His chuckling… it was so… _knowing._

He beamed pleasantly at her, and said, "I think I'll take a third option, thanks."

That's when Lisa noticed his hand hovering right above a crossbow on the table.

"LUAN!" she screamed as Lincoln grabbed his weapon. Luan was startled by the cry, but before she could put her gun by Lynn's head and shoot, the athletic girl ducked as quickly as she could and swung around to hit Luan in the face with her elbow. Luan howled in pain, but nothing compared to the pain that came when Lincoln aimed his crossbow at her and took his shot…

The arrow dug into her hand, and she dropped her pistol.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Luan fell to the ground, clutching her hand and screaming. Lisa watched helplessly. For the first time, she seemed… somewhat scared. She watched Luan pick up the gun again and point it at Lynn as she ran towards Lincoln. Her finger flexed on the trigger…

The poison kicked in surprisingly fast. One second she was taking aim, the next second she was on the floor, gasping for air that wouldn't come. Lisa watched in horror as Luan convulsed, then fell completely limp. The gun she held dropped on the hard ground, unused and unfired.

"No… no. NO!"

"Give it up, Lisa!" Lincoln shouted. "It's over!"

"Not yet it isn't!" she screeched. She dived for the pistol before anyone could move to apprehend her, and she aimed it in Lynn and Lincoln's general direction. Both jumped for cover as Lisa shot at them. The noise was deafening, and Lincoln fell over as his ears started ringing. The room smelled of a rotten smoke. He coughed as he rose back up, but it was too late; Lisa was already out the door.

"Dang it!" He started to chase after her until he felt a strong hand fall on his shoulder and hold him, keeping him in place. He spun to see that it was Lynn's hand. "Lynn, what now? I need to go after-"

He stopped when he saw how white her face was.

"Lisa has nothing left, we can get her later. But we need to help Lucy. Now."

"Lucy? What's wrong with her?"

As if to answer him, Lucy shrieked.

Lincoln glanced out the door, where he could still the silhouette of the fleeing Lisa. He could've easily caught up to her, but when he looked over to Lucy and Haiku, and found the younger sister on the ground, squirming and sweating and desperately clutching a panicked Haiku's hand, he made his choice. He got down on the ground besides her. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Haiku, fear deeply embedded in her words. "She just fell over and started breathing heavil-"

"It hurts," Lucy moaned. "It hurts!"

"What hurts?" Lincoln asked, taking the girl in his arms. He took a handkerchief out from his pocket and began swiping at her sweaty face. His hand darted all over her body, going from wound to wound, like he was a doctor. He wasn't, but he had a sneaking – and horrifying – idea of what was happening.

"T-Teeth," she gasped. "And arms. It feels so warm in here… I… I…"

Guttural gurgling noises rose from her throat.

"Okay, don't talk. Don't talk. It's okay. You'll be okay." He let her rest on his lap as he glanced up at Lynn and Haiku. "Lynn, go find a doctor!" he ordered. "Haiku, get us some more water!"

Both girls nodded. They seemed just as frightened as he was. Lynn turned tail and ran faster than she ever had out of the library and into the wounded Town, calling for someone who could help. Haiku rushed away and came back with more water. He began dipping the handkerchief in it and squeezing it over her face. The coldness seemed to hurt her, but Lincoln didn't stop.

"Do you know what's wrong with my sister?!" Haiku asked.

Lincoln didn't answer. He kept his focus squarely on Lucy. He washed her face and shifted her body when she moaned with pain, all the while whispering sweet promises and pleas under his breath. "_It's going to be okay. You'll be okay, Lucy. Please be okay,_" he chanted in his worried whispers. That was what frightened Haiku the most… the boy that had just bravely faced down a murderer was now abundantly terrified.

When Lynn finally returned with the doctor, Lincoln immediately handed her off to him. The doctor, nervous when he saw the state of the girl, took Lucy in his arms and rushed off with her, Lynn following after him. Haiku was about to follow them when she felt Lincoln grab her arm.

"Haiku… was she bitten?"

"What?"

"That werewolf I fought... did it bite her?"

She shook her head. "No, no. What does that- no, you don't think that she's… turning?"

Lincoln cursed under his breath. "Her wounds," he said, like he was talking to himself. "Maybe some of the saliva got in her wounds and-"

"LINCOLN!" She pulled back her hand and slapped him across the face. She grabbed his collar and demanded that he look at her. "What's happening to my baby sister?!" she screamed.

It took Lincoln a few seconds to decide to answer honestly.

"I don't know."


	15. Chapter 15

It was hours before Lucy stopped convulsing.

The tent that had been set up to house those at risk of lycanthropy was wide and open. Rows and rows of the injured lay flat on unattractive brown mats and did their best in making sure their wounds didn't touch the dirt and muck around them. Despite the open air, the tent stank horribly, so much so that the few doctors still around to take care of them had to wear the long, herb-infused masks that they had put away after the Black Death. The powerful stench of infected flesh and spilled blood kept almost everyone else away; the only people who remained were a few assistants that fetched water for the doctors and patients, a lone monk chanted as he strolled amonst the ill, and two worried girls standing by Lucy's side.

Lynn glanced at Haiku. One of the faceless doctors had told them that if they had to stay, then they shouldn't touch Lucy, and it was clear that his orders were only worrying Haiku more. She looked down at her sweating, panting younger sister, with all her clothes stripped off and only the barest minimum put on in their place, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her hand and tell her everything was going to be alright. Maybe everything wouldn't be alright, but at least she could tell her that.

Haiku sniffled loudly. Her lip quivered. She was struggling to hold back tears, and it wouldn't be long before she just broke down.

"Hey, hey," Lynn said softly. She hesitantly wrapped her arm around Haiku's shoulder, and when the librarian didn't shake her off, she drew her in for a warm half-hug. She didn't know what to say, but she hoped that the embrace would tell her what her words couldn't.

"Thank you," said Haiku. It seems it did.

"No p. I mean, um, no problem."

A scarce smile touched Haiku's lips.

"Where's Lincoln?" she asked Lynn.

"I don't know," Lynn answered. "He was with you last, wasn't he?"

"Oh… right. Yes, he was. He asked me a few questions about the w-werewolf that attacked us… whether it bit Lucy or not… and then he just ran off. He seemed like he had something important to do." She stopped, then hummed, thinking about it. "Do you think he went after Lisa?" she asked.

"Maybe. Probably. I can't imagine why else he wouldn't be here."

Haiku didn't say anything after that. She lowered her gaze back to her sister on the ground. Lucy's budding breasts rose and fell with every breath she forced herself to take, and her arms twitched violently from time to time. At one point, Haiku thought she saw one of her fingernails sharpen into the shape of a claw, but when she blinked, it was back to normal. She probably imagined it, she figured… or maybe she didn't.

_I don't know._

Lincoln's words rang in her ears. He wasn't a doctor, he couldn't make a definitive statement; Haiku tried to reassure herself… but then again, he didn't make one. He told her that he didn't know, and that uncertainty scared her more than knowing her sister was going to die or turn. At least then there would be closure, instead of this cruel game of waiting.

"Lynn… you're a hunter assistant. I-If you can give me an expert opinion… do you think Lucy will be okay?"

Lynn seemed uncomfortably with the question. She huddled into herself and raised her shoulders like they could block her face. "I think it would be better to ask the doctor that," Lynn said. "All I know if that if werewolves bite someone-"

"It didn't bite her though!" Haiku said, her voice raising with frustration from all the non-answers she was getting. "That's why I don't know. So just tell me if she'll be alright!"

"Haiku… I could tell you that I know she'll be alright. But I also know you're too smart to believe lies."

Lynn's words hit her like a punch in the chest. Shivering and gasping, the worried sister seemed closer to tears than ever. Lynn looked at her, looked into her lost eyes, but she could nothing other than curse her own uselessness.

_There has to be something I can do…_

"-iku."

Both Lynn and Haiku gasped. They looked down at Lucy and saw her mouth quivering as it shaped her older sister's name. That was the first word she had spoken since she collapsed. Ignoring the doctor's wishes, Haiku dove to the ground and clutched her sister's hand to squeeze tightly. "Lucy, thank God you can still talk. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"_Wa…__ter..._"

"Water? Water! Don't worry, I'll bring you water. It'll be okay, Lucy, don't worry."

She shot up from the ground like a geyser's steam. She rushed to the nearest doctor's side, said some things to him, and brought him to Lucy. In his hands was a tin cup, filled with refreshing water. He brought it to Lucy's lips, but made sure she didn't touch it as she drank. A small stream poured down her chin and onto her chest, but given how drenched that area of her body already was from the sweating, it only gave her cool relief.

"Thank you," Lucy said weakly. She rolled onto her right side, and within seconds she was asleep again. Soft snores rose from her, accompanied by the occasional wheeze.

The doctor nodded, then stood. He looked down at Lynn and Haiku, and with his tall height and monstrous mask, he seemed like the frightening bird giant from a story told to scare children. He took off his scary mask momentarily, and wiped his brow. "Don't even know why we're wearing this things," he grunted, annoyed. "It's not like you can breathe in werewolf curse."

He shot Haiku a sideways glance. "This girl… she's the one that didn't got bit, right?"

Haiku suppressed her librarian urge to correct his language and just nodded.

"Mmm. Well… we checked out a few of our books to see what happens when all that slobber gets in without a bite. And… you're not going to like this."

Haiku couldn't suppress her pitiful squeak of fear.

"It's good news and bad news. Bad news is that… well, she's very likely to turn into a wolf. Good news is that it's going to be a slower process. Days rather than hours. A lot of the guys and girls in here are going to be thrown outside the walls tonight. She, on the other hand, 'll be allowed to stay here for… three days, I think? Four?"

"And then you'll throw her out?"

The doctor nodded.

"You can't do that!" Lynn protested.

"Believe me," he said, "I don't want to. I don't want to throw anybody out there, especially not a little girl. But if we don't, then werewolves will be back in The Town and… well, look around. You want a repeat of this?"

"But… but..." Lynn growled, unable to argue. She shook Haiku's shoulder aggressively. "Come on, Haiku, this is your sister. You have to tell him why he can't-"

She stopped shaking when she saw the hopelessness on Haiku's face.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. He put his mask back on, and went back to work, leaving Haiku as distraught as he found her.

"Haiku, I'm so-"

Haiku threw her hand off her shoulder, and rushed out of the tent without another word. Lynn watched her go, then sighed. "Can't imagine what it's like for her right now," she said to herself.

Part of her wanted to go as well, to get out of the tent and do anything other than stand around with people who were either dead or going to be dead. But another part of her couldn't bear to leave Lucy's side, even if her own sister had – _especially _since her own sister had. Lynn just stood there, staring at Lucy as she slept. She was so focused on Lucy that she didn't even notice Lincoln coming up behind her.

"Hey," he said.

She turned around. "Hey yourself," Lynn responded, slow and despondent.

The two of them stood together, side by side, watching down on Lucy like guardian angels. The worst kind of guardian angels; the kind that can't even do a half-decent job of keeping their ward safe. Their shoulders sagged under the weight of their combined guilt.

"Where's Haiku?" Lincoln asked, just to break the ice and think about anything other than his own incompetence.

"She was just here. She left in a hurry after… after the doctor told her Lucy wasn't going to make it."

"Shit. She has a few more days than the others, right?"

Lynn nodded, and Lincoln still felt like shit. But it was her turn to ask questions now: "Where have you been?"

"I was looking for someone."

"Lisa?"

He shook his head. "Luna."

"Huh. Interesting. Is she-"

"She's dead," he said. He said it so coolly and bluntly that Lynn couldn't help but shiver. When he continued, it was still in that dull and casual tone: "That place that Luan tried to hide her… the walls and ceiling were messed up. Rocks fell and split her skull."

"Jesus..."

"It's kind of funny, really," he said with a low chuckle. "Luan went through all that suffering for her… worked with Lisa to burn this whole place down for her… and she's dead. Just like that, dead. Like all of Luan's plans to keep her safe meant nothing. In fact… that… that might be her funniest joke ever."

He chuckled again, then let out a high-pitched giggle… then he started to laugh. He laughed hard. He doubled over with laughter. His sword nearly fell off his back from how hard he was bucking as he laughed. All eyes in the tent were on Lincoln as demented, hyena-like laughter spilled from him.

"Lincoln!" Lynn shouted. She grabbed him by his collar and shook him. "Lincoln, stop laughing! This isn't funny-"

She stopped shaking him and held him up straight, and that was when she noticed that his eyes were crying.

She let go of him, and lowered her gaze to the ground. Her tongue poked out of her mouth to kiss her lips. "Let's just get out of here," she finally said.

* * *

Before Lincoln knew it, he was back home. He didn't know how long it took to get home – the walk back could've been minutes or hours, time was hard to decipher now for some reason – but he didn't really care either. For years to come, people would talk about some of the miracles that had occurred on the Night of the Lycans' Raid, but the greatest miracle of all was that Lincoln and Lynn's home had been completely untouched by both the werewolves and the fires.

He was sitting at the table when he heard a thud at the stairs, and he jumped in fright. He looked up and saw it was just Lynn, who stared back at him with worried eyes. "It's just me," she reassured. "Don't worry, you know what kind of vampire I am – I only bite when you want me to."

She winked and gnashed her sharp teeth playfully, but Lincoln didn't respond. She coughed awkwardly, then descended down the stairs with something in her hands. He didn't realize what it was until she wrapped it around him. "Thought you could use a blanket," she told him. "I even got your favorite color."

He checked the color of the wool blanket. It was green, which was not his favorite.

"Thanks," he said anyway.

She flashed him a kind smile. She sauntered over to the other side of the table, sitting in the chair opposite to him. Then she smacked her forehead and stood back up. "I almost forgot… you want some coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. You know… like when we first met."

In spite of everything, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. "We've only been together for a little while," he said, "and you're already thinking about when we first met. You're acting like a housewife."

"Hey, when we get married, I'm gonna be the breadwinner. No way I'm staying at home and cleaning all day. Bleh."

"When? Not if?"

Her cheeks flushed red. "I'll go get the coffee now."

He smirked as she left, but the moment she was out of view, he felt like he was alone again, and his amused expression shrank away. He started thinking about everything he had seen. Before he went to find Lynn, but after he had watched the doctors take Lucy away, he had went around The Town on his quest to find Luna. He saw a lot before he found her corpse. He went by the inn, where he found an inconsolable Lori weeping for a dead Bobby. Nearby he found Lana and Lola huddled in fear, refusing to go anywhere until Lincoln assured them that the werewolves were gone and wiped away some of their tears. And just as he was nearing Luna's resting place, he saw large swarms of black birds feasting on the bodies that were strewn about on the ground. One of them was picking at the eye of a fallen dwarf, and Lincoln was so repulsed that he had to lean on the nearest wall and vomit.

He had seen a lot. He had fought a lot. And now he was tired and scared. His instructors had warned him that his first few combat scenarios would have him reduced to a shivering wreck, and had taught him to steel himself with reassuring Biblical passages. But he didn't feel like getting up and reading the Bible. He felt like curling up in his green blanket and never leaving the house again.

_I can't do that, _he knew. _I have to help Lucy._

Lucy… if there was anything striking at his nerves, it was Lucy. If only he had gotten there sooner… she was a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve her pain.

Groaning, he clutched his head. "I just wish there was someone who could help her."

_Why can't that someone be you?_

"What the hell can I do?" he growled to himself. "She has werewolf saliva inside her. She's infected with lycanthropy, and there is no cure. Never has been, probably never will be."

_That's a very defeatist attitude._

"Well, what do you want me to do? Run around and hope to God that I can find a genie in the lamp and make a wish? Because that's the only way-"

"Only way to what?" said Lynn as she came back with two cups of coffee. Lincoln promptly shut up, and she gave him a look of confusion. "And who were you even talking to?"

"Just… thinking aloud."

"I see."

"I'm not crazy."

She set down the coffee mug in front of him and kissed his cheek. "I know," she said.

She didn't sit in front of him this time. She sat at the head of the table, by his side. She reached over and touched his hand, rubbing circles into his skin with her thumb. Lincoln lifted his head to smile at her, but when he did, she cringed. "Oh… whoops." She tapped her right cheek. "You got a little… blood. Right there."

He ran his finger over his cheek. She was right. "You bit me?" he asked.

"Sorry. Accident. Can't control these things, you know?"

He chuckled. "So coffee and you biting me… really is like our first time meeting."

"Yeah… I'm curious what you-from-the-past would think of you now. Sitting here with your vampire girlfriend… can't imagine he would be too happy about it. You were such a stern tightass when I first met you."

"I was also really stupid," he said. "Because I dedicated myself to hunting vampires, thinking they were all monsters… but then I met you."

Lynn nodded approvingly. "I am great, yeah."

He lightly punched her arm, then went back to his coffee. He took a hefty sip of the warm drink. It both energized and calmed him somehow. "So tell me, Lynn, now that you've bitten me, will I become a vampire too? Will I stalk the streets at night, screaming 'I VANT TO SUCK YOUR BLOOD' at random girls?"

He laughed lightly, but stopped when he saw Lynn wasn't. She had a strange look on her face – contemplative and thoughtful.

"_Would it really be a bad thing if you did?_" she murmured.

Lincoln cocked his head. "Lynn… what do you mean?"

Like a fish, her mouth opened and closed rapidly. She was searching for words, and Lincoln sipped his coffee as he waited for her to find them. When he lowered his mug, he noticed that his hand was shaking slightly, and an uncomfortable sweat broke out on his forehead. He was… somewhat certain that he didn't mishear, that she had just suggested that he become like her - a vampire.

She didn't want to repeat herself, though. She blushed and shook her head. "It's nothing," she said. "Forget I said anything."

"I can't do that."

"Lincoln, seriously, drop it." Her words were emphasized with a warning growl.

"If there's something on your mind-"

"There isn't, and that's that."

Lifting her face haughtily, Lynn grabbed her cup and started drinking. She emptied the entire cup in one slurp. She peeked her eye open, just to see if he was still staring, and she almost choked when he noticed his glower. She tried to ignore it, but the longer he glowered, the weaker she felt. She lowered herself meekly, then finally sighed and put her cup down.

"Please drop it, Lincoln."

It wasn't an order or a command. It was a plea. A desperate, frightened plea.

He reached to touch her hand, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked back up to meet his eyes, and all her resistance broke.

"Did you see them back there, Lincoln?"

"See who?"

"Everyone. The people in that tent, all the dead people on the ground… everyone. They're all dead, Lincoln. And when I saw all those bodies, I thought of… you."

"Me? But I survived. There's no way a werewolf cou-"

"It's not just werewolves. Werewolves aren't the only things that kill humans out there. Snakes kill humans. Lions kill humans. Falling rocks kill humans. And even if you survive all that, it doesn't matter, because then you die of old age or sickness… you, Lincoln, you'll die. And… I'm scared of that. I thought about what it will be like when you die, and… _and I'm scared, okay?! I'm scared!_"

Lincoln's mouth gaped. It only fell harder when tears began spilling from her eyes. Lynn pulled away from him to wipe them with her palms, but soon she was just covering them as she wept. Her breaths shook with her body.

"_I don't want you to die,_" she whimpered, "_so I started thinking that… about biting you… turning you..._"

"Lynn..."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking about it… I'm sorry..."

In a way, he knew she was right. He'd toiled with the questions of a mortal romancing an immortal. But he never really thought about it from her perspective. She would have to live with the pain of his dying forever… living on and on with that pain in her chest, never truly disappearing. If the thought horrified him as much as it did, he couldn't imagine how much it mortified her.

Actually he could imagine. It took something very severe to make the strong, brave Lynn weep.

He reached over and pulled her close for a hug. His arms wrapped protectively around her. He felt her nuzzle her face into his shirt and continue to let out her tears on it. It felt wet and warm, but he didn't stop her. He ran his hand through her auburn hair. He wanted her to feel his touch, to know that right here, right now, he was alive and with her. It was a moment that transcended time, that stretched out into the twilights of eternity.

She raised her face slightly, enough for him to see her weeping eyes. He felt himself lean in, and she leaned upwards. Their lips connected, melded into each other, and when their kiss came to a natural close, the flushed Lynn had stopped crying.

"I didn't know you felt this way," Lincoln said quietly.

"I didn't know… how you'd feel about it. I mean, I know that you… don't like the idea of vamprism."

He didn't, honestly. The idea of turning into a vampire made him queasy. The idea of him allowing it to happen, queasier.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I've thought about living forever, but in the religious way. Like life in Heaven, you know? Staying down here, with all the monsters and wars and oppression-"

"You'd have me with you, by your side," she said. "I'd fight a thousand monsters by myself for you."

"So would I, for you. But what you're asking me is… it's a big thing."

"So you won't?"

"I'm saying I have to think about it. And I'm not really happy about the idea. I don't… want to change. Ever. B-But if it's for you, then… I could..."

He stopped speaking, then lowered his head. He mulled over things. Then, surprisingly, a smile happened upon his lips. "Hey Lynn… how old are you?"

"What? I don't know, a hundred and-"

"No, sorry, let me rephrase that: how old were you when you got turned?"

She blushed. _A lady doesn't reveal her age, _her mother had told her once. She ignored her nagging mother's ghost and answered: "Don't remember exactly. Fifteen? Seventeen? Maybe eighteen?"

"Then I'll make you a deal," he said. "Going by your human age, I'm just a little younger than you are. So what if… when I turn seventeen or eighteen, I can… think about it again?"

Her eyes shone. "Y-You would do that… f-for me?"

The hunter smirked. "Don't look so excited. I still haven't decided anything."

It was good enough for her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek. "You're crazy," she said fondly.

"Says the vampire that wants to bite me."

Lynn giggled. "Yeah. I guess we're both pretty messed up," she said. "But at least we have each other. We can make it though this… we can make it through anything."

They smiled at each other, the spitting image of an impossibly happy couple. After everything they had been through in the last few hours, maybe they deserved a moment or two of bliss.

She grabbed her cup, and took his in her other hand. "Do you want another cup?" she asked. "I'll put these away if you don't."

He shook his head, so she went to the kitchen. Every step she took, she felt like she was walking on clouds. She couldn't possibly have imagined that Lincoln would've been so accepting of the idea of turning himself into a vampire. He probably wasn't, but he would consider it… for her, and only for her. Her heart pounded love for him throughout her whole body, and she shivered mightily, she was so in love with him. What happened with Luan and Lisa and Lucy… it all seemed like a distant, unreal nightmare. He was with her, they lived together… the sheer illogical logic of someone like her ending up with someone like him was so much more apparent to her now.

_Whatever he chooses, I'll accept him either way. If he wants to join me, then my bite will as careful and tender as possible. And if he wants to die as a man, then I'll let him put his head in my lap as he draws his last breaths._

She was smiling and humming, those pleasant images in mind, when suddenly Lincoln burst into the kitchen. "LYNN!" he shouted. She was startled enough to almost drop the cups.

"Geez... you better have a good reason for scaring me like that," she said.

"I just realized… we were just talking about vampire bites and then I realized… Lucy! You could save Lucy!"

"What? What are you on about?"

He was waving his hands around frantically. He hopped in place from the excitement. "Werewolf saliva is what turns people into werewolves. It gets in the bloodstream, and then it infects. But Lucy still has a chance. You could suck all the infected blood out and save her!"

That… wasn't a completely bad idea. But Lynn didn't have to think about it for too long before she saw the obvious flaw. His smile was so enthusiastic that she felt guilty about telling him his mistake.

"Lincoln, I can't selectively suck out blood," she informed him. "I can't just choose to drink her bad blood and keep in the good. If I were to try this… I would end up sucking out enough blood to turn her into a vampire."

"Oh… b-but wouldn't that be better than her becoming a werewolf?"

"It would, yeah, but..."

"No, think about it. She's basically going to have to turn into something else either way. Doctors can't save her, which means this is the only way that Haiku gets to keep her little sister... the only way that Lucy can keep some piece of her humanity instead of just turning into a dumb animal. We could save her, Lynn!"

"I know, but… I don't know..."

She seemed hesitant, which confused Lincoln, especially seeing how she had just been pushing him to vampify himself less than a minute ago. Sensing his confusion, she sighed. "I just don't want to do to someone else want Cristina did to me," she admitted. "That's why I asked you. I don't want to… force myself on someone. What if she doesn't want it? What if she ends up hating me because of what I did to her?"

"I get that, but Lynn… it's either this or she turns into a mindless creature. Think about Haiku and Lucy. If you could tell them the truth, don't you think they would let you do it? To save her?"

A small, sharp fang poked out of her mouth and sank into her lower lip. "I don't know. I wish I could just ask Haiku, but… I can't tell anyone about my secret. And Lucy won't be able to either, once I do it."

"So ask her," he said. "Ask her when you can."

"I will," she said. She smiled lightly. "I will."

He sighed in relief, seeming pleased with himself. "Good. In the meantime… I think I'm going to catch some sleep."

She didn't realize until now, but the bags under his eyes were way darker than usual.

"You were planning on sleeping and let me serve you coffee?" she asked incredulously.

The towheaded boy could only shrug his shoulders. "I don't think the coffee will keep me up," he admitted. "I'll go drop by the Leader later… maybe tomorrow. I need to be rested up first. Good night."

"It's almost noon."

"It's night somewhere," he said. Then he turned and left. He had only taken a few steps before he stopped. "Lynn?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for everything."

Somehow, those four words made her blush harder than she would for the rest of the year.

* * *

Night fell on The Town, but even in the murky darkness, light and life continued. There were men out on patrol, flickering torches and sharp swords in their hands. Beside them were the men with long wooden carts with piles of bodies stacked in them. They'd stop at every corpse they could find and toss them onto the others. It disgusted the men with torches to see human bodies so disrespectfully handled, but the men of death paid them no heed. With so many people out, it was almost difficult for Lynn to make her way to the tent of the sick.

Almost.

As she leaped from shadowy cover to shadowy cover, she constantly changed shapes. One moment she was a mouse and the next she was an owl. It wasn't until she reached the tent that she took on her normal form. The stench from before had lessened, she noticed as she approached, but when she peeled back the cloth of the tent and stepped inside, she saw why: half of the people who were there in the morning were gone.

_I wonder where they all went, _Lynn thought.

A blasting salvo of new werewolf howls answered her question.

Despite the noise, everyone still in the tent seemed to be peacefully asleep. Snores and groans rose in the air as Lynn made her way to where she remembered Lucy being. She was thankful to see that no one had moved her, but was then dismayed to see that she wasn't as peacefully still as the others. She was squirming, and her face told a story of deep, deep discomfort.

Lynn took a knee and shook Lucy awake. "_Lucy? Luce?_"

The girl gasped as she awoke. She looked up at Lynn with surprise – like she couldn't tell if she was actually there or if it was just another fever dream – then said, "What are you doing here?"

"_Shh, shh. Let's use our inside voices here. You're a librarian, I shouldn't have to say this to you._" Lynn whispered.

"_Sigh. What are you doing here?_"

"_I… I'm here to make you an offer._"

"_An offer?_"

Lynn nodded. Her eyes were really reflective, Lucy noticed. Like a cat… or a vampi-

"_The doctor's can't fix you, Lucy," _Lynn told her_. "In a few hours or days, you're going to turn into a werewolf. The only person who can make sure that doesn't happen is me. I can help you, but… it's going to cost you._"

Lucy coughed violently. Lynn patted her back. When her coughing fit ended, she said, "_Is it money? I-I don't know if-_"

"_Not money. It's something that will follow you for the rest of your life. Will you be okay with that?_"

"_I don't understand-_"

"_I don't have time to explain. Just tell me if you'll let me help you._"

This wasn't what Lucy needed. She was dazed, and Lynn speaking so vaguely didn't help. She didn't know whether to say yes or no until… until her sister's face appeared in her mind.

"_I saw Haiku crying earlier,_" she said. "_It made me sad. Sadder than usual. If… if I take your offer… will Haiku stop crying?_"

Lynn nodded.

"_Then do it,_" Lucy said, without hesitation.

Again, Lynn nodded. She exhaled a brief, slow breath. "_Okay. Close your eyes._"

Lucy did as she said. She felt Lynn put her hands around her neck and lift it up. She fumbled for a moment, and just as Lucy considered opening her eyes to see what was wrong, she felt two sharp points sink into her neck. She moaned audibly; she felt like something was being sucked out of her. A strange feeling took over, like all of her strength and stamina was returning, but… not in the same way. She also felt like her whole body was loosening, like it would've turned into a puddle of goop had Lucy not intently focused on what she looked like. She wanted to open her eyes or cry out, but something stopped her from doing either. She was scared. Was she going to die? What was Lynn doing to her?

Then… it was over. Lynn dropped Lucy back down on her mat, and quickly wiped the blood from her mouth.

Lucy was gasping, wide and fully awake now. "What did you do to me?" she asked. "I thought I was going to die!"

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" Lynn shushed. "_I'll explain everything later, okay? For now… just rest. This might be the last time you'll ever need sleep._"

Lucy didn't understand what she meant by that ('_Last time I'll ever need sleep?' What does that mean?_) but her suggestion to rest was taken to heart. She nodded and closed her eyes, putting her head back on the ground and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the sky was gray and a light drizzle poured down on The Town. The rainwater washed the blood spilled on the ground away. The wounds that night had left on the people that survived it would never fully close, but for now, this was a good start for the healing process. In time, buildings would go back up, and a strange baby boom would replenish the population within a few generations.

But before any of that could happen, a white-haired vampire hunter went to have a meeting with The Town's Leader. He went up the broken steps and into the partially burned building that was surrounded by a moat with corpses floating in it. When he found the Leader, he saw that his modest throne had been devoured by the fires. Kotaro now sat on a humble mat, and when he saw Lincoln approach, he gave the young man a smile. Not a very convincing one – Lincoln could see pain in his eyes.

Lincoln bowed, then took a seat on the ground in front of him.

There was a long pause before Kotaro asked, "Where is your assistant? Is she busy?"

"Lynn's with a friend. Our friend was… injured, but I think she'll be alright."

"I hope she will be."

Another pregnant pause.

"I believe you had a report for me."

"Hmm? Oh, right, of course." Lincoln cleared his throat. "The reason the werewolves attacked was because one of their young was brought to The Town, and they were searching for it. I believe they also took the opportunity to feast and perhaps take some vengeance for the perceived kidnapping of one of their own, but it was not a random attack, and I doubt we have reason to fear them much in the future. I don't especially like werewolves, but they generally leave human settlements alone as long as they in turn are left alone. From now on, the only werewolf attacks we should have to worry about are children going into the forests unsupervised."

"I thought so," Kotaro said, "and I said as much. Unfortunately, there are young men who don't seem to want to listen?"

"Young men?"

"A group of young men have been calling for blood. They plan to go into the forest and kill as many werewolves as they can find, as payback for what happened. I can't say I blame them, but I know it'll only result in more useless death."

"Do you plan to stop them?"

"No." He shook his head. "In fact, I don't plan to do anything anymore as Leader. I plan to step down in the near future."

"Step down?!" Lincoln repeated, shocked. "Why?"

"I don't want to do this anymore," he said, with weariness pooling in his eyes. "Recent events have just proven that I'm not fit for the job."

"The werewolf attacks weren't your fault."

"No… but Lisa was."

There it was. The elephant in the room, laid bare for all to see. Lincoln had planned on tiptoeing around the subject of his adoptive daughter, but now that the taboo seal of saying her name had been broken, Lincoln sighed and said, "You can't blame yourself completely for how she turned out."

"I raised her like my own, hunter. For twelve years I loved her like she were my own flesh and blood. Even now, as I bear witness to all the pain and devastation she left in her wake, there's still a tender love I have for her that I can't suppress. If she were to come home tomorrow, I… I don't think I could turn her away. And that's why I must step down. If Lisa ever makes herself a threat to The Town again, I won't be able to fight her."

"I… I understand."

"Now there's only the matter of my replacement," he muttered. He crossed his arms and thought about it, before giving Lincoln a peculiar look. "Do you think that you might be interested in the job?"

"Me? Oh no, not me, I'm a terrible leader. Back when I was a student, I tried heading the student council. It was a week before I was overthrown in a coup."

Kotaro chuckled lightly in amusement. "Ah well… if you ever change your mind, the position is open to you. But for now, I'll try to find someone else that's fit for the job. Do you have anything else urgent to report on, hunter?"

_Oh yeah, remember that Chandler tool you hired? Yeah, I totally killed him. I tore out his eyes and then let a werewolf eat him. Also Lynn's a vampire and she might've turned another one of your citizens into one. And have I mentioned that a lot of this could've been avoided if this place was more accepting of homosexuals? _

"No," said Lincoln.

"Then you are dismissed. Thank you for your work. I know you saved many lives that night, and your bravery has been noted."

Lincoln smiled, got up, bowed again, and turned to leave. He was almost out of the door before he heard Kotaro behind him shout, "Wait!"

Lincoln turned his head.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" the middle-aged man asked. "Lisa, I mean."

"I doubt so. She's lost everything – her cover, her allies, her weapons – so I think she'll run far from here and stay away. She's smart enough to know when she's lost."

A strange look passed over the Leader's face. It was a paradoxical mix of disappointment and relief. Lincoln took that as his cue to leave the older man to his thoughts.

_Still… I do wonder where Lisa is now, and what she's planning to do next..._

* * *

Twigs snapped under Lisa's feet as she continued to flee through the forest. It had been days by now, but she somehow still wasn't any closer to getting out of the woods. Perhaps it wasn't surprising; she wasn't a fast person, she had always tired quickly, and moreover she was completely lost. For all she knew, she could've been going in circles. Some of the trees and rocks were looking a bit familiar, now that she thought about it.

She covered her face as several low branches came up, and she hissed as they scratched her delicate skin.

She knew that danger was all around her, but she had to chance it. She couldn't stay back in The Town… all because she had messed up.

Her foot caught in a gnarled root, and she tumbled to the ground with a cry. "My glasses!" she shouted as her spectacles flew off her face. She spent several humiliating minutes on the ground, her knees sinking into the mud, before she found them and put them back on her seething face.

_How could it have all gone so wrong?!_

Part of her wanted to pin all the blame on Luan, but she knew that wasn't right. It was her fault as well. She got too comfortable, too cocky… she underestimated her foe. Maybe Lincoln wasn't her intellectual equal, but he was much smarter than she expected, and had some brawn to back up his big talk with. To face someone like him, one must be on constant high alert, but she had allowed herself to get so wrapped up in self-worshiping rants that she didn't even notice him slowly getting closer and closer to his weapon. And it was all downhill from there.

Angrily, she slammed her fist into a tree. She would have her revenge. She would not be denied. That plan with Luan failed, but she had others. She just needed to recoup for now. Lick her wounds. The Town was still injured, and Lincoln and Lynn would always be vulnerable as long as they cared enough about each other to put themselves in harm's way.

"I'll never forget this, Lincoln," she snarled. "I will-"

She stopped when she heard something. She turned to the side to see a young bear cub growling at her. A sudden feeling of rage ran through her, and before she knew it, she had lifted her foot backwards and kicked the bear cub as hard as she could. The poor creature whined in pain as it fell, and a huffing Lisa grinned with satisfaction.

"HAHA! See?! That's what happens when you annoy the great mind that is Lisa! Stupid animal!"

The bear cub let out a growling whine, and Lisa felt the ground rumble. A large shadow encompassed her body, and when she looked behind her for the source, she found a giant mama bear with red eyes standing on her hind legs.

Her eyes flickered between Lisa and her injured child. She let out a mighty roar, and Lisa screamed.

The last thing she ever saw was the bear's mouth diving for her face.

* * *

"Lincoln!"

All thoughts of Lisa left his mind as he turned to look over his shoulder. He smiled as he saw Lynn, Haiku, and a newly healthy Lucy all rushing towards him. He stopped in his tracks so they could catch up to him. Lucy was the first to reach him, and he was taken aback when the normally shy girl threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. A cry left his mouth as they fell on the ground together. Her embrace was surprisingly bone-crushing.

"_L-Lucy..._" he gurgled. "_Someone_…_ help… going to die..._"

"Ah, come on, Lincoln," Lynn teased. "Lucy's just happy to see you. Did you know that she managed to make a miraculous recovery? It's amazing."

"I did." Lucy nodded viciously, her bangs bouncing. "And for some reason I have so much energy. Guess that's why I… tackled you..."

She looked down at the Lincoln she was pining to the ground, her clothed sex resting comfortably on top of his bulge, and just like that her reserved, unsure nature returned to her. Her face rapidly changed colors as she shot up with a scream and hid timidly behind her older sister. "I'm sorry," she squeaked.

Lincoln groaned as Lynn helped him off the ground. "It's alright," he said. "I'm just glad to see that you've _miraculously_ got better."

"Well, she has changed a little bit," said Haiku. She tapped her own canines, and said, "She woke up with sharper teeth. The doctor said it might be the only side effect from the werewolf infection. Well, that and a temporary burst of energy."

"Haikuuuuuu," Lucy whined, "don't tell him about my teeth." She covered her mouth self-consciously, which prompted Lincoln to chuckle.

_I'm so glad she's not a werewolf now,_ he thought.

The older librarian rolled her eye(s), then turned back to Lynn and Lincoln. "We can't stay long. We have to return the library and tend to the damages, both to the building and to the books. But I still wanted to see you to say… thank you. Both of you."

"For what?"

"Stop being so humble," she said with a fond smile. "You saved us from that werewolf that attacked our library, you saved The Town from Lisa and Luan, and you both showed so much concern for Lucy… I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Lynn seemed like she was about to suggest something, so Lincoln covered her mouth with his hand. "No repayment necessary," he said swiftly before Lynn could intercede. "Just doing our job."

Haiku gave them one last kind smile before her face felt back into its natural glumness. Now that she didn't have much to worry about, she didn't have much use for exaggerated facial expressions. "Come on Lucy," she said to her sister. "It's time to go back to the library."

Lucy nodded. She waved a weak goodbye, then went to follow her sister. Lincoln watched her go with slightly troubled eyes. He looked at Lynn, who was trying to get his hand off her mouth by licking it, and he sighed. "You didn't tell her about her vamprism, did you?"

"Didn't have the chance," she said once Lincoln removed his hand. "She said she remembered seeing me last night, but she thinks it was just a dream. The bitemarks on her neck healed really quickly, so I figured that I'd tell both of them later."

"How do you think they'll take the news?"

"Not well, but… beats being a werewolf."

A middling sense of guilt was starting to spawn in her until Lincoln wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You did a good thing," he told her, kindly smiling. "And don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even yourself."

She smiled back. "You always have the best dorky things to say, Stinkoln."

"Back to that nickname?"

"It's a keeper."

Rolling his eyes, he started to walk, and Lynn walked by him down the street. There was a feeling of renewal in the air, as all around them people were returning to their old routines, and buildings were being rebuilt. He took a deep breath and the smells of baked bread and cooked meat entered his nose. Hell, he even saw Lola and Lana sitting by the inn, chatting up some sob story to an older man with sympathetic eyes. He considered warning that man as he reached for some coppers, but he just shrugged and decided to let the little girls have their fun. He turned to Lynn to say something about them, but was interrupted when he heard a call from behind him:

"_Wait!_"

Both of them stopped as Lucy rushed up to them. She stopped right before them and took a moment to catch her breath. Then she straightened herself and glared at Lincoln. Her face was redder than he had ever seen it.

"Y-Yes, Lucy?" he said uneasily.

She trembled with embarrassment, but took a deep breath to ease up. "I-I made a promise to Haiku to do this," she said, "a-and since I… sigh… since I nearly died, I want to do this now, while I have the chance. I n-need to tell you something, Lincoln."

"Sure, what is it-"

"LINCOLN, I LOVE YOU!"

Nearly everyone around them stopped what they were doing, and stared at the three youth.

A slack-jawed Lynn looked away from Lucy to the equally slack-jawed Lincoln. It wasn't that much of surprise, it couldn't have been… but Lucy running up to him and admitting, especially with Lynn around, now that was a surprise. The poor boy's mind went blank; words tried to come out of his mouth, but in the end only one lucky syllable managed to fall out:

"Oh?"

Lucy looked more mortified than ever.

Lynn came to her sense first. Surprisingly, she kept a level head. "Lucy, sweetie," she said, "do you mind stepping over here with me? I need to tell you something."

The petrified hunter watched them walk off. They whispered between each other for what felt like hours, then came back to Lincoln.

"Soooooo," started Lynn, "I told her about how I'm your girlfriend. And then we fought about it for a few more minutes, until she had an idea. And… have you ever heard of polygamy?"

Lincoln nodded. His friend Clyde's dad had four wives and a male concubine.

"Well, we're dating, Lucy is in love with you, and I think I read somewhere that vampires are encouraged to take sexual advantage of the people they turn – oh yeah, told her about the vamp stuff too, but that's not really super important right now, is it? - so… if you want, we can do something like polygamy, but with all three of us..."

The two girls looked at him expectantly.

"I… I..." he said when he found his voice.

"Come on, Stinkoln, you were surrounded by gross smelly guys for years. Don't tell me that during all that time you never fantasized about having two wives, you liar."

"I… I..."

"You know what I think he needs?" Lynn said to Lucy, a mischievously sultry smile coming to her face. "I think he needs a… demonstration."

It took the goth a moment to get what Lynn was suggesting, but when she did, she grinned evilly as well. She took one of Lincoln's arms, and Lynn took the other, and the two giggling vampires began dragging him back to his house… back to his bedroom~

* * *

**Chapter was starting to drag on, and I hate making these too long, so I decided to cut the last part short and end everything on a comedic high-note. But we still have an epilogue, so make sure to stick around for that. Thank you for reading up until now!**


	16. Chapter 16

Many years later, on a bright and sunny day, three young girls hopped out of an open window at the back of their home and started running towards the nearby woods. The girl in front, a freckled girl with light-brown hair, was laughing as she ran; she was the oldest, and out of all her sisters she loved running around in the great outdoors the most. Behind her was the second sister, who wore glasses over her weak eyes and whose brown hair was styled in a bun, which gave her the appearance of a very young schoolteacher. She didn't giggle like her older sister, but she smiled as she chased after her. And last but not last, behind them both was the youngest sister, who despite her youth carried a head of snow-white hair that spilled over one of her eyes. Her skin was less tan, her limbs less muscular, and her demeanor less cheery than her sisters. She wore disinterest on her face as she raced after the other girls.

When the brunette in front reached the edge of the woods, she stopped and spun around on one foot, flashing her sisters a self-assured grin. "Lynn, Lupa, hurry up!" she cried.

"Bite me, Lacy," said the one named Lupa. "Not all of us like to go through life like four year olds high on sugar."

"It might do you good to run more," said the one named Lynn (who was actually Lynn the Second, named after her and Lacy's mother). Lupa just scowled at her and waved a dismissive hand.

"Focus, guys, focus." Lacy took a deep breath, then made a brave fist and held it high. "Today we're going to make history. Many will object to what we plan to do, but it is of vital importance that we do it. It will be one small step for us girls, but one large step towards our freedom of choic-"

"We're just going into the woods," interrupted Lupa. "It's not a big deal."

"But… but it _is_ a big deal!" Lacy whined. She deflated like a hot air balloon, and Lynn had to suppress a chuckle. "Dad always told us to never go in the woods, so us going into the woods… that's a big deal! Come on, we all agreed we'd do it!"

"Why did we even agree to this? I don't even care about the woods."

"Since when do you take Dad's side when he makes dumb rules for us?"

"I'm not taking his side. I'm just a contrarian." She shrugged. Lacy had to restrain herself from strangling her.

"Lupa does have a point," Lynn said. "Dad said he and Mom once saw a werewolf eat someone in those woods. He's just trying to keep us safe."

"Oh yeah, they_ totally_ saw someone get eaten in there," Lacy responded, rolling her eyes. "I did the reading-"

"You can _read?!_" Lupa said with faux-surprise. Lacy really, really had to try her best to restrain herself from strangling her.

"Ahem, like I was saying… I did the reading, and it turns out most of the werewolves live on the other side of the forest. You see The Town way over there? Yeah, the werewolves are on the other side, far away from us. So it's perfectly safe, other than the bears and snakes and regular plain old wolves… so yeah, perfectly safe."

Lupa rolled her eyes, but she didn't feel arguing the point anymore. "Okay, fine, let's do it."

"Awesome!" Lacy then looked to Lynn. "You gonna chicken out now or not?"

Lynn bit her lip nervously (something she tried not to do too often, because her extra-long fang ensured she would bleed when she did) but ultimately shook her head and said, "I'm in."

And with that, the three girls stepped into the forest.

The canopy was thick enough to block out the sky. Everything below, including them, was covered in murky shadows. Only occasionally did the light find a way to poke through the leaves, illuminating the otherwise dark path. Every step the girls took had them pressing on dead plants, the satisfying _crunches_ filling their ears. Mushrooms were growing everywhere, some tall and lean, others short and fat. There were squirrels and chipmunks rushing about, and out of the corner of her eye, Lacy thought she saw a fox.

She sighed. _This is the life, _she thought. Unlike her sisters, she hated almost every moment she spent indoors. While they could just pour over all the books they had, Lacy didn't want to just read about other people's stories; she wanted to live her own! Just like her parents! She'd heard Mom and Dad and Aunt Lucy discussing in low voices about some witch named Maggie causing trouble somewhere faraway, and Lacy fantasized about being the one to defeat her. She couldn't do it yet, though – a girl that couldn't even explore her own backyard couldn't fight monsters.

_You can't fight monsters anyway, _that small part of herself named Insecurity told her. _Only boys can become hunters. _

She sighed weakly, feeling somewhat defeated. Still, she perked up as she remembered where she was. She was in the forest for the first time with her sisters! Nothing could bring her down.

"Alright Lacy's squad," she said as she came to an abrupt halt, "what do you want to do now that we're here?"

"Lacy's squad?" Lupa repeated.

"That's what I named us. Our team."

"I never agreed to that."

"This country ain't a democracy, and neither is our team!" Lacy chirped brightly, forgetting that she had just asked her subordinates what they wanted to do _a la _democracy.

"How about hide and seek?" the moody girl suggested. She really liked hide and seek, mostly because it gave her a few moments of peace from her sisters. Sometimes, when it was her turn to seek, she just forgot about them and went off to do something else.

It seemed like her sisters remembered that. "You promise you're actually going to try and seek us this time?" Lacy asked.

Lupa put a hand on her flat chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

_Not like I really have anything better to do, _she thought snidely.

She put her arms up against the nearest tree and put her face into them. Behind her, she could her sisters rushing off to find places to hide. She loudly counted from one to ten, then turned around and stared into the empty clearing. "Ready or not, here I come!" she shouted, and with that, her hunt began.

Lacy was the easy one to find. Unlike Lynn, who had smarted discarded her boots and fled, Lacy had kept her shoes on, which meant all Lupa had to do was follow the path she had left in her wake. When she found her older sister's shoe-prints in the mud, she groaned. "Seriously, Lacy, you're making this too easy," she said.

Two minutes later, and there she was, hiding in a bush with her rear poking slightly out. Lupa stepped up behind her and kicked her in the ass. "Found you," she said as Lacy howled in pain.

"You just got lucky," she shot back, rubbing her sore butt.

"Sure. Go with that."

Lacy picked herself up off the ground and dusted off her red clothes. Putting her hands on her hips, she asked, "So I'm the first one you found?" When Lupa nodded, she flashed her a toothy grin. "So we can look for Lynn together, right?"

"You can look for her by yourself, if you want. I just want to go back home and read."

"Come on, we almost never get a chance to just hang out. Me and you, in search of the most dangerous game: man. Or woman, in this case."

Lupa mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Lupa said.

"Well, it wasn't nothing if you said it. So spill it. Before I spill you."

"I was just… you said man and woman when you're talking about Lynn. Like human people. I was just thinking… do you think that maybe Lynn isn't human? That... none of us are human?"

Lacy cocked her head to the side, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why our teeth are a little sharper than the ones in the medical books?" Lupa said, swiping her finger over her sharp fangs. "Or why we have to leave up here, away from the rest of civilization? Or why your mom and my mom don't seem to age? Or why when Dad got a new cookbook, he ripped out all the recipes that had garlic in them?"

"What are you saying?"

"You know what vampires are, right?"

Lacy's eyes widened with disbelief. "You think we're vampires?"

"No, we're not vampires. We're… okay, think of the neighbor girl. Leni, right? Her mom is human, but her dad was an elf. That's why she has those knife ears. Because she's a half-elf."

"So we're… half-vampires?"

Lupa nodded. "I think so."

Silence settled in as Lacy absorbed her sister's words. It was quiet enough to hear the breeze rolling through the trees. Lupa swallowed nervously as she watched the tomboy digest the information, put it up with what she already knew, coming to her own conclusions…

...and bursting out laughing.

"HAHA! You think we're half-vampires?" Lacy laughed. "Geez, those books have really rotted your brain. Next thing you'll be telling me is that we're also knights of Camelot or something."

"I'm telling the truth!" Her cheeks were flushing red from the embarrassment.

"Look, Lup, I know you want to think that you're special, but come on, our moms are vampires? Take it easy, our parents aren't hiding any dark secret about us. We're normal, our genes are normal, just like any other kid."

"But the teeth! And the garlic! And how our moms have looked the same for the past eleven years! Hell, I think they might be shape-shifting, because one time I saw my mom look as young as me-"

"Not everyone ages the same way, you were probably just dreaming, my mom is allergic to garlic, and maybe we have different teeth… just because. Not everything weird about our bodies is because of, I don't know, a vampire mutation or something."

"Lacy, sometimes I see Dad cooking, and he cuts his finger and spills the blood in our food."

"Yeah, people cut themselves when they use knives. _Accidentally_. Sure, it's pretty gross to keep the blood in our food, but it's probably just a mistake."

Lupa looked like she wanted to strongly rebut, but she didn't know how. She just made angry fists and flung them aggressively about, frustrated that her older sister just refused to believe her. She felt like an idiot; if she were a crying girl, she might've started then.

Her sister stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder, gazing sympathetically at her. "Lupa," she started slowly, "I don't think you're dumb for thinking that. I just think that… well, you and Lynn are always pouring over those books, reading about other people discovering family secrets like that, and how that makes them special. But that's not how life works. If you want to be special, you have to pick yourself up and make yourself special."

"I can't do that," said Lupa bitterly. "I'm not as strong as you or as smart as Lynn. I'm just a weird, skinny, weak girl that can't do anything right. Other than whining."

"Yeah, you do whine a lot," Lacy conceded. The younger girl shot her a nasty look as she continued: "But you do a lot of things better than we can. You can argue better. You can handle spicy food better. Hell, you once beat Lynn at chess. Chess! No one ever beats our sister at chess."

"Yeah… I did do that..."

"See? You've got a lot of things going for you. I think you could be great if you gave yourself the chance."

Lupa's lips curled into a mildly gracious smile. This would be the second of three times that she would smile that year, but that didn't detract from its warmth. Lacy smiled back, and raised her arms to hug her little sister, but Lupa stepped back and held out her arm to keep Lacy at bay. "Smiling is one thing," she told her, "but hugging is still a big no-no."

"Right. Forgot. Sorry."

"It's fine. And thanks."

"No p."

"Pfft. You're starting to sound just like your mom," Lupa said, smirking. That was the final third smile.

Lacy shrugged, and started stretching to pop her joints. She did a little jog in place, then clapped her hands loudly together. "Alright, we've probably left poor Lynn waiting for too long," she said. "Time for us to team up and find her. She could be anywhere, so keep up your-"

She stopped talking when she heard a scream.

"Lynn!" Both her sisters shouted.

Without a moment of hesitation, the two rushed towards where they heard the scream. Leaping out from the bushes, they found Lynn on the ground, holding up her arm weakly to shield herself as a large black dog-like creature snarled at her. White froth dripped from its sharp teeth, and its eyes were fiery.

"HEY!" Lacy shouted.

The beast looked up at her, and without hesitation, charged at her and Lupa.

The two girls jumped to the side, and Lacy rolled on the ground. She coughed up the grass and dirt she accidentally swallowed. Opening her eyes, she saw a long stick on the ground. She grabbed it and rushed to the giant dog's side and smashed its hide with it. The stick broke, but it didn't hurt the creature at all. Growling, the monster swiped at her, knocking her off her feet with its large paw.

"Agh!" she cried as she hit the ground. She quickly got up and called to her sisters: "Lynn, Lupa, get behind me!"

The giant black dog watched as the two other girls rushed to Lacy's side. She held up her arms defensively, as if that were enough to protect them. It snarled viciously, and started to charge towards them again.

Lacy was just preparing herself to fight it while her sisters ran for safety when the sound of a gunshot burst through the air.

The beast stopped for a moment, staggered, then fell to the ground. Blood spilled from a little hole between its eyes.

"Wh-What?"

"Girls!" they heard a masculine voice shout. They turned and saw a man coming out of the bushes, a smoking firearm in his hands. He threw it down to the side and rushed to embrace the three girls. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Did it hurt you?"

Lacy looked up at the man, and the white hair that grew from his scalp and cheeks despite him being in his early thirties, and she sighed. "Don't worry, Dad," she said. "We're alright."

Lincoln sighed in relief. "Good. In that case… does anyone here mind explaining to me what you're doing in the forest? I expressly forbade you from coming in here so you wouldn't be attacked like this!"

"But I thought there were no werewolves in here!" said Lacy.

Her father blinked, confused. "Werewolf? That's clearly a barghest. Looks more like a dog than a wolf. But whether it's a barghest or a werewolf or the Mongolian Death Worm doesn't matter, you shouldn't be here at all!"

Lacy and Lynn lowered their heads. Lupa just looked awkwardly off to the side.

The man sighed, and rubbed his head wearily. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you three?" He got up off the ground, picked up his rifle, and nodded at his daughters. "Come on, we're going home. Your mothers have been worried."

The march back to the house was quiet and shameful. None of the girls seemed to look up from the ground at all. They marched out of the woods and the sunlight spilled on them again. As they made their way back home, a young woman with fair blonde hair noticed them, and waved politely at them. "Yoohoo, Linky, girls!"

Lincoln stopped and smiled when he saw her. "Good afternoon, Leni," he said.

The half-elf approached them, a basket filled to the point of spilling with roots and berries in her hands. She looked down at the despondent girls, and her pleasant smile flickered. "Oh, what's wrong with them, Linky?" she asked.

"They went into the forest after I told them repeatedly not to, and now they're probably wondering how I'm going to punish them," he said sternly. He left out the part about the barghest on purpose – Leni scared easily, and knowing a monster like that was around would have her in hysterics.

"Oh, don't punish them too hard. They probably just wanted to play," implored Leni.

Lincoln growled, but Leni's pleading eyes were too much. "Alright fine," he said reluctantly. "I promise I won't be... _too_ harsh."

The three girls looked up, hopeful expressions on their faces, and Leni winked at them. It was a very obvious wink that Lincoln noticed, but he decided to just drop it. The young woman straightened herself up and said, "It was nice to talk, but now I need to get home and make lunch for Grandpa Grouse."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Oh! He said that the next time I see you, I should tell you that you're a piece of spit." Leni then frowned, and rubbed her chin. "No, wait… that's not it. I think it was something that rhymed with spit..."

Lincoln could guess what he meant for her to say. "Have a good day, Leni," he said, clearly annoyed.

His daughters giggled until he shot them a glare.

* * *

When they reached their home, both Lucy and Lynn the First were standing there, arms crossed and expressions crosser. Their daughters filtered into the house one by one, bracing themselves for a scream-fest. They began marching up the stairs, but when Lacy put her foot on the first step, Lincoln grabbed her by her shoulder and held her back. "I'll talk to Lacy by myself," he said to Lynn. She nodded and herded Lupa and Lynn the Second upstairs.

The patriarch gestured towards a room down the hall. "Let's go," he said. Lacy followed him towards the room, not knowing what to expect, since she had never been allowed in that particular room.

Lincoln opened the door for her. "Lacy," he said, "this… is the weapon room."

His daughter gasped. She looked around with wide surprised eyes. She had never seen this many weapons before in her life. The walls on one side were adorned with shields and swords, and on the other stood bows and arrows. Pistols, rifles, and crossbows lay in crystalline glass cases in the middle of the room, and in one corner sat what looked like a cannonball.

"Dad… where did you get all this stuff?" she asked.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Long ago, this house was haunted by the ghost of a long-dead heiress," he explained, "and when I came here, she showed me this room. It's what made me and your mother decide to live here when we left The Town. Lots of good weapons to put to use… or sell. Whichever comes first." He chuckled at the end.

"So… why am I here?"

"Because Lacy, as mad as I am with you for putting your sisters in that kind of danger – yes, I know you were the one who convinced them to follow you into the forest – I'm also very proud of you."

Lacy's eyes swelled. "Proud?"

"Yes, proud." He nodded, and accidentally allowed a smile to slip onto his face. "You were brave back there, and… to be honest, you reminded me of myself, back when I was close to your age. Fumbling for whatever I could find to keep the people I love safe. And it's got me thinking… Lacy, would you like to train as a hunter?"

Lacy gasped. She felt like her heart was squeezing itself. This couldn't be happening, no way! "M-Me? A hunter? But girls aren't allowed to be hunters!"

"True. At least, officially they're not. But if I trained you myself… well, how would that be any different from you getting training from a school?"

"You would do that? For me?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Well… I gotta say, Pops, this is probably the least effective punishment you've ever given me."

"Oh, this is part of your punishment. I'm telling you that I'm willing to train you, but only after… hmm… two months? Three?"

"Dadddddddd!"

He chuckled as she uselessly assaulted his leg. He never admitted it out loud, but sometimes, he felt like Lacy was more Lynn's daughter than his. His daughter Lynn was, in spite of the name, more like him, more book-smart than fist-smart. But when he saw his eldest daughter shielding her sisters in the woods, willing to sacrifice herself for them, his heart swelled, knowing that she really did take after him.

Not that Lynn wouldn't sacrifice herself. She just had less chances to do so over the years.

He patted her chestnut hair and directed her attention to a sword on the wall. "You see that sword, Lace? That sword will be yours. There's actually a funny story behind it; your mother won it in a gambling match. It's a very good sword, though, and I want to give it to you. It'll be yours to train with, and hopefully yours to wield in battle one day. But only if you're up for my training, of course. My instructors at the academy didn't go easy on me, and I won't go easy on you either. Even if you are my daughter."

The precocious girl grinned wickedly at him. "It's a good thing I'm not asking you to go easy."

"That's my girl!" He laughed and hugged her tightly. "Go run to your mother now. It's not fair for just your sisters to get scolded."

"I will. Thanks Dad. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Even if you are a handful."

She looked at her promised sword one more time, and looked at her reflection staring back at her from the clean metal of the blade. Her resolve firmed. _I'll be the best student ever, _she promised herself. She dashed off then, and Lincoln watched her go.

He wasn't just watching over his daughter; to him, it felt like he was looking at the great potential of the next generation of hunters.

* * *

**I said this before, but doing a medieval AU was something I've wanted to do ever since I first started writing for this fandom two years ago. Now that it's done, I'm glad so many people tuned in to read it. Seriously, thanks you guys. **

**Going forward, my only real plan is doing a LincolnXLynnXLuna one-shot. Maybe a two-shot, but it'll definitely be on the shorter side. **

**That's all I really wanted to say. Until next time.**


End file.
